Adventures of Merlyn
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Fem!Merlin. Merlyn is sent to Camelot to learn about her destiny and to keep her magic hidden. There she meets the pratty Prince Arthur and saves his life, becoming his maidservant. As she learns more about Arthur, will she be able to fight her destiny, or will she give in and become the Queen of Camelot that destiny plans for her to be. ArthurxFem!Merlin, MorganaxLeon, GwenxGwaine
1. The Dragon's Call

Hey guys, Rosey here! I've been on a bit of a Merlin kick lately, and I've read pretty much all the Fem!Merlin stories and thought I'd give it a try. Some things are changes, obviously, Arthur would go at a girl with a mace, or Merlyn wouldn't flirt with Gwen. Now, I'm going to be making Morgana good. Gwen and Arthur never had a relationship. Whoo! R&R! Let me know what you think!:) XxRoseyxX 3

* * *

 _No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that in time, will mother the legend. Her name: Merlyn._

As I walk into Camelot, I see the king addressing the crowd and I merge into the crowd to see what the gathering is about.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." King Uther says as he raises his arm and a man swings his ax and behind poor Thomas. I gasp and cover my mouth.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther announces, like killing that man was nothing. Suddenly there's heartbroken wailing and I assume it's Thomas's mother.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She threatens.

"Seize her!" Uther commands the guards. The woman chants a spell and vanishes in a whirl of wind and smoke. I enter the palace and come across a guard.

"Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" I ask him and the guard points. I walk up the steps and knock on the open, peeking my head inside.

"Hello?" I ask, walking inside. "Hello? Gaius?" I call out and Gaius trips falling through the railing and I instinctively slow time long enough for me to move a bed from the other side of the room to where Gaius is falling, catching him before he hit the ground, and I know that my eyes flashed gold, which he probably saw..

"What did you just do?" He asks me.

"Erm." I stumble over what to say.

"Tell me!" He demands.

"I-I have no idea what happened." I lie.

"If anyone had seen that.." Gaius says.

"Er, no! That-that was- that had nothing to do with me. That was.." I say, trying to come up with a lie.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned to do it!" Gaius tells me.

"Nowhere." I tell him, which is true, mostly.

"So how is it you know magic?" He asks me.

"I don't." I tell him.

"Where did you study? Answer me!" He demands.

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught." I reply.

"Are you lying to me, girl?" He asks me.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him.

"The truth!" He replies.

"I was born like this!" I retort.

"That's impossible. Who are you?" He asks me.

"Oh, erm.." I pull off my backpack and dig through it for the letter.

"I have this letter." I say, holding it out.

"I-I don't have my glasses." He tells me.

"I'm Merlyn." I tell him.

"Hunith's daughter?" He asks me.

"Yes!" I confirm.

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!" He tells me.

"It is Wednesday." I inform him.

"Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there." He tells me.

"You-you won't say anything about, erm.." I say.

"No. Although, Merlyn, I should say thank you." He tells me and I smile. I'm looking out my window while Gaius reads the letter my mother wrote.

 **My Dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlyn were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both.  
**

 **Your friend, Hunith.**

After staring out my window for a while, I become very tired. I slip on my nightgown and immediately fall asleep. I hear a voice in my sleep, calling out to me.

 _'Merlyn. Merlyn.'_

I wake up and get dress in a plain, brown dress, a tan jacket, tan boots and a red scarf my mother made me before my journey. I walk downstairs to see Gaius is awake.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." He tells me.

"Sorry." I say, not knowing anything else to say.

"Help yourself to breakfast." He tells me and I sit down at the table to eat my watery porridge. Gaius knocks over a bucket of water and I stand up and stop it, my eyes flashing gold. Gaius gasps and we look at each other and I let the bucket fall to the ground.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I don't know any spells." I tell him.

"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius says to me.

"It just happens." I reply, grabbing a mop to clean the water.

"Well we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He says putting a small bag and a bottle on the table.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.

"Okay." I respond, taking the bag and bottle.

"And here." Gaius hands me a plate with a sandwich on it. I smile taking the sandwich.

"Off you go. And Merlyn! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Gaius tells me and I walk down the Physician's corridor, eating my sandwich, and I finish it before knocking on the door and a squinting old man answers.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine." I tell him. Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.

"Oh and Gaius said don't drink it all.." I stop when I see he finishes it. "I'm sure it's fine." I say.

I cross the drawbridge gate into the training grounds and I see a blonde man and a group of knights bullying a servant.

"Where's the target?" The blonde asks the servant, and the others laugh.

"There, Sir?" The servant responds.

"It's into the sun?" The blonde asks him.

"But, it's not that bright." The servant responds.

"A bit like you, then?" The blonde retorts, causing the knights to laugh.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The servant asks, carrying the target.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." One knight encourages the blonde.

"This'll teach him." The blonde says.

"Yeah." Another knight agrees.

"Ha-ha. Teach him a lesson." The first knight quips. The blonde starts throwing daggers at the target.

"Hey! Hang on!" The servant shouts.

"Don't stop!" The blonde calls back. The servant takes a few steps back.

"Here?" He asks.

"I told you to keep moving!" The blonde calls, throwing another dagger.

"Come on! Run!" The blonde taunts him. The servant shuffles his feet, trying to carry the large target as the blonde continues throwing more daggers.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" The blonde asks him. The servant drops the target, and it rolls to my feet. I put my foot on it so the servant can't pick it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." I tell the blonde, who looks surprised.

"What?" He asks me.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I tell him.

"Do I know you?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Er, I'm Merlyn." I tell him, holding out my hand, which he ignores.

"So I don't know you." He responds.

"No." I clarify.

"Yet you called me 'friend.'" The blonde says to me.

"That was my mistake." I tell him.

"Yes, I think so." The blonde agrees.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I tell him and start to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." The blonde says, scoffing and I stop walking.

"Tell me, Merlyn, do you know how to walk on your knees?" He asks me and I cross my arms.

"No." I tell him, digging my nails into my arms to keep myself in check.

"Would you like me to help you?" He asks me and I narrow my eyes. I slap him across the face before I even think better of it. He twists my arms around my back and the knights are all shocked.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He tells me.

"Who do you think you are, the king?" I ask sarcastically.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He tells me and takes me out at the knees. Guards escort me to the dungeon and throw me in a cell, quite literally, apparently not caring that I'm a girl. I lay down and fall asleep later that night, and again hear the voice calling me in my sleep.

 _'Merlyn. Merlyn.'_

I hear the voice coming from the floor, so I get up and back away.

 _'Merlyn.'  
_  
The voice calls again and I move toward the floor, inspecting it.

"Merlyn!" Gaius says as he steps in the cell. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." He tells me. I smile at him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I tell him excitedly. Gaius looks at me disapprovingly.

"I won't forget this." I tell him.

"Well, there is a small price to pay." He tells me and my smile falters. Surely it couldn't be worse than this cell, could it? I was so wrong. I was put in the stocks and pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children while Gaius watches.

"Oh no." I mutter and Gaius laughs.

"Thanks!" I tell him, sarcastically. The children leave, probably to get more fruit, those little brats. A woman, a few years older than me approaches.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She tells me.

"Right, I'm Merlyn." I tell her, reaching my hand out to shake hers. "Although most people just call me idiot." I tell her, jokingly.

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." She tells me. I roll my eyes.

"it was stupid." I tell her.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." She says.

"Oh, I can beat him." I tell her, snorting.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him." She tells me, not believing I could beat him.

"What? You think so?" I ask, surprised she thought so.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." She tells me and I scoff.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, not believing that for a second.

"Mm-hmm." She says, nodding. The bratty kids come back and I look at Gwen again.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." I tell her and she leaves before the kids start pelting me again. Finally, I'm released from the stocks and I head to Gaius's to get something to eat. Just as I sit down Gaius comes in.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" He asks me. I scoff.

"I know you're still angry with me." I tell him.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." He says.

"Yes." I agree with him.

"What did your mother say about your gifts?" He asks me.

"That I was special." I tell him.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." Gaius tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive." Gaius explains.

"What's the point if it can't be used." I ask him.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has not been posed before, Merlyn." He says.

"Did you ever study magic?" I ask him.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius tells me.

"What? All of them?" I ask, shocked that the king could do something like that.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Gaius says and I finish my dinner. I walk up the staircase and into Lady Helen's guest chamber, I put the bottle on the vanity table and happen to notice and effigy and special book. I hear footsteps and cover up evidence I was snooping. Lady Helen walks in a minute later.

"What are you doing in here?" She asks me.

"I-I was asked to deliver this." I tell her, handing her the bottle and leaving. I walk through the lower town, and with my luck, pass the blonde, Arthur and his knights.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He asks me, and I keep walking.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur calls out and I stop walking.

"From you?" I ask and he sighs.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." He quips.

"Look, I've already told you you're an ass." I turn around. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" I taunt him.

"I could take you apart with one blow. But because you're a girl, I won't." He says, laughing.

"I could take you apart with less than that. And I won't let the fact I'm a girl stop me." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Come on, then." One knight says

"Fight." Another one says.

"I should warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He says, smugly. I roll my eyes.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" I ask him and he scoffs.

"You can't address me like that." He says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ho long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" I ask him, giving a mocking little curtsy. Arthur corners me in the market stall and I make him trip and stub his toe using my magic until I see Gaius in the crowd and Arthur takes that opportunity to knock me down. Guards start to pick me up but Arthur stops them.

"Wait, let her go. She may be an idiot, but she's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlyn. I can't quite put my finger on it" Arthur says and I get up, heading to Gaius's chambers.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius reprimands me.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I tell him, fully aware that I sound like a child.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" He explains to me.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" I retort.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" He tells me and a part of me knows that he's right, but I won't admit it.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I tell him before storming up to my room and shutting the door. Gaius comes in a few minutes later with his medical basket.

"Merlyn? Sit up and let me see your wounds." He tells me and I undo the lacing on my dress to allow him to treat the bruises on my back.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" I ask him.

"No." he tells me as he tends to my wounds.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" I ask, trying to joke but my voice tremors a bit. Gaius looks me in the eyes.

"Don't ever think that." He tells me.

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why!" I tell him.

Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." He says.

"If you can't tell me, no one can." I say, sadly, Gaius pours a potion in a small cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." He tells me and I drink it. I toss and turn in bed long after Gaius retires for the night. I suddenly hear the voice again.

 _'Merlyn. Merlyn.'_

I get up and sneak out of the physician's chambers, crossing the square.

 _'Merlyn.'_

I descend a wrought iron stair case and come across some guards and distract them by rolling their dice away from them with my magic. I grab a torch, light it with my magic and head down a staircase that leads into a tunnel. I walk into the cave.

 _'Merlyn.'_ The voice says again, but this time it laughs.

"Where are you?" I call out, feeling rather silly talking to nothing. A huge dragon flies and lands in front of me.

 _'I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny.'_

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I ask him, assuming it's a him anyway.

 _'Your gift, Merlyn, was given to you for a reason.'_

"So there is a reason." I say.

 _'Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion.'_

"Right." I say, not really buying it.

 _'But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike.'_

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I tell him.

 _'Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion. You will help Arthur unite the lands and rule by his side as his wife. Your children and their children will rule Camelot in peace, the way it should be.'_

"No, no. You've got this wrong. I'm not marrying him and I'm certainly not having his children!" I shout at him.

 _'There is no right or wrong, only what is or isn't.'_

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." I tell him and he only laughs.

 _'None of us can choose our destiny, Merlyn, and none of us can escape it.'_

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I tell him.

 _'Perhaps its your destiny to change that.'_ He says before flying away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I-I need to know more!" I yell after him but I know he can't hear me. I head back to my room and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Gaius comes in to wake me up in the morning.

"Hoy!" He exclaims and I wake up. "Have you seen the state of this room?" He asks me.

"It just happens." I tell him, tiredly.

"By magic?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius tells me, tossing me a dress. I get dressed in a dark brown dress with my tan jacket, tan boots, and red scarf and head to Morgana's chambers. As I enter, she walks behind her changing screen.

" You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" She asks me and I hesitantly pick up the dress .

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" I place the dress on the top of the screen.

"Well, does it?" She asks me, unsure.

"Mm-Mmm." I reply.

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." She says and I roll my eyes.

"So do you know what that means?" She asks me from behind the screen.

"Mm-Mmm." I reply.

"Where are you?" Morgana calls out, and I freeze.

"I'm here." Gwen says and I turn and mouth 'Thank god.' She smiles.

"What are you doing here?" She mouths at me. I hold up the sleeping drought and then motion to Morgana.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." Morgana says, coming out from behind the screen. She looks at the dress in the mirror and holds up a maroon gown.

"...or give them a night they'll really remember." She says turning to me and gesturing to the dresses.

"What do you think, Merlyn?" She asks me and I look at her.

"Uh, I think if you want to torture Arthur for not inviting you to go with him, you should wear that maroon one." I tell her and she grins.

"Oh, I like you!" She exclaims and goes behind the screen to change.

"Aren't you going, Merlyn?" She calls out and I frown.

"No, my lady." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Enough with that 'my lady' stuff. Call me Morgana. And you are going, as my personal guest. Gwen, we'll need to find Merlyn a dress, surly one of the ones I don't wear anymore would fit her." Morgana says and Gwen helps her fasten the dress before the two start deciding on a dress for me to wear.

"What about the azure one, with the silver stitching?" Morgana asks and Gwen smiles.

"That's perfect." She says going and fetching the dress. She comes back and guides me to the changing screen, helping me put it on. Morgana was right it fit perfectly, and it was the most beautiful dress I'd ever worn.

"Merlyn, you look beautiful. It makes your eyes pop." Morgana tells me, smiling widely.

"Thank you, my- I mean, Morgana." I say and she heads over to her jewelry box and pulls out a beautiful sapphire necklace, and I gasp.

"Morgana, that's gorgeous and I can't accept that." I tell her but she refuses, putting it around my neck. It matches the dress impeccably.

"Hush. With a dress like that, this necklace was begging to be worn, and think of it as a gift from a friend." She tells me and I grin.

"What are we going to do about your hair?" Gwen asks and the two start playing around with hair style, until Gwen manages to take my curls and pin them in an intricate updo, with a few strands falling loose. Morgana insists on putting makeup on me, and she only adds some coal around my eyes to make them 'pop' and she uses a red lip color. I look in the mirror and gasp.

"I look... beautiful. You guys are miracle workers." I tell them and they giggle.

"We didn't have to do much. You're beautiful without all this, and Arthur is going to be shocked." Morgana says and Gwen giggles, while I blush. We exit her chambers and head to the celebrations. Morgana walks in first and I follow her, very uncomfortable by all the attention. Morgana doesn't go to talk to Arthur, but to other nobles, while Gwen and I stand off to the side.

"This was a bad idea." I tell her, playing with the dress's sleeve. She smirks.

"Nope, it was a great idea. Arthur hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in." She tells me and I look over to see him, indeed, staring at me. I blush and look away.

"He was a jerk that got me thrown in jail, then the stocks, then knocked me on my ass, and now he's staring at me because I'm in a dress?" I ask her and she shrugs. Arthur finally goes up to Morgana and Gwen sighs.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" She asks and I look over at Arthur.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Some people are just born to be queen." She says and I feel irrationally jealous at the thought of Morgana as queen, as Arthur's wife.

"No!" I disagree and Gwen raises an eyebrow. I blush.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She asks playfully and I feel my blush deepen. No! I don't like Arthur. I don't want to marry him, even if that overgrown lizard says its my destiny.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther announces and Lady Helen starts singing, causing everyone to fall asleep. I cover man ears and notice Lady Helen is staring at Arthur and goes to pull a dagger from her sleeve, so I look at the chandelier, I'm glad nobody;s awake to notice my eyes flash gold, and I drop it on her. Court members start to wake, pulling the cobwebs off. Uther and Arthur see Mary laying under the chandelier and she raises up enough to throw a dagger at Arthur. I slow time and run over pushing Arthur out of the way, just in time it seems, and land on top of him.

"Oh, Sorry, sire." I tell him, getting off him. He stands up. Uther and Arthur stare at me.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." He tells me and I shake my head.

"Oh, well.." I say.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." He says and I blush.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." I tell him.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." He says to me.

"Well.." I say.

"You shall be be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." He tells me, everyone applauds, except Arthur groans. Gwen looks at me with a teasing smile.

"Father!" He complains. Arthur and I look away from each other. I head back to my chambers and I hear a knock, and Gaius comes in.

"Seems you're a hero." Gaius tells me.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I ask him, jokingly.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" He tells me.

"But...that was magic." I explain.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it." He says, nodding.

"What do you mean?" I ask, curiously.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." He tells me.

"Oh, no." I say.

"Perhaps that's its purpose." He says to me.

"My destiny." I say, sighing.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He says to me and I unlatch it, looking inside.

"But this is a book of magic." I say to him.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." He tells me.

"I will study every word." I promise him. There's a knock on the physician's chamber doors.

"Merlyn, Prince Arthur wants you right away." The guard tells me. I sigh.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius tells me and I scoff.


	2. Valiant

_Hey everyone! I apologize on not updating sooner, but with school and everything... Anyways, I changed somethings and added a scene (not going to spoil it, you'll kust have to read it) to show how Arthur and Merlyn are starting to care about each other. Merlyn knows about her destiny now, and she is confused about her feelings. I'm hopfully (fingers crossed) going to be slowly building Merlyn and Arthur's (Merthur, Arthlyn? maybe you guys can help with a pairing name:P) relationship, but I'm not really patient enough to successfully create a slow burn relationship. I just want them to get together already! Over the next few chaps, you'll see them act differently, and maybe I'll do some Arthur POV in the Poisoned Chalice..? Okay.. enough of the AN. Read on, my lovelies! Xoxo Rosey_

* * *

 _In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

Arthur has me wake up early and put on armor so he can train for the tournament, which means using me as a fighting dummy. Arthur is in his armor, except his helmet, and I'm wearing a helmet much too large for me.

"Ready?" Arthur asks me. I sigh, lifting the helmet so I can see him.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" I ask him.

"Not really" He tells me and I draw my sword. Arthur attacks. .

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." Arthur says and I use my sword to defend his attacks.

"Shield." I say.

"Head." Arthur tells me, which confuses me.

"Head? Ow." I ask and then he hits my helmet, which hurts.

"Come on, Merlyn. You're not even trying." He says, tagging me in the back.

"I am. Ah." I say.

"Once more." Arthur tells me.

"Oh, no." I complain.

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head." Arthur says, hitting me on the head again.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"Come on, Merlyn! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur tells me.

"Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body." I ask him.

"Shield." Arthur says.

"Shield. Ah." I say.

"Ow." I exclaim as Arthur hits me on the head. I fall backwards and that stupid helmet rolls off.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." He tells me, and that's the closest thing to a complement Arthur's ever given me, so I smile slightly.

"Is it over?" I ask him.

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" He asks me and I sigh. I head back to Gaius's and I drop all the armor as soon as I walk in the door.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asks, chuckling. I tap my head.

"Do you hear clanging?" I ask him. Gaius massages my shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. _Onhríne achtung bregdan_. " I say and a book slides to me on the table and opens up.

"Oi!" Gaius exclaims, slapping the back of my head lightly. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." I tell him.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" He asks me seriously.

"What would you do?" I ask him.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes." He answers going back to massaging my shoulders.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" I complain.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Gaius says and I scoff.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties." I tell him.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius reminds me.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." I say sarcastically.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." Gaius tells me.

"Ah! That makes two of us." I mutter. I head over to Gwen's since she offered to help me learn how to put armor on Arthur.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." Gwen tells me.

"Mm-mmm." I mumble.

"The hauberk goes over your chest." She says

"The chest. The arms. The chest." I tell her.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." She says and I laugh.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." I tell her and she giggles as I put the helmet on.

"How come you're so much better at this than me? Not that you could be much worse." I say.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad." She tells me.

"No, it's brilliant! I knew we'd be good friends!" I tell her and she laughs. I head to the training grounds to get Arthur in his armor. I struggle getting the vembrace on his lower arm.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" He asks me, noticing I was struggling.

"Yes, Sire." I respond, fixing the buckle on the gorget.

"You nervous?" I ask him.

"I don't get nervous." Arthur replies.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." I say to him.

"Will you shut up!" I grab Arthur's cape, tie it on him and hand him his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set." I say.

"Aren't you forgetting something? My sword." Arthur tells me.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." I say and he grabs it, marching off. "That went well." I mutter to myself. Morgana and Gwen are already seated in the stands and I peek around the entrance as Uther walks past the knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." He says and a box is opened to show the gold. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" He announces and everybody cheers and the knights exit the arena. Arthur begins fighting a knight.

"Yeah. Come on!" I cheer from the sidelines. Arthur wins and the crowd cheers. "Yeah!" I cheer along with them.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." I comment to Arthur. Valiant stops by Arthur as he exits the arena.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He says to Arthur.

"Likewise." Arthur replies.

"I hope to see you at the reception tonight." He says, mostly to me and then leaves.

"Creep." I mutter and Arthur snorts and I smile at him. We look at each other for a minute before he clears his throat.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." He tells me. So much for our moment.

"Yes, Sire." I say and head into the armory. I set his armor on the table and grab the brush. I thought notice one of the snakes on Valiant's shield blink at me but I brush it off. I hear someone come in and see that it's Valiant.

"Something I can help you with, my lord?" I ask him and he walks over to me, pushing me against the table, holding my arms so I can't push him away.

"Well, I hope so." He says, smiling wickedly and my eyes widen. I try to think of a way out of this, without exposing my magic. He crushes his lips to mine and I keep my mouth closed tightly, but he squeezes my throat with one hand until I have to gasp for breath and he shoves his tongue down my throat. I'm crying, tears pouring down my face and he tries to undo the lacing on my dress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Arthur yells from the entrance of the armory tent. Valiant releases me and I sigh in relief.

"Nothing, Sire." He replies and I tighten the lacing on my dress. Arthur looks at me.

"What happened, Merlyn?" He asks, although, judging by the rage in his eyes, he knows the answer.

"I-I was p-putting the armor on the t-table and he c-came in and h-he was going t-to..." I say, my voice raspy. Valiant scoffs and Arthur turns to glare at him.

"You dare harm a subject of mine while you are a guest in this kingdom, Sir Valiant?" He asks him, his voice so cold, colder than I'd ever heard him. Valiant's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, Sire." He says and Arthur shakes his head.

"You didn't hurt me. Apologize to the lady." He tells him and I raise an eyebrow at the title I don't deserve.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Valiant says to me, and Arthur dismisses him. Arthur looks at me and I feel my knees give out and he rushes over and catches me. I turn and sob into his chest and he wraps an arm around me while I cry. Once I am able to compose myself I push away from him and wipe the tears from my face.

"Thank you, Sire." I tell him, and he reaches out brushing his fingers over the bruises on my neck from Valiant's hand.

"I'll walk you back to Gaius's chambers." He tells me and I start to object. "I insist, Merlyn." He says and I nod, smiling slightly. We walk into Gaius's and he's working on a potion, pouring something from a bottle. He looks up and his eyes widen.

"What happened to you, Merlyn?" He asks me and I take in a breath shakily.

"I was in the armory and Sir Valiant tried to... he was going to.. he.." I start to say but can't say the actual words. Arthur puts his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"He tried to rape her. I walked in before he could, Thank God." Arthur says, his voice still angry and I don't understand why he's so upset. Gaius drops the bottle and hurries over to me, inspecting my bruises. Arthur turns to leave, but I stop him by grabbing his hand, and quickly remove it when I realize how inappropriate it was.

"Thank you." I tell him. He nods at me. "I'll be back to the training grounds before your next match." I tell him and he starts to object but I stop him. "I insist, Sire." He smiles slightly and leaves.

"He cares for you." Gaius says and I quickly look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"No he doesn't." I argue.

"He seemed quite upset. He must care a great deal to be that worried about your well-being." Gaius says , motioning for me to sit so he could look at my bruises. I decide to head up to my chamber and I use my magic to complete Arthur's checklist while I read the magic book Gaius gave me. Gaius enters my room and all of the objects drop, causing him to look at me.

"Are you using magic again?" He asks me.

"No." I reply, not looking up from my book.

"What's all this then?" He asks, gesturing to the stuff all over my floor. I shrug. "I just came to tell you supper's ready." He says and leaves. After supper, I head to Arthur's and find that all of his armor was brought to his room and placed on the spare table.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go back there." He explains and I smile at him.

"Thank you, Sire." I say and he nods.

"You did this all on your own?" He asks, gesturing to his armor. I nod.

"Yes, Sire." I tell him.

"Now let's see of you can get me into it without forgetting anything." He says and I successfully put on all his armor and hand him his helmet.

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse." He says.

"I'm a fast learner." I tell him.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true." Arthur says.

"Good luck, and Sire? Kick his ass." I tell him and he smiles before we head to the training grounds. Arthur marches into the arena and acknowledges the crowd, while I stand off to the side with Gaius.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asks me, smirking.

"It..." I start, but end with a sigh. "It isn't totally horrible all the time." I tell him nonchalantly as Arthur fights his opponent.

"Yes!" I cheer, clapping enthusiastically. Valiant fights in the arena and knocks Sir Ewan know, whose helmet rolls off and Valiant pins him with his shield. Valiant hits Ewan with his shield and stands up, but Ewan is laying on the ground, not moving.

"I think he's seriously hurt." I tell Arthur as Gaius enters the arena with his medical bag. Later on, I head back to Gaius's chambers and put Arthur's armor on the table.

"How is he?" I ask Gaius.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite." Gaius tells me.

"How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." I argue.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius explains.

"Can you heal him?" I ask him.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." He says.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius tells me, confirming my fears.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." I mumble to myself.

"What's that?" Gaius asks, clearly having heard me mumble.

"Nothing." I tell him and leave the chambers. I follow Valiant and watch him feed a live mouse to the serpents on his shield. I head back to Gaius's to tell him about what I saw.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." I say to him.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" He asks, sounding slightly hopeful I was mistaken.

"I know magic when I see it." I tell him confidently.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" He asks.

"Don't you believe me?" I ask him.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" He asks me and I sigh.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" I ask, exasperated.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight." Gaius explains to me.

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" I ask, furiously.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is." Gaius tells me, harshly. The next day, Arthur and I are standing on the training grounds and we're watching a serving boy use a ladder to place a helmet on Arthur's opponent.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" I ask him, slightly worried.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow." Arthur tells me.

"Ah, and you're fast." I interject and he nods.

"Exactly." He agrees. Arthur goes off to fight the giant knight and I stand off to the side as Gaius, reluctantly, approaches me.

"How're you getting on?" He asks me.

"Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business." I tell him, stiffly. Arthur fights the giant knight and wins, and Valiant wins his next match. We look at the final brackets.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him." I tell Gaius. Later I sit with Sir Ewan by the sickbed. Gaius enters and walks over to me.

"Merlyn, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this." He tells me and I look up at him.

"But we don't have any proof." I state.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter." Gaius says and I think of the snakes, and I get up and leave.

"Merlyn?" Gaius calls after me as I shut the door and head to Valiant's guest chambers. I say a spell to unlock the door and slip inside. I trace the snake with a stick and I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I turn towards the door, and hear hissing so I grab a sword and cut off the snake's head, grabbing it, careful not to touch it's fangs and hurry back to Gaius's chambers. Gaius extracts venom from the snake's fangs.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Gaius tells me.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." I turn to head to the door.

"You'll need this." Gaius tells me, handing me the snake head.

"And Merlyn, what you did was very brave." He tells me and I smile before heading to Arthur's chambers. Arthur is dining in his chambers when I come in.

"You? You chopped its head off?" He asks, incredulously.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat." I explain to him.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur denies.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." I tell him.

"I don't like the guy after what he did to you, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur says.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" I tell him, picking up the snake head. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" I ask him and he takes the head, looking it over.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you." I tell him.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." Arthur says and I look him in the eyes.

"I swear it's true." I tell him.

"Then I believe you." Arthur says. We go to see Uther and the conversation doesn't end well, once Arthur slips and tells Uther I was the one to see the magic, Arthur had to apologize and we headed back to his chambers in silence. He stands facing away from me and I wring my hands together, playing with the sleeves on my brown dress, nervously.

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." He says to me.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." I start to say.

"'Didn't go to plan'?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" He yells and I wince.

"We can still expose Valiant." I tell him.

"I no longer require your services." He tells me, coldly.

"You're sacking me?" I ask, not bothering to mask the hurt in my voice.

"I need a servant I can trust." Arthur says and I flinch at that comment.

"You can trust me!" I tell him.

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" He dismisses me and I wait until I close his door before a sob escapes me, and I don't bother to wipe away the tears as I walk to the dragon's cave.

"Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye." I yell and the dragon flies down onto the rock in front of me.

 _'If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny.'_ He says.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone, let alone marry someone, who hates me?" I ask him.

 _'A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that.'_

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle." I say, scoffing.

 _'That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth.'_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him, confused.

 _'You know, young witch, this is not the end. It is the beginning.'_ And with that, he flies away.

"Just give me a straight answer!" I yell after him, knowing he can't hear me. After that, I sit on the palace steps and Gwen approaches.

"Hello Merlyn." She says to me.

"All right?" I ask and she sits next to me.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" She asks me and I nod. "What are you going to do?" She asks me.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" I ask, putting my head in my hands.

"Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." She tells me and I sigh.

"And how do I do that?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She replies and I catch sight of a dog statue.

"That's it." I whisper, but Gwen hears me. I stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asks and I look at her.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" I ask her and she nods, confused. She helps me put the statue in the wheelbarrow and I say goodbye to her, heading back to Gaius's chambers. I open the door and wheel in the statue.

"What are you doing with that?" He asks, sounding confused.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." I tell him, putting the statue in my chamber an pulling my magic book out from under a floor board.

" _Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ " I read from the book and I look at the dog statue.

" _Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ " I chant the spell. I try it over and over again, but nothing happens. I sigh and head back to Arthur's chambers. I enter and I see Arthur preparing for his fight.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." He says to me, not looking at me.

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you." I plead.

"I know." He tells me

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." I say to him, trying to get him to listen to me.

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" He asks me, and I sigh.

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." I tell him.

"Then I die." Arthur says and I suck in a breath sharply.

"Don't say that. How can you go out there and fight like that?" I ask him, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Because I have to. It's my duty. And I also am fighting Valiant for you, for what he tried to do.. I can't let him get away with that, Merlyn." He tells me, turning to look at me, and I think I see him wince when he notices my tears. I look at him once more and quickly leave the room. I head back to my room and go straight to practicing the spell, until I fall asleep with my book in my lap. I wake early the next morning and drowsily chant the spell again. I mumble the spell again, with my eyes closed and hear a growl, but continue to chant the spell until I hear a dog bark.

"I did it!" I exclaim and the dog starts to lunge at me, but I hurry through the door and shut it.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" Gaius tells me.

"I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later." I call over my shoulder as I hurry out the door and over to the training grounds. Valiant pins Arthur to the wall but Arthur shoves him off, and I take the opportunity.

" _Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ " I chant quietly and the snakes come out of the shield, causing the crowd to stand in surprise.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant calls out to the snakes.

"He is using magic." Uther says, shocked.

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur says to Valiant. Valiant chuckles darkly and sends the snakes to the ground.

"Kill him!" He commands the and Arthur starts to back up, but I grab a sword from a knight standing next to me and I throw it to him.

"Arthur!" I yell and use a spell to make it look like a lucky throw. He catches it and swings at Valiant, before killing the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all." Arthur says to Valiant before he drops and the crowd cheers. Arthur stops by me for a moment and gives me a look, which includes a small smile.

"Care to accompany me to the feast?" He asks and my eyes widen. I nod silently and he chuckles.

Once at Gaius's, I change into the azure gown Morgana gave me and I left my curls loose, letting them hand to just above my waist. I fasten the necklace and open the door, catching Arthur off guard. He offers his arm and I take it, as we stop just outside the banquet hall to hear Uther announce Arthur. We walk in together and I feel all eyes on us, causing me to blush. We start to dance and I blush even more.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says you saved me. Like I needed any help. I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you." He tells me and I raise an eyebrow.

"No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even." I tell him, smiling and he looks surprised before clearing his throat.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." He tells me and I smirk.

"Your servant? You sacked me." I remind him.

"Now I'm rehiring you." He says and I snort.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." He tells me and I sigh.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

Gaius was called to examine a body that was found in the lower town, and had asked for my help.

"Aren't you scared?" I ask Gaius and he quirks an eyebrow.

"Of what?" He asks me, curiously.

"That you might catch whatever it is." I tell him.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." He replies and he turns the body to reveal a white skinned, white eyed face.

"You were saying?" I mutter to him.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic." He says to me. We find a cart and I out the body on it, covering it with the sheet, and wheel it through the lower town and towards the castle drawbridge. I'm almost there when I see Gwen.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, and I stop.

"Er...just moving something." I tell her, cryptically.

"Looks heavy." She says to me.

"Er, it's nothing really. Er...someone got you flowers and you didn't tell me?" I ask her, gesturing to the flowers.

"Oh! No. Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She says, gesturing to my scarf. I raise my eyebrows, curious about why she's so happy.

"Thanks. Well, er..." I say, putting the flower in my braid.

"Aww. You're wearing it in your hair like a girl." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Er...see you." I tell her and she smiles.

"Bye." She says, and I hurriedly push the cart to Gaius's chambers. Gaius examines the body with a magnifying glass.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius tells me.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" I ask him, concerned.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius says to me and my eyes widen.  
"You think it's caused by magic?" I ask him.

"Merlyn!" Arthur yells from the other side of the door, and I open it before he can see the body.

"Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." I tell him.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." He says, but frowns when he sees the flower in my hair, which I look over at it. 

"Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me." I tell him and he looks back at me.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur tells me and turns away. 

"Okay." I say and close the door.

"Gaius..." I turn and say.

"I heard." He tells me.

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" I ask him.

"'Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant." Gaius says to me.

"Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done..." I start to say.

"You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up." Gaius interrupts.

"Hey, I'm not your servant." I say to him.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." He says and I smile, knowing he was kidding. We walk to the council chamber and see a dead servant on the floor. Gaius stops to examine him.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asks him.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Gaius says.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asks, rather angrily.

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius explains.

"What did you conclude?" The king asks.

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one." Gaius tells him.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther asks impatiently.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast." Gaius admits.

"What is the cause?" The king inquires.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Gaius tells him and Uther pulls Arthur off to the side. Arthur and the guards begin searching the town, while Gaius and I walk through town we see a sick man.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive." I tell him.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius tells me.

"But we haven't tried." I say to him.

"If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?" Gaius asks me.

"With magic." I tell him.

"Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. Merlyn, this is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease." He tells me. Later, Gaius is heating a vial of liquid.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." He replies.

"Will that tell you who did it?" I ask him, curious.

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." He explains to me.

"Why would someone use magic like that?" I ask him.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." He informs me.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." I argue.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." He states and then Arthur and the guards burst in.

"Over there." He tells a guard. He looks over to Gaius. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." He tells us.

"What for?" Gaius asks him.

"A sorcerer." Arthur answers.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius asks, sounding confused, but I know he's afraid for me.

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur says to him.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search." Gaius announces.

"All these books and papers?" Arthur asks him, gesturing to them.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Gaius tells him.

"What's this room up here?" Arthur asks, looking up at the stairs.

"Er, it's mine." I speak up.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asks.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur tells us heading up the stairs.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispers to me and my eyes widen.

"Merlyn, come here. Look what I found." He calls out and I walk in.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur says and I blush. I notice the book on the floor and I move the bed sheet to cover it. Arthur looks under the bed and doesn't see it, so he leaves my room.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" He asks Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius says to him and I suppress a smirk.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He says then turns to his guards. "We're finished here." He tells them and they exit, Gaius closes the door.

"We have to hide that book." Gaius tells me.

"No. We must use it." I argue.

"Don't be stupid." Gaius reprimands me.

"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." I tell him, growing agitated.

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlyn, your life is destined for more important things." Gaius explains to me.

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great witch?!" I ask him.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized." He tells me and I sigh.

"When?! How long do I have to wait?" I ask him.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlyn." He tells me and I scoff.

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" I ask him, sharply.

"Your time will come." He simply states.

"I could cure that man we saw." I say to him.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlyn..." Gaius tells me.

"It is when it would save a life." I interrupt. 

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading." He explains.

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" I remind him.

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town." Gaius tells me.

"So what can we do?" I ask, sighing.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." Gaius replies. Gaius and I are examining another victim.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asks me.

"Er...she's a woman." I state the obvious.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" Gaius asks me.

"Erm...she's a courtier." I tell him.

"Ah." Gaius says.

"How does that help us?" I ask him.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" He asks me.

"Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." I say, and Gaius looks pained.

"Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." He tells me.

"Oh, and they probably ate different food." I add in.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaius asks, encouragingly.

"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air." I say.

"So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius asks and something registers in my head.

"Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" I ask him.

"Merlyn, you're a prodigy." He tells me, handing me a bucket and I walk to the well in the lower town. I'm filling up the bucket when I see Gwen running through town, crying.

"Gwen? Gwen!" I call after her but she keeps running. I grab the bucket of water and hurry back to Gaius's chambers. She tells us that her father has the sickness and when Gaius explains there's no cure, she runs out crying.

"There must be something we can do." I tell him.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." Gaius says to me.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." I argue.

"I fear you may be right." Gaius says, as he puts some of the water in a jar and places a flower in it. I got to my room. I wait until Gaius is asleep, and then check on him, and he's snoring, before I sneak out.

"What about over...in there?" A guard asks.

"Certainly, sir." Another guard replies. The guards are poking spears in haystacks. One of them approach my hiding spot.

" _Onstyrian, onbregdan._ " I whisper and a door across the street creaks open. A guard nears it and the door hits him in the face. I go into Gwen's house where Gwen and Tom are sleeping. I put a poultice under Tom's pillow.

" _þu fornimst adl fram guman._ " I whisper. I leave and watch them outside the door. Tom wakes and touches Gwen's head, which is resting on his bedside, and I leave, happy I help him. The next day, I go to Morgana's chambers to check on Gwen, who is humming happily.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle." She says happily

"His skin's clear, back to normal?" I inquire, hoping the poultice worked like it should've.

"Yes." She tells me.

"Great." I smile widely, and turn to leave.

"You don't seem surprised." Gwen says to me.

"No, no, I am. It's a miracle." I say to her.

"But how did you know he was well?" Gwen asks me.

"Er...because you're smiling." I tell her.

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" She asks me.  
"Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you." I swallow hard. "I'm psychic." I lie.

"No you're not." Gwen says, giggling.

"It's true." I tell her.

"Alright, what am I thinking?" She challenges me.

"That I'm not psychic." I tell her.

"You're strange. I, I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. It's kind of refreshing." She tells me.

"Erm, er, I 'm pleased for you." I tell her.

"Thank you." She says to me and I raise an eyebrow.

"What for?" I ask, confused.

"Don't know, just for asking." She tells me and I shrug.

That's what best friends are for, right? I didn't like to see you upset. I have to.. get on." I tell her and give a small smile before leaving. A while later, I'm walking through the corridor when I see guards dragging Gwen to the throne room. I drop the basket I was holding.

"Merlyn! Merlyn, please help me!" She calls out, then turns to the guards. "Why won't you listen to me?" She asks them. Gaius grabs my arm and escorts me to his chambers and slams the door.

"What've you done?!" He asks me angrily.

"What?" I ask him.

"I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good." He reprimands me.

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him. She's my best friend." I tell him.

"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?" Gaius asks and I realize he was right, that it was stupid.

"Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic." I say.

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius tells me.

"But she didn't!" I exclaim, rushing to leave.

"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!" He calls after me. I stop to think for a minute before leaving. I return sometime later and I sigh.

"I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple." I tell him.

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlyn. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor." He informs me.

"I can see that now." I say, admitting my fault.

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a witch?" He asks me.

"I must see her." I say, heading to the dungeons. I walk down the stairs to the dungeon and pass a weeping Morgana, so I hurry down to Gwen's cell.

"Gwen." I say. Gwen tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far. She's been crying.

"Thank you." She says to me and I frown.

"What for?" I ask her.

"For coming to see me." She says and my eyes start to tear up.

"I'm sorry." I tell her, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"It's not your fault." She tells me and that feels like a jab to the gut, because it is, my fault.

"Well..." I start to say.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it." She says to me and I sniffle.

"Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen." I tell her.

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..." She says.

"What?" I ask her.

"Remember me." She says and I feel another few tears slip down my cheeks.

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." I tell her, wiping my face and rushing up the stairs. I hurry to the council chambers and burst in.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" I yell and the council stares at me.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" I tell them. Gaius stands up.

"Merlyn! Are you mad?" He asks me, incredulously.

"I cannot let her die for me." I tell him then turn to Uther. "I place myself at your mercy." I say.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Gaius defends me.

"I do." I argue.

"Then arrest her." Uther commands and two guards grab my arms.

"Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlyn is a sorceress." Arthur argues.

"Did you not hear her?" He asks him.

"Yes." He admits.

"She admitted it." Uther says.

"She saved my life, remember." Arthur adds.

"Why should she fabricate such a story?" Uther asks him.

"As Gaius said, she's got a...grave mental disease." Arthur says.

"Really?" Uther asks and I shake my head.

"I do not!" I disagree.

"She's under her spell." Arthur says suddenly.

"Whose?" Uther asks him.

"Gwen's." Arthur tells him and I turn to gape at him.

"She believed Gwen to be her best friend, so when Gwen was taken, she went to visit her in the dungeon. It would've been easy for her to cast a spell on Merlyn to take the blame." He explains and Uther considers this.

Don't waste my time again. Let her go." He commands and the guards holding my let me go. Gaius escorts me back to his chambers.

"Arthur's an idiot." I exclaim.

"No. He was right to do what he did. It's a good thing he cares about you as much as he does. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius says and I blush.

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die." I exclaim.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius argues.

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a witch, he still couldn't see it." I tell him.

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius admits.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." I retort.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Gaius tells me. We go to the underground entrance to the water supply.

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gaius tells me and I put a bottle in the water.

"Let's take it back and examine it." He says. Something rears up out of the water.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaim and Gaius grabs my arm and we leave. Gaius and I are looking through a book for whatever we saw in the water.

"Here. It was an Afanc." Gaius tells me.

"An...a what?" I ask him.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" He asks me. He looks at his shelves of books.

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then." I tell him.

"Have you got a better idea?" He asks me. I walk out of the chambers and I see a pyre being built in the square on my way to the dungeons. I see Gwen laying in the cell.

"Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will." I promise and then leave. I head to the dragon's cave.

"Hello?" I call out.

 _'Hello.'_ The dragon says, flying down to land in front of me. _'The great witch returns, like I knew she would.'_ He says to me.

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." I tell him.

 _'Yes, I suppose you do.'_

"Will you help me?" I ask him.

 _'Trust the elements that are at your command.'_

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?" I ask him, confused.

' _You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.'_

"I- I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." I tell him and he flies off.

"No! Please help me!" I plead.

 _'I have.'_ he says, and laughs.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." I mutter and head back to Gaius's and I begin frantically looking through books.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asks me.

"Looking for a book." I tell him, not looking up.

"You going to tell me which one?" He asks me.

"A book on elements." I tell him.

"Elements?" Gaius parrots.

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?" I ask.

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." He informs me.

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" I ask him, confused.

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements." Gaius explains.

"What about the other two?" I ask him.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?" He asks, perplexed.

"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." I lie, not wanting to tell him about the dragon.

"What else do your powers tell you?" He asks, seeming to accept my lie.

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." I say, smirking.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius asks me and I think back to what the dragon said.

"I think that might be Arthur." I say, blushing a bit. Morgana walks in.

"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." She tells us, desperately.

"We're trying." Gaius tells us.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." She says, pleading.

"We need Arthur." I tell her.

"Arthur?" She repeats, confused.

"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." I inform her.

"Well, we must tell Uther." She states.

"The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius explains.

"So, what are we to do?" She asks us.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." I tell her.

"And that's why you need Arthur." Morgana says, understandingly.

"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King." I say, and Morgana smirks.

"Leave that to me." She says, turning and leaving. Gaius gives me the keys to the underground water supply.

 **Morgana POV**

After talking with Gaius and Merlyn, I hurry to Arthur's chambers and wait for him there. Arthur enters and looks surprised to see me there.

"Are you alright? Sorry about this, Merlyn's not been in today." He says, gesturing to the mess.

"Poor Merlyn." I say.

"Yeah." Arthur agrees.

"To offer to give her life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any other friend caring enough to do that for me." I say.

"No, I can't imagine that either." Arthur says and I smirk.

"But that's why you like Merlyn. She's a caring person. Unlike you, she loves her friends enough to sacrifice herself. Don't know what she sees in you, if you ask me." I say and Arthur looks caught off guard for a minute before clearing his throat.

"Maybe, that's because I haven't found the right person to love enough to make that sacrifice." He tells me.

"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor. There's not one of them that' s able to stand up for what is right." I say and he smirks.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks me.

"Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you are the man that Merlyn thinks you are. Be the man she deserves. Save her best friend." I tell him and he nods. We head to the tunnel where we're meeting Merlyn.

 **Merlyn POV**

I turn at footsteps and see Morgana and Arthur walking towards me, and I grin. Morgana sees this and winks at me. Arthur takes out his sword, I open the door, and he lights a torch.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlyn." Arthur says, and we hear a low growl, causing Morgana to gasp.

"You should stay here." Arthur tells her.

"I'm coming with you." She tells him, determined.

"No." Arthur argues.

"Scared I'll show you up?" She teases.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." He tells her.

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then." She tells him, smirking.

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt." He warns her.

"You could you...if you don't get out of my way." She warns back, and I smirk while Arthur rolls his eyes.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asks.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." I mutter. Arthur spins around.

"Stop." Arthur tells us.

"What?" I ask him, worriedly.

"It's just a shadow." He decides and we keep moving. We reach the water source.

"Spread out." Arthur says. We split up and hear a growl somewhere near Arthur, so Morgana and I rush to Arthur.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asks him.

"Yeah." He says, dismissively.

"Did you see it?" I ask him, quickly checking him over with my eyes, making sure he's unharmed.

"Yes." He admits.

"What did it look like?" I ask him, curious to know what we're looking for.

"It-it's quick." Arthur tells me. We hear Morgana scream and Arthur goes after the Afanc but it disappears.

"Where is it?" He asks.

"I think it's gone this way!" I call out. We walk, but the Afanc turns the corner and comes into full view. Arthur swings his sword and loses his sword, and Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with his torch.

"Arthur, use the torch!" I call out and he swings the torch.

" _Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan._ _"_ I whisper and my spell blows the flames into the Afanc, incinerating it. Morgana and I go to the dungeon where Tom is waiting and the three of us step into the cell.

"Dad!" Gwen exclaims and they hug.  
"Oh, my little child!" He cries out, happily. Gwen reaches out to grasp Morgana's hand.

"Thank you!" She tells her.

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlyn." Morgana tells them .

"Really?" Gwen asks, surprised.

"She's the real hero here." Morgana says and I smile shyly.

"I don't know what to say." Gwen says, grabbing my hand and I shrug. 

"I didn't do anything huge. Besides, you're my best friend Gwen, I couldn't do nothing." I tell her.

"I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." He says and they leave.

"Merlyn. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me." She says and I freeze.

"My secret?" I ask her, hesitantly.

"Merlyn, don't pretend. I know what you did." She says and I feel like my heart stops beating.

"You do?" I ask her worriedly.

"I saw it with my own eyes." She admits. My eyes widen.

"You did?" I ask her.

"I understand why you don't anyone to know."She tells me and I sigh.

"Well, obviously." I say to her. She smiles.

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." I say to her and she nods.

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Arthur's a very lucky man." She says and I blush.

"Arthur?" I repeat and she puts a finger to her lips.

"It's our secret." She promises and she smiles before leaving. I sigh. I head back to Gaius's and he has supper ready.

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" I ask him.

"Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention." He tells me.

"Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

"One day, Merlyn. One day." He says.

"One day what?" I ask him.

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." He says and I smile.

"Thanks." I say and he smiles as we finish our supper. 


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

As I'm carrying a heavy bag, I pass Gaius in the upper corridor.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" I ask him.

"You're a servant, Merlyn. It's what you do." He tells me.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." I mutter, setting the bag down.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul." Gaius says.

"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." I argue.

"No. I didn't." He disagrees, and a girl falls right in front of me.

"Sorry." She says to me, picking up the pillow and sheets.

"It's alright." I tell her, shrugging.

"Excuse me." She says going back to collecting the things she dropped.

"Let me give you a hand with that." I offer, crouching down and I look at her, and we stand up.

"Hi. I'm Merlyn." I tell her, shaking her hand.

"Cara. You're Arthur's maidservant. That must be such an honor." She tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. It is." I tell her, sarcastically.

"Thank you, Merlyn." She tells me and I smile politely.

"It was nice meeting you." She says causing me to nod, and after she leaves. Gaius tells me to get back to work. I head to Arthur's chambers and lay out the clothes for the feast, and reel back when I smell them.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" I ask him, disgusted by the smell.

"Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane." He replies.

"Did it end in a food fight?" I ask him, curiously.

"Don't all feasts?" He asks me.

"I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." I mutter to him.

"Not tonight they won't be." He says and I look up at him.

"I'm gonna be at the banquet?" I ask him, surprised.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" He tells me.

"Won't this do?" I ask, glancing down at my brown dress, red scarf and my tan boots.

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He says, smirking, holding up my 'ceremonial robes' and I gape.

"You can't be serious." I say and he tosses them to me, before I leave. Later that night I'm wearing the ridiculous feather hat that Arthur gave me, and I'm talking with Gwen.

"Nice hat." She says, giggling and I sigh.

"Thanks." I tell her, taking the hat off. I see that girl from earlier, Cara. Bayard and Uther finish signing the treaty and graps arms. Gwen says something about having to go and she leaves.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." Bayard says and a serving girl brings in a box.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last." He continues. Cara comes over, looking anxious.

"Merlyn, I need to speak to you." She tells me sounding as nervous as she looks.

"What is it?" I ask, concerned.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." She says and we step into the hallway.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized..." She says and I raise a brow.

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." I tell her soothingly.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." She explains to me.

"So, what are you trying to say?" I ask her, unsure as to her point.

"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me." She tells me, nervously.

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw." I tell her.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself." She informs me.

"Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" I ask her, becoming frightened.

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall." She explains.

"What has he done with the goblet?" I ask, terrified at the thought something could befall Arthur.

"I saw him putting something in it." She tells me, fearfully.

"What?" I ask, fearing her answer.

"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!" She tells me, scared of being killed for her accusations.

"Please, tell me! Was it poison?" I plead for her tell me and she nods. I suck in a breath and run back into the Hall of Ceremonies. I run in just as everyone begins to drink.

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" I call out, running up to Arthur and taking his goblet.

"What?" Uther asks me, irritated by my disruption.

"Merlyn, what are you doing?" Arthur asks me, confused.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." I explain.

"This is an outrage!" Bayrad cries and his men draw their swords, causing the knights of Camelot to do the same.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther orders him, and Camelot guards rush in. "You are outnumbered." He tells Bayard.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard retorts.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asks me, and I swallow hard.

"I'll handle this." Arthur tells him, skirting around the table.

"Merlyn, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?" He asks me, obviously thinking I'm drunk, taking the goblet from me.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Uther tells me, demanding an answer.

"He was seen lacing it." I tell him.

"By whom?" Uther asks me.

"I can't say." I say respectfully.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard says.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther commands and Arthur hands it to him.

"If you're telling the truth..." Uther says to Bayard.

"I am." Bayard tells him confidently.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther asks him, and Bayard sheathes his sword, reaching for the goblet.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther tells him and Bayard snorts. Suddenly Uther holds the goblet up to me.

"She'll drink it." He announces and my eyes widen.

"But if it is poisoned, she'll die!" Arthur objects.

"Then we'll know she was telling the truth." Uther says, simply.

"And what if she lives?" Bayard asks, looking at me, his eyes roaming up and down my body, and I restrain a shudder.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with her as you will." Uther tells him and Bayard smirks at me.

"Uther, please! She's just a girl! She doesn't know what she's saying!" Gaius tries to argue, knowing what Bayard wants to do with me.

"Then you should've schooled her better." Uther retorts.

"Merlyn, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur says, and if I didn't know any better I'd swear he sounded scared for me.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." I say, taking a breath and I toast to Bayard, Uther and Arthur before drinking it. After a minute I realize nothing happened.

"It's fine." I announce.

"She's all yours." Uther says and I start to feel my vision blur. Suddenly I can't breathe, I'm choking before I fall to the floor, the world around me turning black.

 **Arthur POV**

I don't understand what possessed her to come in the middle of the toasting and accuse Bayard of poisoning the goblet. I panic when my father tells her to drink it and I realize that I'm actually scared, for Merlyn. I'm scared of losing her. Which is ridiculous because she's my idiot maidservant who is always late and talking all the bloody time, but she's also caring and she listens and she treats me like a normal person and not 'Prince Arthur' but just Arthur, and I like it. I like _her._ What Morgana said in my chambers, when she was convincing me to help them, consumes my thoughts. ' _But that's why you like Merlyn...'_ And what I think about the most, _'Don't know what she sees in you, if you ask me.'_

"Merlyn, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." I say, and she looks at me, fear in her brilliant blue eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. Fear for me, I realize.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." She says and drinks it. Nothing happens and I sigh in relief. Then she starts to choke and she falls to the floor, and the relief I felt a moment ago is shattered.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" I hear my father call out, but I'm running to her, and I crouch down next to her.

"Merlyn. Can you hear me? We have to get her back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." I hear Gaius say, and I pick her up walking out of the hall, with my father calling after me, but I'm only worried about Merlyn. We hurry to Gaius's chambers and he opens the door and we walk inside and I can hear her gasping softly.

"Lay her on the bed quickly; she's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius orders her and she rushes to get what he asked for.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly, but at Gaius's quirked eyebrow, I see he noticed. I sit on a bench next to the bed, my eyes not leaving her beautifully freckled face, paler than usual.

"She's burning up." He tells me.

"You can cure her, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asks giving him the towel and bucket of water, which he wets and then places on her forehead.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." He tells her and she hands it to him. He stands and Gwen takes over placing the cloth on Merlyn's brow.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside." He notices after looking at it. I stand up and walk over.

"What is it?" I ask him, as he pulls something out of the goblet.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." He tells me.

"Her brow's on fire." Gwen tells Gaius and I glance at Merlyn.

"Keep her cool; it'll help control her fever." He informs her and she tends to Merlyn as he pulls out a book.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius reads.

"That's not particularly friendly." I comment to him.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius tells me.

"Sounds like fun." I say, sarcastically.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius warns me.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlyn?" I ask him, fearing the answer.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die." He tells me, looking regretful. I leave to go talk with my father while Guinevere goes to tend to Morgana and to update her about Merlyn, I'm sure. I walk with my father, after dressing in my chainmail.

"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" He asks me, sounding as if I said she'd been late rather than dying.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think." I tell him, confidently.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving girl." He tells me.

"Oh, because her life's worthless?" I ask, getting angry at the notion that she isn't important, because however inappropriate it is, she's important to me.

"No, because it's worth less than yours." He tells me, sounding almost sympathetic.

"I can save her. Let me take some men." I plead with him.

"No." He tells me.

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back." I continue, trying to change his mind.

"No." He repeats again.

"Why not?!" I exclaim and take a breath.

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." Father says to me.

"It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote..." I try to explain.

"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so." He tells me.

"Please, Father. She saved my life. I can't stand by and watch her die." I settle on saying rather than everything I'm thinking. I care for her. I can't imagine not seeing her everyday, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do whatever I could to save her.

"Then don't look. This girl won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to." He says, coldly.

"I can't accept that." I tell him.

"You're not going." He says to me.

"You can't stop me." I say, defiantly.

"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight." He yells at me and I storm back to my chambers, open the door, drop my sword on the table and lean over the fireplace.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment." Morgana says, and I try not to tense up, knowing she's only making the situation light because Merlyn is her friend and she's worried.

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright." I say, realizing I left her in the middle of the knights apprehending Bayard's men but after Merlyn collapsed I forgot about it all, except her.

"Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle." She says to me.

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men." I assure her and she smirks.

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?" She asks me and I frown.

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous." I warn her and she rolls her eyes.

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther." She tells me.

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one." I say to her.

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." She says to me and I turn around. She looks at me pointedly.

"You think I should go?" I ask her.

"It doesn't matter what I think. I know you, Arthur, and want to go. Don't let Uther stop you from saving her if you truly care for her. " She replies.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." I tell her, trying to convince myself more than her.

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly maidservant?" She asks, drawing my sword. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" She asks, presenting my sword and I take it. I sneak out to the barn, mount my horse, and ride, past the guards, over the drawbridge and out of Camelot.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"She's getting hotter." Gwen calls over to Gaius from her spot by her best friend's bedside.

"Him. _Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._ " Merlyn mutters incoherently.

"What language is that?" Gwen asks, confused. Gaius walks over and sits down beside her.

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are her own. Her pulse is weaker." Gaius says after checking it and he finds a large, circular rash on Merlyn's arm.

"What is it?" Gwen asks him, concerned.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." Gaius informs her.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asks him. Gaius checks his book with a magnifying glass.

"It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."" He reads to her.

"You said she had four days." Gwen tells him, referring to the deadline Gaius gave Arthur.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."" He tells her, referring to the hastening of the deadline.

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." Gwen says to him.

"No, he isn't." Gaius agrees.

"Then who did this?" Gwen asks confused.

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." Gaius starts to say but stops.

"Unless what?" Gwen asks him.

"What happened to that girl?" He asks her suddenly.

"Which girl?" Gwen asks him.

"Just before Merlyn burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took her outside." Gaius informs her.

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen describes.

"Find her. Quickly." Gaius tells her and she leaves.

"Arthur... _swa_..." Merlyn mutters again. She begins to stir restlessly, and Gaius is inspecting her rash as Gwen enters.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there." Gaius guesses, looking up from the magnifying glass.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Gwen asks him.

"Not who she claims to be." Gaius replies.

"But you know, don't you?" Gwen says to him.

"Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway." He tells her.

"Then who is she?" She asks him, confused.

"A powerful sorceress." Gaius tells her.

"Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her." She says, stepping forward and grabbing the back of a chair.

"No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no." Gaius says, realizing something important.

"What?" Gwen asks him, worried.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap." Gaius explains to her.

"Arthur. Arthur." Merlyn whimpers incoherently. Merlyn continues muttering incoherently. The chanting was a spell allowing her to shadow travel to Arthur's location, but only her consciousness, so she could see and hear him but he couldn't see or hear her.

 **Merlyn POV**

Arthur leads his horse through the forest, with the Cockatrice hiding behind a fallen log. He hears someone crying and comes across Cara, pretending to cry, sitting on a fallen log with fake bruises.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He asks Cara, and the Cockatrice roars behind him, causing Cara to shriek.

"Stay back." He tells her as he faces the beast, I notice Cara smile. The cockatrice lunges at Arthur and he rolls under it as it jumps, throwing his sword, and killing it. Cara grimaces and Arthur looks at her as she gets up and backs away, pretending to be afraid. I scoff and roll my eyes. I have a bad feeling about Cara, so I decide to watch her closely.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" He asks, pointing to her bruises.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me." She begs him, sounding scared.

"I won't. I'm not going to." He tells her and I frown.

"You can take me away from here?" She asks him, and I glare at her because of the way she says it.

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur tells her determined as he looks at the cave mouth then walking over to his horse.

"Why have you come to the caves?" She asks him, although by her face, she knows why.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here." He explains, as he unties the horse.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you." She offers him, trying to sound innocent.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." He tells her as he leads his horse over to where she is.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." Cara tells him and he follows her, leading his horse. I fall into step beside him, not wanting to leave him alone with Cara. They enter the cave with torches and I follow.

 **3rd person POV**

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap." Merlyn mutters but her consciousness is with Arthur and she's trying to warn him of the trap.

"Her fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asks Gaius as they sit by his bedside.

"The poison's setting in." Gaius explains sadly.

" _eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume._ " Meryln chants quietly. Gaius wipes her brow.

"Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asks Gwen, as he's tending to Merlyn.

"Yes, of course." Gwen replies, standing and going to get the wolfbane.

"Merlyn, you must fight it." He whispers to her, hoping somehow, that she could hear him.

 **Merlyn POV**

Cara and Arthur head deeper into the cave and turn a corner.

"There they are." Cara tells him, and he looks to see the flowers are on a narrow ledge across from us with a long drop. Arthur looks down. Cara smirks and my bad feeling is back.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." He reassures her and I smile, because despite it, he cares about people, not even thinking she could be part of it.

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me." Cara chants and the cave begins to shake. "Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..." She continues her chanting and Arthur turns around.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaims, not understanding.

"...hiersumie me." She finishes and I gasp when the rock falls out from under Arthur, causing him to drop his torch and jump for the opposite ledge, catching it with his hand. I sigh in relief that he's okay, for now at least.

"I expected so much more." Cara complains and I glare daggers at her.

"Who are you?!" Arthur calls out to her.

"The last face you'll ever see." She tells him, pulling down her hood, rather too dramatically for me. Then I see a giant spider and comes towards Arthur.

"It seems we have a visitor." She says and Arthur edges away from the spider, drawing his sword and kills it, while dangling from the ledge.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." She tells him cryptically, then leaves with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark.

"Who are you?!" He yells after her and I try to think of a way to get him out of this.

 **3rd person POV**

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."_ Merlyn mutters and Gaius notices something glowing.

"Merlyn." He says, folding down the blanket to reveal Merlyn holding a glowing ball of light in her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asks her, in wonder at what she's doing while dying.

 **Merlyn POV**

It's too dark, so I say a spell and a ball of light appears in my hand, to light the cave for Arthur and he sees it.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" He calls out and I realize he thinks that the light in my hand is Cara toying with him. I move the light above Arthur and he pulls himself up onto the ledge. I move the light higher but Arthur sees the Mortaeus flower on the wall.

"Leave them, Arthur." I beg him, and I swear he looks as if he might've heard me. Then we hear more spiders screech and crawl towards Arthur.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." I tell him, but he climbs to the flower and grabs it, putting it in a pouch on his belt. Spiders keep coming and Arthur races to the top.

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb." I tell him and he makes it to the top and I end the light spell, making the ball of light disappear.

 **Arthur POV**

Once I make it back to Camelot, I don't exactly get the welcome I was hoping. The guards inform my father I've returned, arrest me and take me to a cell. My father comes by a short time later.

"You disobeyed me." He says to me.

"Of course I did, a woman's life is at stake. Do not let Merlyn die because of something I did." I plead.

"Why do you care so much? The girl is just a servant." He says bluntly.

"She knew the danger she was putting herself in, and she knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyway. She saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me." I tell him.

"Of course it was." Father says, dismissing my story. I pull out the flower.

"Gaius knows what to do with it." I tell him, handing it to him and he takes it.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." I beg him and my father crushes the flower.

"NO!" I yell, rushing forward, realizing with a sickening tightening in my stomach that my father just destroyed the one chance Merlyn had of surviving.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another maidservant." He tells me, dropping the flower just outside my cell door, and the guards lock the door. I try to reach the flower but it's just beyond my reach.

 **3rd person POV**

"She hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asks Gwen as she enters.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?" She asks him.

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save her." Gaius informs her.

"Then we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon." Gwen suggests.

"That would be very dangerous." Gaius argues, worrying for her safety.

"I've got to. Merlyn will die if I don't." She says, looking over at her best friend as Merlyn struggles to breathe.

"Be careful." Gaius tells her.

 **Arthur POV**

Father left some time ago and all I can think about is Merlyn. She's dying and I can't do anything to save her. I hadn't realized how much I cared for her, or that I cared for her at all. She is stubborn, sarcastic, late, talkative, but also caring, compassionate, brave, selfless and of course, she's beautiful. I can't believe I feel this way for my maidservant and if Morgana can be trusted, she feels the same.

"Food for the prisoner." I hear Gwen say and the guard unlocks the door for her.

"Set it down over there." I tell her, and she sets it down on a small table and steps back. I get up and go to the table.

"Thank you." I say and she turns to leave, but I place the flower on the tray.

"Wait a minute." I tell her, putting the plate back down and walking to my place on the floor.

"I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." I tell her and she picks up the plate, smiles when she sees the flower, then she leaves the cell.

 **3rd person POV**

Gwen rushes into Gaius's chambers with the Mortaeus flower.

"How is she?" She asks, rushing over to Gaius.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" He asks, stopping his pacing.

"Here." She says, handing him the flower.

"Her breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." He informs her. Gwen sits down next to Merlyn's sickbed as Gaius crushes the flower leaf but stops.

"Why have you stopped?" She asks him, worriedly.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius tells her.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could." Gwen argues.

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." He tells her, handing her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding.

" _Sythan..._ " He starts, looking around, nervously. " _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._ " He chants, causing the potion to sizzle and foam for a moment. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to her friend's side.

"Thank you." He says, pouring the potion in a small cup and going to Merlyn.

"Hold her nose." Gaius orders Gwen and she pinches Merlyn's nose as he pours the potion into her mouth.

"Swallow, Merlyn. Swallow it." Gaius commands the silly witch he's grown to see as a daughter.

"She's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" Gwen asks him, worriedly. Gaius puts his head to Merlyn's chest.

"Her heart has stopped." Gaius announces.

"She's dead?" Gwen asks him, her voice breaking.

"She can't be. She can't be. It was her destiny." Gaius says, standing up.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker." Gwen says, standing and crying in Gaius's arms.

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after her better. It's my fault." He tells her, kissing her head.

 **Merlyn POV**

I open my eyes to see Gwen crying in Gaius's arms, and Gaius kissing Gwen on the head and I sit up slightly.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." I say weakly and they both turn to me, shocked.

"Merlyn. You're alive." He says to me and I give him a look.

"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." I say sarcastically. Gwen launches at me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back weakly.

"Sorry, I'm just...You're my best friend and I thought you were dead." She says letting go and sitting back. I shrug slightly.

"It's fine...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." I tell them and they begin to explain how Arthur risked his life to save me, and I smile. Later, I'm sitting at the table with a brown blanket wrapped around my shoulders and I hear someone come in.

"Still alive, then?" Arthur asks walking up to me and I turn to look at him.

"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that." I say to him, smiling.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent maidservant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." He says to me and I nod.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." I tell him and he turns to leave, but I stand and walk over. "Arthur. Thank you." I tell him kissing his cheek and I think I see him blush slightly.

"You too. Get some rest." He says, before leaving.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant, but then again, there aren't many that would fall for a servant either." Gaius says and I blush a deep scarlet.

"I-uh well, it all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." I tell him.

"Eat your dinner." Gaius says to me and I go back to the table, sit down, and pick up the spoon.

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur." I say to Gaius.

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlyn." Gaius tells me and I frown, before eating my dinner.


	5. Lancelot

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

Gaius decided this morning that he needed more mushrooms, but of course he realized this at dawn. So I've been picking mushrooms for hours when I hear a screeching sound and I turn to see a winged creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. I start to run and it chases me until my dress catches on a fallen log and I trip, waiting for it to deliver a final blow. A man yells and attacks the creature with a sword but it breaks.

"Run! Run!" He tells me, grabbing hold of me and we run, hiding behind a a fallen tree. The man holds his side.

"It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlyn." I tell him, smiling gratefully.

"Lancelot." He tells me, shaking my hand, and then passing out.

"Well, that's just bloody perfect." I mutter, trying to figure out how to get him to Gaius. I ultimately decided to use magic to sneak him into Gaius's chambers and Gaius helped me get him on the sickbed. After examining him, Gaius looks up at me.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." He informs me and I nod. A while later, Lancelot wakes up and I ask him why he came to Camelot.

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." He sighs, downtrodden about his abilities.

"Lancelot." I interrupt.

"Yes?" He questions, confused.

"They are going to love you." I state confidently.

"They are?" He inquires, self consciously.

"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself." I inform him, smiling.

"I hardly think so." He scoffs.

"In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now." I announce.

"You know Arthur?" He asks me, skeptically.

"Oh yes." I respond, cryptically. Later, I'm in the lower town with Arthur as he tells me about another nobleman fails to pass the sparring portion of the knighthood tests.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur complains and I smile to myself.

"Well, I think I might be able to help." I suggest and he raises a brow.

"You, Merlyn? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline. Besides, you are a woman, and women can't be knights." Arthur explains and shake my head.

"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." I elaborate.

"Yeah?" He questions, unsure.

"He saved my life." I inform him.

"That's blowing it for starters." Arthur says sarcastically and I roll my eyes. Things had gone back to the way they used to after I recovered from being poisoned. Something changed in our dynamic, and we both knew it, but neither wanted to address it.

"No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly." I tell him, fully confident in Lancelot's ability.

"That's great, Merlyn. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot." He replies.

"The what?" I ask him, confused.

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman.." Arthur starts but I interrupt.

"Oh, er, he-he is a nobleman." I blurt out without thinking.

"Is he?" Arthur inquires, his interest peaked.

"Absolutely." I confirm, nodding.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur tells me before walking off and I grin.

"Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it." I call after him before hurrying back to Gaius's to tell Lancelot. I walk in and Lancelot is immediately walking over to me.

"Well? Did you speak to him?" He asks me, anxiously.

"Yeah, I spoke to him." I reply.

"And?" He inquires, sounding more nervous than before.

"And..." I say, feigning disappointment.

"No." He sighs, shaking his head disappointed.

"He said he would like to meet you." I tell him, breaking into a grin.

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" He exclaims shaking my hands.

"Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing." I brush it off and then clear my throat. "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?" I question hopefully.

"A nobleman? No." He chuckles. "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's this..." I start to explain, but Gaius interrupts.

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him." He tells us.

"The nobility." I interject.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Gaius explains.

"But that is not fair." I argue.

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am." Gaius apologizes. Later on, Lancelot and I are sitting in my chambers with me sitting on my bed and Lancelot on the window seat.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" I ask him, curiously.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted." He explains despairingly.

"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." I promise him and head off to the palace library to look for a way to help Lancelot. I search for a book, while Geoffrey of Monmouth watches and I grab a book.

"Homework." I explain as I head to a table. I sit and open the book to a page of Northumbrian nobility, then pull out a piece of parchment.

"Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon." I chant, copying the page and putting it in the pocket of my tan coat, before I notice Geoffrey walk over.

"Ahem." He says loudly and I hand him the book.

"It's a...real page turner." I tell him and he checks the title, so I flash a smile before hurrying out of the library. I head back to Gaius 's chambers where Lancelot waits and I hold up the parchment.

"What's that?" Lancelot asks me, curiously.

"This is your seal of nobility." I inform him excitedly.

"I don't understand." He tells me and I smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." I introduce, unrolling the parchment to show him the seal.

"No, Merlyn. No." He tells me and I sigh.

"Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then." I reply, rolling up the parchment and turning away.

"Of course I do!" He says and I turn back.

"Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!" I exclaim.

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for." He explains and I scoff.

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it." I argue.

"But the rules, Merlyn." He objects.

"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you." I plead, and he eventually agrees. We walk over to Gwen's to have her take Lancelot's measurements.

"Thi..." He clears his throat. "This is very kind of you, er..." He says as she takes his measurements, trailing off because he doesn't know her name.

"Gwen." She introduces herself, looking up at him.

"Gwen." He repeats, testing the name out.

"Short for Guinevere." She explains, smiling, as she stands to take his top measurements.

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere." He tells her, sounding slightly nervous.

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlyn. Merlyn would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlyn?" She asks me and I shrug, from my spot leaning against the table, smiling as I watch them together. " Sorry, can you raise your arms?" She asks, and he does. "Thank you. Sorry." She says, as she takes his arm measurements. "I think it's great that Merlyn's got you this chance. We need men like you." She explains as she takes his neck measurements and I smirk. 

"You do?" Lancelot asks, looking into her eyes.

"Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me." Gwen rambles nervously.

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady." Lancelot informs her and I bite my lip.

"And I'm not a lady." Gwen tells him, giggling.

"Sorry, my..." He stumbles over an apology.

"Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot." She reaches her hand to shake his, but Lancelot takes her hand and kisses it before we leave. We walk through the courtyard toward Gauis's chambers.

"She seems lovely. Guinevere." Lancelot says, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." I tell him and he nods.

"Is she.. you know.. seeing anyone?" He asks me and I laugh.

"No, no. She's not." I inform him, giving him a sideways look. The next day, we head to the training grounds, where Arthur is training the recruits. Gwen fixes Lancelot's chainmail while I watch Arthur train the recruits, wearing his chainmail and sounding very authoritative. I get so lost that Gwen clears her throat and I blush, turning to help her.

"Well...you certainly look the part." I assure him after regaining my composure.

"Doesn't he just?" Gwen replies happily.

"I don't feel it." Lancelot admits, playing with the collar of his chainmail.

"Okay, that'll do for today. Well done." Arthur tells the recruits and heads over to the sword rack.

"Here's your chance. Go for it." I encourage and Lancelot walks over as Arthur puts his sword in the rack. Arthur makes a spectacle out of Lancelot but he took it rather well and Arthur starts him off in the stables, causing Lancelot to look over and I give him a thumbs up in response. Arthur follows his gaze and raises a brow at me, causing me to give him a look that shows I don't agree with the way he treated Lancelot. I turn and head back to Gaius's chambers, and he asks for my help.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset." Gaius tells me apologetically.

"Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some." I reply, continuing to grind the ingredients.

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature." He compliments and I feel guilty, lying to him.

"Thank you, Gaius." I tell him, smiling slightly, just as Lancelot enters, covered in, what I hope is dirt.

"How'd it go?" I ask, hopefully.

"Ugh." He grunts as he goes to my chamber, causing Gaius to give me a look.

"He found work at the stables." I lie.

"I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?" Gaius says and I sigh.

"He's er...trying out for the knights." I reply nervously.

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlyn?" He asks.

"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair." I argue

"You bent the rules? Using magic?" Gaius asks me, sounding upset.

"It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic." I dismiss.

"Your magic is not a toy, Merlyn. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit." He scolds me.

"I know. I know." I agree. 

"Then why'd you do it?" He asks me and I sigh.

"I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead." I inform Gaius and head to my chambers. There are screams, so Gaius and I head to the Square to help. I find an injured woman and help her sit next to Gaius.

"You're safe now, I promise." I reassure her as Gaius tends to another woman.

"How is she?" I ask, concerned.

"Okay." He replies. Lancelot runs into the Square.

"What happened to these people?" Lancelot asks, looking around.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Gaius informs us, causing Lancelot and I to exchange a look. Arthur decides to move Lancelot's test forward, so the next day we're gathered on the training grounds, as Lancelot faces Arthur. During the fighting, Gwen grabs my arm in her anxiety.

"Sorry." She mutters her apology and I nod, understandingly. Just as Lancelot looks like he's failed, he surprises everyone when he knocks Arthur down. Lancelot passes and is named a Knight of Camelot. At the celebration, I stand with Gaius while Lancelot sits at a table with Arthur, drinking.

"Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?" I ask him, glancing over at my new friend.

"I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlyn. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold." Gaius warns me and I nod.

"Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration." I tell him, smirking, and he chuckles.

"Point taken. Don't come back too late." He reminds me and I smile.

"All right." I nod, before walking over to where Morgana and Gwen are sitting. Morgana excuses herself to talk to Sir Leon, leaving Gwen and I to drink and gossip.

Arthur POV

I'm sitting at the table, drinking with Lancelot, when I notice her walk toward Guinevere and Morgana. She's wearing a simple, yet stunning, lilac dress, with her long black waves pinned back with small purple flowers. Morgana leaves with Leon, and Guinevere says something that makes Merlyn laugh. Gwen and Merlyn walk over to the food table, Merlyn smiling as she tells Guinevere something.

"Here's trouble. Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?" I ask Lancelot, taking a drink from my goblet. Lancelot looks over to where Guinevere and Merlyn are standing.

"Yes, Sire. I do." Lancelot replies and I look over at Merlyn, as she and Guinevere talk animatedly about something.

"Yeah. I suppose she is." I agree, and Merlyn notices my gaze, blushing, before I look away.

Merlyn POV

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." I tell her, noticing Lancelot's gaze. I also noticed Arthur looking at me, but he looked away before I could gather the expression on his face.

"Don't be silly." She brushes off and I raise a brow.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" I ask her, curious and she sighs.

"He's not really my type." She says, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." I mutter and she scoffs.

"You're one to talk." She smirks, looking over at Arthur and I blush a deep red, as I grab another drink from a passing servant. 

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you could have him.." I implore.

"But I can't and I never will." She argues.

"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen." I sigh and Arthur pounds on the table, causing everyone to look up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." Arthur toasts and everyone applauds. Lancelot and I leave my chambers the next morning, with very strong headaches and a lot of regret regarding the amount of ale we consumed.

"Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it." Lancelot comments, and I nod, before wincing.

"Good morning, Lancelot. Merlyn." Gaius greets us, holding out two fizzing drinks. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." He instructs and we do as he says.

"Argh." We exclaim in unison over the disgusting drink.

"Better?" He asks and we nod. "Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." I correct him and we all laugh before guards enter. "What are you doing?" I ask them, confused.

"King's orders." One of them explains as they grab Lancelot and escort him out.

"Stop!" I call after them but they're already gone. I immediately head to the dungeons to visit Lancelot.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." I tell him, guiltily as he sits on the floor of his cell.

"You're not to blame." He tells me and I shake my head.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie." I argue.

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone." He insists.

"I wish there was something I could do." I say sadly.

"There is. You can stop blaming yourself." He tells me. I walk back to Gaius's chambers after talking with Lancelot.

"Merlyn?" Gaius asks me.

"Whatever you do, don't say, 'I told you so.'" I interrupt as I sit on the chair.

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlyn. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this." He informs me, calling me over to look at a picture in a book.

"That is it. That's the monster." I confirm, seeing the monster that attacked me when I met Lancelot. Suddenly, warning bells sound, causing us to hurry to the window. People are running wildly around the square, screaming, as the creature swoops down. After Arthur and the knights manage to scare away the creature, Gaius and I head to inform the king of our findings. I stand behind Gaius in a worn blue dress, with my red scarf and my long, black hair in a braid off to the side. After Gaius explains that the creature, a Griffin, can only be killed by magic, we head back to his chambers.

"Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?" I ask him, worried about Arthur facing the Griffin again.

"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die." Gaius informs me and I sigh.

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason." I say, hoping the King could be reasoned with.

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope." Gaius says, looking at me, causing me to frown.

"You're not suggesting..." I trail off, realizing he is suggesting what I think he is.

"It is your destiny, Merlyn. The true purpose of your magic." He reminds me and I shake my head.

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." I deny softly, my eyes becoming glassy.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." Gaius surmises and I turn away, beginning to pace, shaking my head.

"No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way." I say, sounding as scared as I feel.

"This is the only way." Gaius replies adamantly.

"Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlyn. Do that, Merlyn. Go and kill the griffin, Merlyn. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire." I mutter sarcastically, as I continue to pace.

"Merlyn! Merlyn, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." Gaius tells me softly and I nod, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry." I apologize, feeling guilty for snapping at him.

"I don't know what else I can say." He says, shaking his head.

"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." I inform him and we begin to search through all of Gaius's books for anything on the Griffin.

"There. You must do this for Arthur." Gaius points out, and I sigh.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." I comment after reading the page.

"Nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius informs me, handing me a rusty dagger.

"Try. You have it within you. I know you do." He encourages me and I take a deep breath.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." I chant and nothing happens, causing Gaius and I to look at each other.

"Don't worry, Merlyn, we have plenty of time." Gaius assures me and I bite my lip, hoping I can cast the spell in time to save Arthur. I continue trying the spell, and continue to fail.

"Don't worry, Merlyn. I know you're trying." Gaius tells me, trying to reassure me.

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." I tell him, my eyes filling with tears at the thought of something happening to Arthur.

"Merlyn!" Gaius scolds and Gwen rushes in.

"Merlyn! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!" Gwen tells me and I stand up.

"He's what?" I ask, in shock, and Gwen just shurgs, so I run out of the chambers and into the lower town to see Lancelot saddling a horse.

"I'm coming with you." I tell him and he looks up at me.

"No, you're not." He refuses and I roll my eyes.

"Just try and stop me." I challenge him.

"Merlyn, you're not a soldier." He explains and I sigh.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go." I say, determined, starting to walk towards the gate, and Lancelot helps me onto a horse, as we head into the forest to help Arthur. We hear men dying and reach the fallen knights, and I see something that I've been dreading. The golden blonde hair stood out as I jump off the horse and pick up the skirt of my dress as I hurry over to him.

"Arthur." I call out, tears pooling in my eyes and I feel for his pulse, and sigh in relief when I find one.

"Well?" Lancelot asks, referring to Arthur's condition.

"He's alive." I inform him, smiling as I brush a strand of golden hair out of his face before we hear the Griffin hiss. Lancelot rides into attack poition with a lance and shuts his visor.

"Okay, Merlyn, it's now or never." I mumble to myself as Lancelot rears his horse. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." I chant and nothing happens, just as Lancelot charges. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." I repeat, to no avail, as Lancelot passes me. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" I chant louder as the Griffin charges. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." I chant, this time, louder and more confident, which seemed to work, because the lance flames blue, hitting and killing the Griffin, causing the magic glow to vanish.

"Yes!" I cheer, and Arthur stirs, so I run off, leaving Lancelot to take the credit for killing the Griffin. I head back to Gaius's chambers immediately and hurry inside.

"You did it?!" Gaius exclaims and I nod.

"I did it." I confirm and we hug.

"Thank God!" Gaius praises and I smile. After visiting Gaius, I head to the throne room and see Lancelot waiting outside the doors.

"What are they doing?" I ask him, nervously.

"Deciding my fate." Lancelot replies, sounding just as nervous. We wait anxiously outside the throne room, awaiting their decision.

"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin." I assure him, breaking the silence.

"But I didn't kill the griffin." Lancelot says, walking slightly away from the guards. "You did." He says, and I scoff, pretending to know nothing about what he's implying.

"That's ridiculous." I brush off.

"'Bregdan anweald'...I heard you. I saw you." He tells me, repeating the incantation, and I look around, worriedly.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit." He explains and I relax slightly.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him, trying to figure out his next move.

"The only thing I can do." He tells me before bursting into the throne room and announcing that he was leaving Camelot. After he says goodbye to Gwen, I stand with Gaius on the palace battlements as we watch Lancelot ride away.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should never have gotten involved." I say as I watch my friend ride away.

"No, Merlyn. I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined." He explains to me.

"Will he ever return?" I ask, hoping that he'll come back to Camelot.

"That I cannot say." Gaius responds and I smile.

"Till next time then, Sir Lancelot." I say, smiling at the title that Lancelot deserves, and I hope one day, will have. 


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

I decide to visit Morgana in her chambers since it's been a while since I'd had time with her, so I quickly put on my worn blue dress, tan boots and my red scarf before heading down the hall. I bump into Gwen and we walk in together. __

_"_ Look what's just arrived for you." Gwen tells her, as she walks in carrying a bouquet of lovely flowers. __

_"_ Who're they from?" I ask curiously, thinking about who would send her flowers. __

_"_ I don't know. Maybe Arthur." Gwen suggest and I feel a tug in my chest. A small part of me hoped it wasn't Arthur and that just made me feel guilty. Morgana is my friend. It's not like Arthur owes me anything, if he wants to send her flowers, he can. My mind wanders back to my 'destiny' and how I'm destined to marry Arthur and become Queen. The scary thing is, I don't think it would be awful. __

 _"_ How disappointing." Morgana dismisses, which I'm secretly relieved that she isn't still interested in Arthur. __

_"_ Why? Who'd you like them to be from?" I ask her, curious as to who she is interested in now. __

_"_ I don't know. Tall, dark stranger?" Morgana answers and the three of us share a smile before I leave to tend to Arthur. The next morning, I learn that Morgana isn't waking up, so Gaius and I rush over, but he makes me wait downstairs with Gwen. After waiting 2 days, Gaius still doesn't know what is wrong with Morgana, and everyone is concerned. Gwen rushes up to Morgana after Gaius comes down the stairs.

"She's all but dead, Merlyn." He informs me sadly and I frown.

"No, you're going to cure her. You have to." I argue, not believing that my friend was really dying.

"Don't you start. I've tried everything." He explains and I bite my lip.

"I was wondering..." I trail off.

"What?" he questions, wondering what I'm thinking.

"Maybe I could..." I start but wait until a guard passes by. "...help." I finish emphasizing 'help'.

"If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father? This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary." Gaius instructs me and I sigh.

"There must be something more I can do." I plead, desperate to help save Morgana.

"And yarrow." He adds and I nod before heading out to find his ingredients. Later, I'm pacing in Arthur's chambers while he sits in a chair, with his hand propped up against his cheek as he stares into the fire.

"It's gonna be alright. It is. I know it is. She's gonna be absolutely..." I ramble nervous, wringing my hands as I pace behind him.

"Merlyn." Arthur groans, sounding irritable.

"What?" I ask him, stopping my pacing to stand behind his chair.

"You're making me anxious." He bites out and I

"But I'm not worried." I argue, moving my hands to my sides to keep from fiddling with them, as I walk across the room again.

"Then stop pacing." He retorts and I blush, muttering an apology as I sit down at the table and he looks over at me. With no other way to channel my nerves, I begin tapping my fingers on the table. After a minute of this, Arthur stands up from his chair and begins to pace in front of the fireplace. After Gaius is still unable to determine Morgana's illness, and with her time running out, Arthur calls for a mysterious man who claims to have a remedy that can cure all ills. I help carry in the man, Edwin's, equipment into a guest chamber in the palace, since Arthur volunteered me to help Edwin in any way I could. As I set down a large chest with designs on it, I observe his equipment, which doesn't look like the usual medical equipment in Gaius's chambers.

"Yes...it was all originally designed for alchemy." He informs me as he notices my gaze.

"Making gold?" I ask, confused and curious, on how alchemy equipment can be used for medicine.

"You have an interest in science?" He inquires, surprised I know the process.

"Well, science is knowledge." I simply reply, smiling as I take a closer look at the equipment.

"It has the answers to everything." Edwin agrees and I shake my head slightly.

"Maybe. It can't explain love." I argue, thinking about Arthur, and what he must be going through, with Morgana being so dear to him, practically his sister, dying and I wish I could do something to help him.

"So, you are in love?" He infers and I blush a deep scarlet, looking down, as I tuck a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of my braid, behind my ear.

"No. I mean feelings, emotions." I elaborate, my cheeks still tinted pink at my silly retort. Love. I don't love Arthur.. do I? I can't, he's a prince and I'm a servant. Even if the Dragon thinks we are destined.. Uther would never allow it. And if Arthur were to find out about my magic..

"You seem too bright to be just a servant." Edwin's statement drags me from my thoughts and I shrug.

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright." I joke, smirking slightly, as I pick up a small box, which sounds like it has a rattling noise coming from inside it.

"Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana. before it is too late." Edwin instructs, as he takes the box from my hands, puts it on top of the pile, and rushes out of the room, leaving me to carry the pile of boxes to Morgana's chambers. We walk through the square and up into Morgana's chambers, to see the King standing by the window and Arthur standing next to the door. I give him a sympathetic look quickly as I enter the room.

"Put my equipment over there." He orders and I glance around the room as I set the pile of boxes down where he instructed on the table. He asks the King to have everyone leave Morgana's chambers, leading to all of us patiently waiting down the staircase for any news, hoping for news of her recovery.

"Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain." Edwin announces as he hurries down the stairs to where we've all gathered.

"What is it then?" Uther asks him, concerned for the girl he sees as his daughter.

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage." Edwin informs him and I see Gaius uncross his arms.

"Hemorrhage? I don't think so." Gaius objects, having already dismissed that.

"I found this trace of blood in her ear." Edwin explains, showing us a bloody cloth.

"God in heaven." The King exclaims.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death." Edwin continues, glancing to Gaius and the King turns to him as Edwin finishes.

"How could you have missed this?" Uther asks Gaius, upset at the thought of Morgana dying because Gaius overlooked something, and disbelief that the court physician made a mistake.

"I didn't see any blood." He replies, defending his diagnosis of Morgana's condition.

"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" Edwin asks him, trying to appear to be sympathetic to Gaius's 'mistake', although I'm suspicious. Gaius does not make careless mistakes such as this. Uther turns to Gaius for an explanation on what rosemary would have done.

"It may have increased the bleed." Gaius elaborates.

"Is there a cure?" Uther asks, turning back to Edwin.

"See for yourself." Edwin answers and we walk up to Morgana's chambers to see her laying in bed, conscious and looking well. I smile at my friend, finally showing my worry and she gives me a small smile as Uther rushes to her side.

"Morgana, this is truly a miracle." Uther exclaims in relief, kissing her forehead. "I thought... I really thought..." He trails off.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." Morgana assures him, sitting up with a laugh.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asks her, probably curious on how she's completely healed so quickly.

"I have no idea. But thank heaven he did." Morgana admits, and I bite my lip, suspicion of Edwin's methods creeping in the back of my mind. I decide to take a look around the guest chambers where Edwin is staying, so I hurriedly make my way to his chamber and knock on the door.

"Edwin?" I call out before I try the door, which is unlocked, and I walk inside to examine his equipment. I see the box that Edwin snatched from my hands earlier, and open it to see it full of beetles, which are all still. I close the box and notice an inscription on the cover of the box.

" _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu._ " I read the incantation and I open the box to see the beetles moving.

"Very good." Edwin praises from behind me and I turn quickly knocking over a jar with powder in it. I hand him the box of beetles.

" _Swefn._ " Edwin chants and the bugs go still, but he leaves the box open. "You have magic." Edwin states, looking at me.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." I deny, wringing my hands nervously.

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good." He explains, closing the box as he finishes.

"I know." I tell him, nodding.

"Then why do you fear it?" He asks me, and I continue wringing my hands.

"Uther has banned it, it's not permitted." I inform him.

"Should I have let Morgana die?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"No." I answer quickly.

"People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?" He asks me, and I bite my lip, pondering that question. Perhaps that's why I was chosen to help Arthur become the Once and Future King, to use my magic to make the kingdom a better place for people with magic as well as the people who unnecessarily fear it.

"Perhaps." I finally answer as I try to clear up the powder I spilled.

"Don't waste your time picking that up." Edwin tells me. " _Feormian dærst rénian_." He chants and the powder goes back into the jar, causing me to smile slightly. "Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you." He offers me and I smirk.

" _Rǽdan ásce géatan_." I chant and the jar pours the powder into a bowl and I smile as I watch it pour.

"What do you use this for?" Edwin asks me and I immediately look up, not smiling any longer.

"Gaius doesn't like me to." I hurriedly answer.

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you." He explains, walking towards me and I wring my hands again, my nervous habit.

"Perhaps." I reply noncommittally.

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge." He continues and I bite my lip.

"I should be getting back." I inform him, quietly.

"Of course. But you must promise to keep our secret safe." He explains and I smile nervously.

"Of course." I reply, nodding slightly.

"People like you and I, we must look after each other." He informs me before I quickly leave the chambers. I head straight up to my chambers and I change into my nightgown, falling into bed. I wake up early the next morning and walk downstairs in a worn violet dress with long sleeves, my red scarf and tan boots, my hair down with two sections of hair from the front braided to the back. I notice Gaius sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Have you been up all night?" I ask him, as I walk into the kitchen to grab my tan jacket and bag.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?" He asks me, noticing my bag and jacket.

"Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies." I inform him, hoping he isn't upset at my helping Edwin, who I suspect is up to something more than curing Morgana.

"Well, you better get a move on then." He simply replies and I hurry out the door. 

3rd POV 

Gaius enters Edwin's guest chamber, now knowing who the mysterious man is, and intending to confront him.

"Edwin. Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy." Gaius admits, walking over to the table.

"I told you we've never met before." Edwin insists.

"I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son." Gaius informs him and Edwin nods slightly.

"They were friends of yours." He states.

"They were sorcerers." Gaius corrects him.

"They practiced magic. And so did a lot of people back then, Gaius." Edwin objects.

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are." Gaius informs him.

"Fine. Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything. Ooh, I know... We could also tell him about Merlyn." Edwin exclaims as he hurries over to the door.

"Merlyn?" Gaius asks him, sounding confused, but he's inwardly worried about his apprentice.

"You didn't know she was a sorceress? Ah. I wonder what Uther will do. Probably have her burnt." Edwin threatens and Gaius is shocked.

"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius asks him, not hiding his shock.

"You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther! At least Merlyn doesn't have a son who will try to rescue her from the flames!" He exclaims, angrily.

"You're here to take revenge." Gaius surmises.

"And I have waited a long time." Edwin adds.

"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlyn?" Gaius asks, but he isn't sure on what he should do. Picking between the King and the girl he's come to care for as a daughter.

"Think about it, Gaius. But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the girl, I will go straight to Uther." Edwin threatens and the door opens, causing them to turn.

Merlyn POV

"I got your provisions." I inform Edwin as I walk in, handing him my bag, before I notice Gaius.

"Oh, thank you, Merlyn. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius?" Edwin explains and I look at Gaius, smiling.

"Yes." He agrees.

"But now, I must get back to work." Edwin informs us and we leave. In the corridor, I turn to Gaius.

"I'd better get on with my errands." I inform him as I walk slightly ahead of him. 

"Yes, of course, you must." Gaius agrees, stopping in the corridor and I turn around to face him.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask him, referring to medical supplies.

"No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks." Gaius instructs me and I smile before continuing down the hall.

3rd POV

Gaius checks on Merlyn, to make sure she's asleep before he goes down the Tunnel Corridor to the Dragon's Cave with a torch in his hand.

"Hello? It is me, Gaius." He calls out and the dragon flies up to the rock by the entrance.

 _'How old a man can become and yet change so little.'_

"You have not changed either." Gaius comments.

 _'Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began.'  
_  
"I'm not here for myself." Gaius explains.

 _'The girl?'_

"You know about Merlyn?" Gaius asks the dragon, surprised.

 _'You have struggled against her destiny, but you can no more prevent it than she can.'  
_  
"So, it is true then?" Gaius asks, referring to Merlyn's destiny.

 _'Oh yes. She and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion. Their children will rule over Camelot for generations.'_

"But she is in danger." Gaius protests.

 _'No. It is my jailer who stands in peril.'_

"Must Uther be sacrificed for the girl?" Gaius asks, searching desperately for another way.

 _'Their time cannot come until his is past.'_

"But is that time now?" Gaius inquires and the dragon chuckles darkly.

 _'That is of your choosing.'_

"I will not choose between them." Gaius states adamantly.

 _'Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent.'_

Merlyn POV

After I found out that Uther has retired Gaius and replaced him with Edwin, I hurried to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana." I exclaim, outraged that he is being sacked for trying to help, as I stride to the other end of the table.

"Uther's not to blame." Gaius corrects me as he places a bag inside of a chest.

"I will speak to Edwin, you can work together." I reply quickly.

"No, you mustn't do anything." He objects, continuing to fill the chest.

"I can't stand by and do nothing." I retort, upset at the thought of Gaius losing his position.

"Uther's right. It's time I stepped down." Gaius explains, sadly, and I notice him packing.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, as I walk closer, wringing my hands, thinking the worst as to why he's packing his things. 

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me." He informs me and I shake my head.

"You're not leaving?" I ask him, my voice shaky with emotions.

"I believe it's for the best." Gaius assures me and I bite my lip.

"Then I will come with you." I state confidently.

"Merlyn, you're like a daughter to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." He admits and I feel a tear fall down my face.

"And you are more than a father to me." I admit, my voice breaking.

"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong." He informs me, walking closer to stand in front of me.

"But you belong here too." I whisper sadly.

"Not anymore. Merlyn, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts." He instructs me, placing his hands on my shoulders and I shake my head.

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." I argue, my eyes glassy as I struggle to hold back my tears.

"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased." He informs me, his own eyes glassy as well.

"There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me." I plead, urging him to stay in Camelot.

"I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlyn. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise." He tells me, his voice sounding confident.

"I will not let this happen." I reply, determined to find a way to stop him from leaving, and I hurry out of the chambers. My tears fall in a rush as I walk down the corridor and I don't bother wiping them until I reach the training grounds. Arthur walks up to me, probably preparing to scold me for being late, but stops when he notices my state. I sniffle before I gather the training equipment, not having said a word, until Arthur is practicing his sword work on a training dummy.

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." I voice my disbelief to Arthur, as I watch him practice.

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one." Arthur elaborates, turning to me, giving me a look of sympathy before turning back to his training.

"What do you mean?" I inquire curiously, as Arthur swings his sword.

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors." Arthur informs me. turning back to face me, and I shake my head.

"That's nonsense." I object, knowing that Gaius doesn't make mistakes. He's the thoroughest physician in Camelot.

"No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do." Arthur explains to me, before sticking his sword in the ground and walking off, leaving me to stand there before I hurry off the field. I rush up to an old battle mount tower, where I know I will be alone and I finally allow the tears to fall from my sapphire eyes as I realize that I will lose my mentor and my father figure. I let out a sob as I think of living in Camelot without him. How he's been a constant friend and teacher since I've arrived, whether it was magic or medicine he was teaching, I've learned so much from him and I never expected to have to say goodbye. I continue to sob until I decide to stop feeling sorry for myself and do something about it. I pull myself together, my head held high as I vow to find a way to stop him from leaving and I descend the staircase to see Arthur rush over to me.

"Merlin! My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!" Arthur exclaims, causing me to drop the laundry I had picked up on my way to my hiding place, and I hurry to Edwin's guest chambers, entering without knocking to see Gaius standing against a pillar, surrounded by a circle of fire.

"What are you doing?" I ask Edwin, angry for what he's done to the man I consider to be my father.

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him." Gaius informs me.

"I can rule the kingdom now. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful." He offers, reaching a hand out to me.

"Release him!" I exclaim.

"It's your loss, Merlyn." Edwin states before gesturing for an axe and throwing it at me. I feel my magic warm it's way throughout my body, and I know my eyes change to their amber gold, as I stop the axe just before it reaches my face.

"Swilte, Merlyn." He chants, but my magic easily overpowers his and I use my magic to send the axe to kill Edwin, causing the flames to disappear and I breath heavily, staring at Edwin's body for a brief minute before turning to Gaius.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, my voice thick with emotions.

"Yes. Thank you Merlyn." He breathes out, appreciative and I nod before grabbing the box of beetles.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asks me, confused.

"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too." I suggest opening the box, showing Gaius the bugs.

"Elanthia beetles." Gaius informs me.

"They're magical?" I inquire.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. You must go to him." Gaius explains before we rush to the King's chambers. Gaius stands next Uther while I stand at the foot of the bed, uncomfortable at being in the King's chambers.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" I ask Gaius as we stare down at the ill King.

"It can only be magic." Gaius informs me and I bite my lip nervously, desperate to wring my hands but can't due to the box of Elanthia beetles currently in my hands.

"We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us." I argue.

"We don't have a choice." Gaius argues back.

"Gaius!" I exclaim, not knowing what to do and feeling wrong for suggesting using my magic on Uther, the King who would execute me if he ever found out I had used it on him, even to save his life.

"There are times when it is necessary. It is your right." Gaius assures me

"I don't know how." I whisper, nervously.

"If you don't, he's going to die." Gaius informs me and in that moment Arthur's face appears in my mind. I may not care for Uther, and he'd kill me without blinking if he found out about my magic, but Arthur would be devastated if his father dies. I would never forgive myself if I hurt Arthur that deeply. I move to sit on the bed and I place my hands over Uther's ears.

" _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen._ " I chant, commanding the beetle to make its way out of the ear and into my hand. I think of Arthur as I wait for the beetle. Arthur is the reason I'm saving Uther. I care too much about Arthur to see him suffer the loss of his father, even if his father executes magic users.

"What's happening?" Gaius asks me, and I pull my hands back to show him I'm holding the still bug in my hand.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Gaius asks me, glancing at the bug in my hand and my face.

"You certainly haven't." I retort, smirking at him and we both chuckle softly before I glance over at Uther to see him stirring. Once Uther is better, the royal court is gathered in the throne room to honor Gaius. I'm standing next to Gwen, wearing a deep red dress with my tan boots and my hair in a braided up-do.

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot." Uther announces, handing Gaius a roll of parchment and the court applauds with me grinning. Gaius and I walk through the lower town, heading back to his chambers

"Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did." He argues as we continue to walk and I shake my head.

"No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me." I state, referring to why he was with Edwin in the guest chambers.

"Where do you get that from?" Gaius asks me, confused and I stop.

"I thought..." I trail off.

"No. I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are a genius." He assures me and I smile.

"You think so?" I ask him, wondering if I was good enough for this important destiny, not for the first time. The dragon told me that I'd be Arthur's wife. The Queen of Camelot. Am I really that deserving to be a Queen? To rule over people, making decisions for them and making sure they're safe? Could I make tough decisions for sake of Camelot? What made me so special that Arthur would ever want to marry me?

"Well, almost. One day." Gaius states, interrupting my thoughts and I smile at him, glad that I wouldn't face my destiny alone. 


	7. The Gates of Avalon

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn.  
_

Arthur and I are out hunting, with him farther ahead of me. My dress gets caught on a fallen branch and I trip, bumping into Arthur as he's about to shoot. __

"Sorry. What is it?" I ask him, curious as to what he's found, as I carry the other animals he's caught. __

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlyn?!" He exclaims, upset that I ruined his kill. __

"I was just asking." I mutter, but he hears me. __

"Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." He rambles. __

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" I retort but before he can respond, we hear a woman screaming. "What was that?" I ask, sounding worried for whoever is in trouble. _  
_

"Please! Don't!" I could hear a man pleading, distantly. __

"Quiet." Arthur scolds as he strains to hear. __

"Help!" A woman yells and Arthur grabs his sword from me before we rush off to help. An older man lays on the ground as a bandit draws his sword to kill him. A young woman, about my age, struggles with three other bandits. __

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" The old man pleads. __

"Give us some money!" The bandit with the sword orders him. __

"Help me! Help me!" The young woman screams. Arthur shoots one of the robbers; which causes the others attack to Arthur. The man gets up and holds the young woman while Arthur fights off the bandits and I notice one of them gets up behind Arthur. __

" _Forbærnen firgenholt._ " I chant causing a large tree branch to fall on top of the bandit behind Arthur. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the last one runs off. Arthur looks up at the tree. __

"Stroke of luck." Arthur mutters and I suppress a smirk at that. __

"And let that be a lesson to you!" I call after the last bandit with a laugh and Arthur gives me a look. __

"What? I was covering your back." I assure him, wringing my hands and he looks to the two we rescued. __

"You alright? Didn't hurt you?" He asks them and the woman removes her hood. She's a beautiful brunette woman with green eyes and has beads woven in her hair.

 __"No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father." She introduces herself and her father. __

"Arthur Pendragon... at your service." Arthur introduces himself, kissing her Sophia's hand and I feel a twinge of jealously before I push it aside. Once back at the palace, Sophia and her father stand before the court.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." He introduces himself to Uther.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" The King asks them.

"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." Aulfric explains to the King.

"These are dangerous times. What will you do?" The King asks them, believing their story.

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life." He informs Uther.

"You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." Uther insists and I can't help but notice Arthur stare at Sophia as she exits with her father.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room." He reminds me as we walk into his chambers

"The one next door's empty." I inform him as I move to clear his table.

"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact." He replies with a smile and I give him a look. "Shut up, Merlyn." He retorts and I raise a brow.

"What? I didn't say anything." I defend myself as I continue my work.

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable." He instructs me as he puts on a red jacket and I nod.

"Of course. She, er...is very beautiful." I mutter, pushing down that twinge of jealousy once again.

"Yes, she is." He agrees enthusiastically and I ignore the pang of sadness in my heart at him expressing feelings for someone else, but I squash that unrealistic thought. Just because I'm 'destined' to marry him in the future doesn't mean it will actually happen. Maybe Sophia is meant to be Arthur's Queen. She is prettier than I, and her status is a noble one, while I'm a mere servant. Maybe Arthur's meant to love her and not me.

"And if your intentions are honorable..." I trail off.

"Oh, they are. Most definitely." He assures me as he removes the red jacket and I nod, putting on a mask of normalcy.

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" I ask with a smirk that doesn't reach my eyes, one that Arthur would know to be fake any other day, but he doesn't give it a second glance as he .

"There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine." He changes his previous instructions as he puts on a dark brown jacket and I swallow my disappointment as he leaves the room. I lead Sophia to the room next to Arthur's with a blanket in my hands, which I give to Sophia.

"If you need anything, just let me know." I offer, giving her a fake smile that she doesn't catch as false.

"Thank you." She replies before entering her guest room. Morgana approaches me, looking anxious and I replace my frown with a smile.

"Who is that?" She asks me, referring to Sophia.

"Er, Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing." I inform her, although I frown when I said her name, but Morgana was too anxious to notice.

"She can't stay here." Morgana objects immediately and I raise a brow.

"The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot." I explain before I notice how upset she sounded. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." She replies, flashing a smile I recognize, a fake one, before she continues down the corridor. The next day, I'm making Arthur's bed as he leans against a bedpost, watching me before speaking. I'm wearing a navy blue dress, my red scarf and tan boots, with my hair down and pulled back from my face with a small blue flower.  
 _  
_"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around." Arthur informs me and I look up in confusion. __

"Where do I come into this?" I ask, sounding slightly more harsh than I mean to, but Arthur doesn't catch it. __

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard and my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." He explains and I freeze. __

"What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes." I deny quickly as I stop stripping his bed. _  
_

"Merlyn.I need you to do this for me." Arthur tells me, and I sigh, hating the fact that I love the way he says my name. __

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my- my vision blurs, my- my brain stops working." I make up excuses to not lie to the King for him. __

"Well, no change there, then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances." He elaborates, moving to the bedpost closer to me and I sigh, feeling pang of sadness by how much he cares about this ride with Sophia. __

"You like her, then?" I ask, not bothering to hide my frown or the sadness clearly read on my face if he would just look at me. __

"Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did." Arthur informs me and I close my eyes, sighing as I feel the now familiar twinge of jealousy and pang of rejection, before I open them and look up into his crystal blue eyes. __

"Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting." I instruct him, smiling sadly. __

"Thanks, Merlyn. I won't forget it." He assures me, placing a hand on my shoulder before hurrying out of the room leaving me to make the bed. I don't even notice I'm crying until I see a tear drop on the pillow I'm holding and I sit on the bed, allowing myself a moment to cry before I stand up and finish making his bed. Why wouldn't he like Sophia? She's beautiful, kind, and most importantly she's a noble. Why would I ever listen to that stupid lizard, believe him, when he told me that Arthur was destined to love me? I'm just a servant, his maid. Not even remotely close to his royal status. Oh, what was I thinking, feeling what I'm feeling for a prince? I remembered I had to cover for Arthur, so I hurry to the council room to see the King walk in, wearing his chainmail.

"Where's my son?" He asks me, and I wring my hands together nervously.

"I'm not sure where he is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean." I ramble and the King walks towards me.

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is." The King orders me.

"It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault." I explain, taking the blame.

"Where is Arthur?" He asks again, more authoritative.

"He's not here." I inform him.

"I can see that." He retorts.

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten." I lie, inwardly wincing at the poor lie I've told the King.

"You forgot?" He repeats, upset.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I am sure he would have been here had I told him." I assure him.

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." He warns me and I swallow loudly.

"And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?" I ask hopefully before I'm led to the stocks, where several people are waiting with tomatoes, and as soon as I'm secured, I'm pelted with rotten tomatoes.

"I forgot how much fun this was." I mutter sarcastically before a stray tomato is thrown into my hair. "It's going to take forever to get this out of my hair." I complain to myself as I lower my eyes in humiliation at being in the stocks for Arthur to take Sophia for a romantic ride. How pathetic am I? After being in the stocks all day, I enter Gaius's chambers covered in tomato paste.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" He jokes and I roll my eyes as I pull tomato bits out of my tangled raven hair.

"The King put me in the stocks." I explain walking into the kitchen.

"What'd you do this time?" He asks me and I smile, picking up a jug of water.

"Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame." I inform him as I pour water into the bucket so I can wash the tomato paste off.

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" Gaius asks me, sounding surprised.

"It was his idea." I correct, looking up from my washing and Gaius looks even more surprised at the thought that Arthur would have me take the blame.

"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important." Gaius infers and I roll my eyes.

"Sophia." I retort, not bothering to hide my tone with Gaius.

"The girl from the forest?" He asks me and I nod.

"He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besotted." I inform him, not noticing the sadness as it crept into my voice or the far off look on my face.

"But they've only just met." Gaius objects.

"I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight." I mutter rolling my eyes at the thought of it as I pick large tomato chunks out of my hair.

"Yes. I suppose it must be." He agrees, continuing his work. Sophia enters the palace and bumps into me while I'm running my errands.

"Sorry! Merlyn, isn't it? I'm Sophia. We haven't been properly introduced. You're Arthur's servant, right?" She asks me and I smile politely.

"Of course, my Lady. I hope your outing went well? I did end up in the stocks for it." I bite out and she smiles tightly.

"How unfortunate. I admire your loyalty to Arthur, though. You must care a great deal for him." She infers and I bite my tongue as I pick up the laundry I dropped when we collided.

"Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's known for a while and just keeps you around for pity. I'm sure it's nice for one's ego when their servant feels as such for them." She continues and I stand quickly, laundry forgotten.

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me just because I'm a servant." I angrily retort and she smirks.

"I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already." She replies back. 

"Does Arthur know your outward beauty is to make up for such an ugly personality? Now, I suggest you leave me alone, and you should stay away from Arthur while you're at it, Sophia." I bite out.

"Or what? Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a women." She chides and I glare at her.

"If anything happens to Arthur, I will find you." I promise and she laughs an ugly, mocking laugh.

"And you'll do what? Wash my dresses? Clean my shoes? Scrub some floors?" She taunts and I smirk. 

"Never underestimate me, Sophia. I'm capable of doing much, much more than scrubbing floors." I tell her before I continue along the corridor. I'm in Arthur's chambers the next day to wake him and help him put on his armor but I see that Arthur is already awake and dressed.

"You're dressed!" I exclaim, before wincing at how stupid that sounded.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlyn?" Arthur retorts and I notice what he's wearing.

"What- You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!" I remind him, gesturing to his armor.

"I'm giving it a miss." He informs me and I raise a brow.

"Won't the King mind?" I ask him, fearing the answer as I set his armor on the bed.

"Not if you, er, cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck." He tells me, not sounding remotely sympathetic and I wring my hands.

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit." I exclaim, sounding indignant.

"I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it." He explains and I frown.

"What? It went well?" I ask, nervous that he might actually fall for Sophia and I'll have to be his maid for the rest of my life, watching them together, and wishing that my 'destiny' was true.

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." He gushes and I physically cringe at his tone when describing her.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it." I assure him, giving another fake smile.

"Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time." He instructs and I nod.

"I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark." I inform him and after a conversation with the King, I'm back in the stocks being pelted with rotten food. Once again, I enter Gaius's chambers covered in rotten food and feeling sorry for myself.

"Not again Merlyn, surely?" Gaius asks me from the table as I grab the pitcher.

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" I complain as I pour the water into the bucket again.

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony." Gaius comments and I sigh.

"Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia." I elaborate as I begin to pick food out of my hair.

"So you helped him?" Gaius asks me, sounding confused.

"I'm his servant, I had to. And let's be honest Gaius, we both know how I feel about him. Even if it's into the arms of another woman, how could I not help him?" I ask him, my voice breaking, a tear falling from my eye and I see Gaius give me a sympathetic look.

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlyn. Apart from your heartbreak, I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." He admits, and I stop washing to turn to him.

"Why?" I ask him, worried that I put Arthur in danger by allowing him more time with Sophia.

"What do you know about seers?" He inquires and I frown, confused.

"Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets." I admit.

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams." He elaborates on my definition.

"What's this got to do with Sophia?" I ask him, not really understanding.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it." He explains to me and I raise a brow.

"Before she arrived in Camelot?" I ask, surprised.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic." He explains and as he talked, I moved to sit on the bench next to him.

"You think Morgana is a seer?" I inquire.

"I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur." Gaius insists.

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia." I argue, desperately trying to find another reason because Arthur is with Sophia and if she is going to kill him, I helped her get him alone.

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color." Gaius informs me and I wring my hands together.

"Who are they?" I ask him, worried for Arthur's safety.

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur." Gaius confides and I run a hand through my hair as I think of all the horrible things that they could want to do to Arthur. As I'm turning the corner to Arthur's chambers I see Aulfric and I decide to follow him, which I do, until I reach a lake in the woods.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!" Aulfric chants and several fairies appear over the lake. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" He continues.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon." One of the fairies tells him.

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's." Aulfric pleads.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." The fairy explains to Aulfric.  
"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon! Muahahahaha!" He ends with an evil laugh that makes me shudder. I hurry back to Gaius's chambers to tell him of what I saw at the lake.

"Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be." Gaius states after hearing my account.

"What's..." I begin to ask him what Avalon is.

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death." He interrupts me.

"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here." I retort wringing my hands.

"Extraordinary. What did it look like?" Gaius asks me curiously.

"Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet." I exclaim, my fear for Arthur taking over.

"We do now. I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. "To hold life and death in your hands." From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe." Gaius informs me, walking over to his table and reading from a book.

"That does not sound like a good thing." I state as I notice his worry.

"They're masters of enchantment." Gaius explains and I raise a brow.

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" I ask him, and I notice the slight hopeful tone that slipped into my voice at the thought that Arthur hasn't fallen for Sophia, but is merely enchanted.

"Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true." He informs me grimly. Arthur announces his love for Sophia and asks permission to marry her, to which Uther practically laughs off, and when Arthur disrespects him, he threatens to kill Sophia and Aulfric. I walk into Arthur's chambers now wearing a sky blue dress since my red one was covered in food from the stocks, and I notice Arthur packing.

"Get out." Arthur orders me.

"I thought the King was a bit harsh." I admit.

"I don't need sympathy, Merlyn, especially not from you." He bites out and I have to suppress the wince at his unkind tone.

"But I did think he had a point." I continue, pretending his words didn't hurt when they really did.

"I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!" He orders again, more harsh than before.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..." I tell him gently.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" He interrupts me bitterly and I frown.

"Someone who cares for you. I'm your friend." I inform him.

"No, Merlyn, you're my servant. Nothing more than that." He retorts and I cringe, feeling tears well up.  
"You don't know what you're doing. What you're saying. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart. That she'd try to turn you against me." Sophia chides from the doorway where she and her father enter.

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur assures her and I turn to him.

"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you." I plead, begging him to listen to me.

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people. From _her_." Sophia sneers at me.

"I saw you." I tell Aulfric before turning to Arthur. "I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you." I inform him, hoping he'll see reason.

"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?" Aulfric asks Arthur, giving me a glare.

"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything." I angrily retort. I turn back to Arthur, my sapphire eyes brimming with tears. "You have to believe me." I plead.

"Don't listen to her, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia suggests when it looks like Arthur is beginning to break her hold on him.

"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die." I explain, begging him to listen to me.

"It- it doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love." Arthur stutters, the enchantment beginning to lose it's power.

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff." I exclaim, reaching for it, but Aulfric pulls it away, his eyes glowing red. "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?" I beg, and Arthur turns around, his gorgeous crystal blue eyes glowing red.

"I see everything." He states emotionless and I lunge toward Aulfric but he uses his staff.

" _Na mben sis!_ " He chants, and his spell throws me against the wall, I hear a sickening crack as my head hits the wall and everything goes black as I slip into unconsciousness. I'm just waking up when I hear someone enter the chambers.

"Merlyn! What happened to you?" Gaius asks me worriedly as he rushes over to me. 

"Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?" I mutter as he helps me sit up and I look around before trying to stand.

"Careful, Merlyn, you can barely stand up." Gaius scolds as he helps me stand.

"I have to go." I tell him before I turn to leave.

"You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all." He warns me, grabbing my arms and stopping me from leaving.

"I'll be fine, he needs me." I mutter, trying to break from his hold.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius asks me, and I nod.

"Yeah." I assure him.

"Liar." Gaius retorts.

"I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't." I tell him desperately.

"The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful." He warns me and I nod as he releases me.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I reassure him as I start to walk forward.

"Merlyn? This way." Gaius points in the direction of the door and I turn to the door.

"Just testing." I tell him as I run out of the chambers and through the forest, the buzzing in my head getting worse, and a pounding headache to form causing me to trip while I'm running but I stumble back up and continue running until I reach the lake. I arrive and sees Sophia's staff on the ground.

" _Onbregdan._ " I chant and the staff flies into my hand. I point the staff at Aulfric.

" _Swilte, gold beorþ._ " I chant and a bolt of light hits Aulfric, causing him to explode.

"Father! No! No!" Sophia cries out and tries to run to shore but I point the staff at her. 

" _Óga ceoles._ " I chant and a bolt of light hits Sophia, causing her to explode as well. I rush into the water, looking for Arthur as my dress fans up around me.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" I call out before I find him under water and I bring him to the surface. I hurriedly bring him back to the palace and Gaius and I wait at his bedside, waiting for him to wake and when Arthur groans I sigh in relief.

"Arthur? Arthur?" I call out softly.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asks us as he sits up.

"Can you remember anything?" I inquire, as I lean forward, hoping he didn't.

"Ow! Oh, my head!" He complains before a flash of recognition appears in his eyes. "There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him..." He mutters before bolting up in bed. "What was I thinking?" He exclaims and I smile slightly.

"Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night." I inform him, after sharing a look with Gaius.

"I did what?" He asks, incredulously.

"Merlyn had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius explains.

"I don't recall any of this." Arthur exclaims.

"Must've been some blow." Gaius says to me.

"What blow?" Arthur asks angrily.

"Well, er, when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you." I elaborate, wringing my hands, nervously.

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asks me, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yep. With a lump of wood." I confirm, smirking.

"She only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius informs him.

"No one can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?" Arthur asks us, and Gaius and I look at each other before we nod, and Arthur falls back on his pillows. Arthur stands before the court later that day.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Uther tells Arthur, who turns to me.

"I- I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again." I mutter, wringing my hands as I face my punishment for 'knocking Arthur out.'

"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you." The King retorts.

"But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really. Erm, you- you could say it was mine." I ramble.

"Could somebody tell me what happened?" The King asks, exasperated.

"Well..." I trail off.

"Someone with a brain." He retorts and I bite my lip.

"After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt." Arthur explains.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana asks him.

"No, but it's good fun. Merlyn was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today." Arthur informs his father who turns to me.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Probably." I admit, still wringing my hands.

"I'm looking into it, Sire." Gaius assures him.  
"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." The King jokes and I chuckle.

"Food shortage?" I ask before I realize it and my eye twitches as I look at Arthur who smirks as I'm lead away to be put into the stocks. Once there, I'm pelted with food for the third time in as many days. After my punishment, I wash up and change into a maroon dress and my tan boots, with my hair food free, and my hair down, being pinned back by a red rose. Morgana knocks before entering as I'm eating my dinner.

"Morgana." Gaius greets her

"I've had some troubled nights." She admits, walking towards the table.

"I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?" He asks her and she shakes her head.

"Arthur told me what actually happened." She informs us before turning to me. "You must've hit him round the head really hard. Not that I blame you with how he was acting." She confides and I nod.

"Yeah. I feel really bad about that." I admit, looking down into my soup. 

"I wouldn't. I hope it hurt. Honestly, having you take the blame all three times for him? And how he treated you by running around with Sophia after showing that he cares for you? You deserve better Merlyn. I hope he's worthy of your affections." She tells me kindly, placing a hand on my arm and I smile.

"Thank you, Morgana." I tell her and she looks confused. "For being a good friend. For being kind to me." I elaborate and she smiles, looking as if there wasn't anything else she could have done.

"Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep." Gaius returns, giving her a sleeping draught.

"Thank you, Gaius." She replies before she leaves.

"She must never find out the truth." He informs me and I frown.

"Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life." I argue, trying to show him how helpful she could be if she knew of her gift.

"And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret." He insists, leaning forward and I glance at the door before back at Gaius.

"Is she like me? Can she use magic?" I inquire about my friend, curious.

"No one's like you, Merlyn." Gaius assures me and I chuckle lightly.

"But she has the gift?" I ask him, and he leans back, looking to the door.

"For her sake, I hope not." He confides as we're both left to ponder over what Uther would do if he ever found out that his beloved ward was gifted with magic.


	8. The Beginning of the End

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn.  
_

I'm walking down the palace corridor when I hear a little boy scream, as if it was in my mind, and I look around the corridor, not seeing anyone around. I continue along the corridor headed to start my daily chores.

 _'Help.'_ A quiet voice pleads and I stop walking, looking around for the owner of the voice before I enter the Square.

 _'_ _Help me! Please.'_ I stop to look around again and I see a little boy sitting by a stone ledge, looking at me. ' _Please. You have to help me.'_ The voice pleads again and I realize it's the boy using telepathy. _'Help me.'_ He begs and I see guards enter the Square.

"Search in there. Take the other side. You, did you see a boy run in here?" The guards begin asking around for a little boy, and I look back to the boy.

 _'_ _They're searching for me.'_

" _Why are they after you?_ " I ask him, using telepathy.

 _'_ _They're going to kill me.'_

"Guards! In here!" A guard yells and I run to a side door, glance at the guards and then nod to the boy.

" _This way. Run. Run!_ " I instruct him, using telepathy. The boy runs to me, holding his arm carefully.

"Hey. There he is! Alert the rest of the guards!" A guard calls out and I grab the boy's hand, leading him up the staircase.

"In there. Quick, down there. We've got 'im." I hear a guard from behind us as we run up the curved stairs towards Morgana's room. I burst in her chambers with the little boy in tow to see her and Gwen gathered around the table talking.

"Is everything alright, Merlyn? And who is this boy?" She asks me and I smile apologetically.

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what to do." I explain and immediately after, a guard knocks on the door.

"My Lady? My Lady?" He asks, knocking again.

"In there." She gestures to a curtain and waits until we're hidden before opening the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady." The guard apologizes and the boy collapses in my arms as we hide.

"We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way." The guard explains.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." She lies to him.

"Best keep the door locked till we find him." The guard instructs her.

"Of course. Thank you." She says politely, before closing the door and I hear her hurry to check on him. I'm shocked to see that my hand is covered in the boy's blood and I give my friends a fearful look. We laid the boy on the floor and I removed his shirt so I could inspect his wound. Morgana and I watch the Square below, where the druid man is waiting to be executed. Arthur and Uther are standing on the balcony.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." Uther announces and Morgana gives me a scared look. Uther looks at the druid man. "Let this serve as a warning to your people." Uther informs him.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." The druid man retorts.

"I can't watch this." Morgana whispers tearfully as she leaves the window, sitting down on the floor, cradling the boy. I look back to the window to see Uther signal for the druid man to be executed.

 _'_ _No!'_ The boy cries out using telepathy and Morgana's mirror breaks. Later, I'm stirring around my food, not really feeling hungry after what I witnessed earlier before I finally decide to ask Gaius.

"Do you know much about the Druids?"

"Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." He responds before looking up quickly. "Merlyn, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."

"Me? No. Mixed up in what?" I ask, trying to sound convincing.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar." He retorts, walking towards me.

"Well, I haven't done anything." I deny, setting my spoon down.

"Merlyn..." Gaius presses and I sigh.

"I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind." I relent, wringing my hands.

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block." Gaius cautions me and I smile at his obvious concern for me.

"I'm always careful. You know me." I reply, still smiling.

"Yes, Merlyn, unfortunately I do." Gaius retorts and I chuckle. On my way over to Morgana's chambers I see guards poking their pole arms through a hay cart, looking for the druid boy. I hurry up to Morgana's chambers and let myself in quickly.

"How is he?" I ask her worriedly, placing the bundle on the table.

"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." She informs me as she shows me where the boy is sleeping.

"Has he said anything at all?" I ask my friend, concerned for the poor boy.

"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name." She explains sadly.

"You know, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy." I mention after a moment and Morgana looks at me before looking back to the child.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?" She asks and I nod.

"Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty. Doesn't matter if he hasn't done wrong." I bite out, disgusted by the persecution of magic users.

"Uther's wrong." Morgana retorts, agreeing with my view.

"You believe that?" I ask her, surprised that she'd disagree with Uther.

"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" She asks me, and I really look at my friend, wondering if shes isn't already aware of her magic. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." I mutter, sheepishly after having been caught giving her a weird look.

"Why are you helping him?" She asks me and I wring my hands.

"It was a spur of the moment decision. What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people." She answers, determined to save the child. The next day, I hurry back to Morgana's chambers to check on the little boy.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?" I ask her, after checking his forehead for fever.

"Since early this morning. I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse." She informs me, worriedly.

"No. We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself." I explain, shaking my head at the thought of telling Gaius.

"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician."

"I'll treat him." I compromise and she gives me a look.

"Merlyn, do you know how to treat an infected wound?" She inquires and I wring my hands.

"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner." I admit and just then, we hear footsteps in the corridor and knocking on the door. Morgana closes the curtain and goes to open the door while I hide with the druid boy, but I peek out the curtain slightly to see it was Arthur knocking.

"Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgana greets him, sarcastically.

"Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers." Arthur informs her as he walks in the chambers and I hide my face behind the curtain.

"You're not searching my chambers." Morgana objects.

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes." He explains before looking around her chambers, and Morgana sends me a worried look before trailing after him

"I'm not having you mess up my things." Morgana refuses and I shake my head at the reason for her refusal.

"I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle." Arthur assures her and I peek through the curtain to see the little boy's boots sitting int plain sight.

"Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know." Arthur retorts and I bite my lip as I can picture Arthur's face at that comment.

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant." He defends himself and I roll my eyes, still being upset with him over the Sophia situation, even if he was enchanted, she couldn't have made him say those things.

" _Bestepe 'scós._ " I whisper and the boots tiptoe towards me.

"Merlyn is only lacking in her duties because she is upset with you. But if you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" Morgana asks him, and I raise a brow at my name, but I see Arthur start to turn around, where he could see the tiptoeing boots.

" _Gestælle scós._ " I whisper and the boots hide behind a column just as Arthur turns.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities. And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk about reasons on how I upset Merlyn, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished." He retorts, looking away and I smile.

" _Ástýre scós._ " I whisper and the boots tiptoe to me behind the curtain.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble." Morgana states and I see Arthur turn to look at her.

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would." Arthur assures her.

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen." Morgana informs him and I look up, freezing with wide eyes, scared that Arthur would find me with the boy. "I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on." Morgana threatens and I cover my mouth to suppress the snicker at the look on his face.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" He asks her, hands on his hips.

"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. Take Merlyn for example. What other reason would she have for avoiding you and not completing her chores than the fact that you hurt her by chasing after Sophia? What are you waiting for? Take a look behind the screen." She elaborates and I steal a glance at Arthur's face to see guilt and something else, that I don't recognize, before his normal expression is back.

"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" He retorts before heading to the door.

"Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search! And I suggest apologizing to Merlyn!" She calls out, as he slams the door and she turns to me smirking, while I'm just gaping at her.

"I can't believe you told him that it hurt me! I'm never telling you anything ever again! He's going to know that I- Ugh! Morgana!" I exclaim, wringing my hands and she giggles.

"Now he knows and you saw him. He felt bad. That means he cares about you." She informs me and I blush a deep scarlet color as I look down at the sleeping druid boy. I head back to Gaius's chambers and begin rifling through books to figure out how to treat the little boy.

"Bites, bruises, burns, wounds..." I read out loud looking for how to treat him before I find it. "Infections.." I trail off as I read the ingredients needed to treat the boy. I hurry over to the work table and grab a few bottles and some herbs that I'll need and put them into a bag, just as Gaius enters.

"Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me." He informs me as he walks in.

"Er, can I do it later? I was just going out." I ask him pointing to the door as he sets his things down, noticing the book.

"Who set this book out?" He inquires and I realize I forgot to put the book away.

"It was me. I was doing some reading." I lie, ending with a small smile.

"Oh? I'd given up hoping you might take more of an interest in my work." Gaius confides.

"No. It's fascinating." I admit.

"Merlyn, you are riddle wrapped up in a mystery." He informs me and I nod, smiling.

"That's me. I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers." I excuse myself after holding up the bag as I hurry to the door.

"I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education." Gaius explains and I shake my head.

"Really. I should go." I protest.

"Sit!" Gaius instructs and I sit on the bench. "We'll start with some basic anatomy..." He informs me as he pulls out a giant volume. I finally escape from Gaius and rush over to Morgana's. She opens the door after I lightly knock and I walk in.

"What took you so long?" She asks me sharply, obviously worrying for the boy.

"Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him." I explain as I begin treating the boy.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asks me, and I look back at her.

"I'm doing my best." I reply, putting the mixture on his wound.

"I'll get you some more water." Morgana tells me, going off to get some.

 _'Thank you, Emrys.'_ The boy speaks in my mind and I knit my brows in confusion.

" _Emrys? Why do you call me that?_ " I ask him, using telepathy.

 _'Among my people, that is your name.'_

" _You know who I am. How?_ " I ask him using telepathy, but he doesn't reply.

"Speak to me, please." I plead out loud, hoping for a response, but receive none.

"I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's just too scared to." Morgana admits as she reappears next to me with a jug of water. I see the guards continuing to search the castle as I go down the Tunnel corridor to the dragon's cave.

"Hello?" I call out, looking around for the dragon. He climbs around a corner, roaring and I gasp, stepping back before I regain my composure and sigh.

"Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me." I exclaim, giving him an annoyed look.

 _'The young witch. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy.'_

"How did you know?" I ask him, confused on how he knew about the boy since he's locked up down here.

 _'Like you, I hear him speak.'_

"Why does he call me Emrys?" I ask him, wanting to know why the boy called me that, and how he said his people knew me.

 _'Because that is your name.'_

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlyn, always has been." I retort.

 _'You have many names.'_

"Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids." I inform him.

 _'There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy.'_

"Why? He has magic. He's just like me." I explain, curious as to the dragon's warning.

 _'You and the boy are as different as day and night.'_

"What do you mean?" I ask him, completely confused now.

 _'Heed my words, Merlyn.'_

"Why should I not protect him?" I ask, wondering why this boy seems to make everyone feel threatened, but I don't get an answer as the dragon flies off. I head back to Morgana's the next day wearing a cobalt gray dress with my red scarf and a red poppy flower pinning my hair back. I knock on Morgana's door lightly.

"It's Merlyn." I call out softly and Gwen opens the door, showing me to where the druid boy is.

"How is he?" I ask her, concerned for the boy, and worried about the dragon's warning.

"He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help." She informs me and I sigh, wringing my hands together nervously, which she notices. "After all you've done, you can't give up now! Please! If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!" She begs me and I nod.

"Okay." I relent, hurrying back to Gaius's chambers to ask for his help.

"The search for this Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round. Is that everything?" Gaius explains as he packs his medicines and I wring my hands as I try to find the words while sitting on the steps that lead to my chambers.

"Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers." I blurt out, and then wince as he stops walking and turns around setting his things down on the workbench.

"When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?" He asks me and I look down at my hands as I wring them nervously.

"Sort of." I admit.

"Merlyn, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved." He reminds me and I sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice." I apologize, closing my eyes for a brief second before opening them again before standing and walking towards him.

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harboring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?" He scolds me.

"Was I supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" I inquire.

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?" He prompts and I raise a brow.

"You're saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?" I retort, giving him a look and he frowns.

"The difference is, Merlyn, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are." He explains and I turn to look at him.

"The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him. We need your help." I inform him.

"So, now you want me to risk my neck, too? I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous." He tells me, refusing to help.

"But if you don't, we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he'll die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him." I plead and he relents. Gaius and I hurry back to Morgana's chambers so he can examine the boy.

"I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him." He informs us, and I smile in relief that he's agreed to help. "Well, one thing we know for certain." He states after a minute and I knit my brows.

"What's that?" I ask him, confused and he turns back to me.

"You're no physician." After that, we leave Morgana's chambers to try to find a route out of Camelot. Once in the lower town, Morgana, Gwen and I notice that the guards are searching everyone before they leave town.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." Gwen observes and I nod.

"There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way." I inform them.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it." Morgana objects and I look at her.

"But I-I'm good with secret doors and things." I argue, knowing I can get out with my magic.

"If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle." She continues, and I sigh, realizing Morgana won't give in.

"Well, you'll need a key for the door." I explain, wringing my hands subconsciously.

"Who has it? You're doing the hand thing you only do when you're nervous." She points out and I look down to see I am in fact wringing them.

"Arthur." I breathe out and she smirks, realizing why I was so nervous. Later that night, I place Arthur's soup in front of him, before walking over to the bedpost but I hear him stand before I can turn and use the spell to take the keys while he's eating like I planned.

"Merlyn?" He calls out and I turn, raising a brow as I wring my hands nervously.

"Yes, Arthur?" I ask him and he frowns when he notices my hands.

"I make you nervous?" He asks me and I let go of my hands.

"No, it's just-" I break off, not knowing what to say.

"Morgana seems to think that you're upset with me over what happened with Sophia." He explains and I can't help the wince at her name, which he notices. "Ah, so you are." He surmises, leaning against the table.

"That's ridiculous. I have no reason to be upset. I am only your servant, after all." I retort before I could think otherwise and Arthur frowns.

"Merlyn, you aren't just a servant to me. You're my friend, and I'm sorry if I upset you." He apologizes and I nod, noticing how close we are, I back up wringing my hands and Arthur sighs.

"Thank you for apologizing." I tell him and he steps closer to me.

"See, you keep doing that around me. Why are you that nervous around me?" He asks and I bite my lip.

"I'm sorry I've been lacking in my duties, sire. It won't happen again." I inform him, and he winces at 'sire'.

"Don't call me that. Merlyn, what's wrong?" He asks and I chuckle humorlessly.

"Why I'm upset, the reason? You. I'm nervous because I don't know how to act around you. One minute we're fighting in the square, the next I'm your maid, then you save me from Valiant, and you were so angry about that, which I don't understand, then you risk your life to save me after I drank the poison, and I honestly thought you cared, but then you had me lie for you, go to the stocks and be pelted with rotten food so you could go traipsing around with Sophia, and you were awful to me. You are so enigmatic I never know how you're going to act, I never want to do something wrong and I have no idea why I care so much but I do." I ramble and Arthur just stares at me a moment before I blush, realizing I've said way too much.

"I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of pressure from my father and trying to prove that I will be a good king, I never really gave a second thought as to how I treated you. You are a friend Merlyn, probably my closest friend, and I wasn't aware of how difficult I've been." He explains and I smile.

"Well, thank you Arthur, I appreciate it." I tell him, reaching up and kissing his cheek quickly. "Now, sit down and eat your soup so I don't have to hear you complain about it being cold." I tease and he smiles, a slight pink tint on his cheeks, as he sits down to eat, while I look down at my hand, as I walk out of the room, to see the keys. I head to Morgana's chambers and knock swiftly.

"It's Merlyn." I call out and Gwen opens the door.

"We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Morgana assures the boy.

"Are you ready?" I ask her and she nods.

"Did you get the keys?" Morgana asks me and I blush deep scarlet.

"Yeah. Er, the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory." I explain, handing her the key that will open the door.

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful." Gwen pleads before we both leave, heading back to Gwen's house to wait for them. Gwen is packing supplies while I pace, wringing my hands.

"I hope they're okay. Morgana really cares about the boy. I've never seen her this way with anyone."

"I'm sure she just wants to protect him." I reassure her, going over the dragon's warning in my mind. I'm jolted out of my thoughts as I hear the warning bells sound, so I glance out the window.

"They're coming." I announce just before Morgana and the druid boy enter.

"There's enough food for three days." Gwen informs our friend, giving her a pack.

"Your horse is fed and watered. I'll take you to it." I explain quickly.

"No. There's no point in all of us risking our lives." Morgana

"What about you?" I inquire worriedly.

"I'm the King's ward. I'll take my chances." She replies and I frown.

"Morgana!" Gwen exclaims, not liking this plan of hers.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you. We must go." She confides before opening the door.

 _'Goodbye, Emrys.'_ The boy telepathically says his farewell and I give him what I hope to be a reassuring smile before Morgana leads him away. Arthur caught Morgana and brought them both back to the castle, and the boy will be executed at dawn. I head to Morgana's chambers to visit my friend, hoping to comfort her.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen." She admits tearfully and I walk over, gathering my friend in a hug.

"You can't blame yourself. You tried your best." I reassure her, and she hugs me back.

"It's not enough." She whispers sadly.

"He's in jail now. There's nothing more we can do." I inform her gently and she steps back, but takes my hands.

"I will not let him die. Can I count on your help?" She asks and I smile, squeezing her hands.

"Of course." I promise and she smiles.

"Thank you." She says before leaving the room.

Morgana POV

I decide to sit at Arthur's table and wait for him to come back to his chambers, which doesn't take that long.

"Make yourself at home." He tells me, sarcastically, once he sees me already sitting in his chambers.

"You can't let your father execute the boy." I beg him, scared for the druid boy.

"You're lucky he's not executing you. Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?" He asks, sounding surprised and I nod.

"So was Merlyn. She's the one that rescued him in the first place." I inform him and watch his face change to horror and fear, and something I would describe as admiration, maybe even love.

"Why would you tell me that? I'm supposed to arrest any and all people guilty of hiding the boy." He explains, irritated and I smirk.

"Because I know you won't arrest Merlyn. That would mean her execution and by your reaction, you care about her too much to let her die. I know this just like Merlyn knows you believe Uther to be wrong in executing him." I reply and I see him think for a moment before shaking his head.

"What I believe doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried." He admits and I stand up, determined to keep the boy alive.

"Then the time for talking is over." I exclaim and he doesn't look at me as he walks over to the window.  
"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen." He denies and I sigh.

"We have to get the boy back to his people." I plead with him, desperate to save the sweet little boy.

"No. Forget it." He refuses, turning to glance at me, before back to the window and I'm appalled at his lack of cooperation.

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die! God, what would Merlyn think, the man she cares for willing to let a child die?" I ask him and I see that my words had the desired effect when I see his back and shoulders tense.

"It's too late. He's been caught. I have no choice." He informs me sadly and I scoff.

"Like you said you had no choice before you went to retrieve the flower that saved Merlyn? And is this how you will rule when you are King? You're not like your father. The way you feel about Merlyn proves that you aren't Uther." I tell him, hoping that he'll see the truth in my words and help us.

"I will not betray him." He finally replies, not looking away from the window.

"If I know you at all, if Merlyn knows you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please. If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for her." I plead, knowing that he'd do anything for Merlyn. He turns around, a smirk on his face and I rush over, hugging him.

"You always seem to bring my maidservant into an argument." He comments and I smirk back at him.

"You always relent once I do." I retort and he chuckles, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Fine, I'll help with this. On the condition that Merlyn is not to help. I don't want to risk her life in this." Arthur informs me and I nod, smiling at his protectiveness over Merlyn.

Merlyn POV

On my way to Arthur's chambers, I watch the executioner sharpen his axe, before I shake my head and hurry the rest of the way. I enter Arthur's chambers to see Morgana and Arthur look at me. I blush when I realize I didn't knock.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" I ask, hoping I didn't interrupt anything important.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses." Arthur retorts and I roll my eyes, turning for the door.

"I trust Merlyn." Morgana assures him, and I turn to see an unspoken argument occurring between them, finally resulting with Arthur motioning for me to enter.

"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons." Arthur informs me and I blanch.

"You can't do that." I whisper, looking at Morgana, fear clearly written on my face.

"We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn." Morgana insists and I wring my hands.

"It's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you." I inform her, worried for my friend's safety.

"I'm not worried for myself. And I'm sure Arthur isn't worried for himself either." She informs me and that only makes the fear on my face grow.

"Good thing you've got me then. I'm worried enough for the three of us." I mutter, not liking this.

"Merlyn's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved." Arthur agrees and I give him a grateful smile.

"It's suicide." I add in, hoping to deter her from risking her life.

"You must go to my father and apologize. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes." Arthur suggests and I give him a look, not thinking he'd carry on with this.

"You need me if the plan's to work. You can't do this on your own." Morgana insists and Arthur looks deep in thought, almost at war with himself, his jaw popping before he looks at me.

"Merlyn will take your place." He announces and I don't miss the look of surprise on Morgana's face.

"Me?" I ask, curious as to why he wants me to help.

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off." He instructs and I swallow loudly.

"No- no, I can't..." I stutter and he takes my hand reassuringly, and I blush at his touch.

"Merlyn. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught." He tells me carefully and I nod. I quickly make my way down to the dragon's cave, needing to know more about his earlier warning about the boy.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy." I insist.

 _'You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it.'_

"Just tell me why." I exclaim, not wanting to hear any cryptic answers, just the truth.

 _'If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny.'_

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to marry him and become Queen. To protect Arthur." I remind him, not understanding why the druid boy effects my destiny.

 _'Then you have the answer you seek.'_

"You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" I ask incredulously.

 _'It seems that is up to you.'_

"No. You can't know that for certain." I argue, not wanting to believe it.

 _'You have it in your power to prevent a great evil.'_

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!" I exclaim, trying to find a way to save them both, not wanting to choose.

 _'You must let the boy die.'_ After my visit to the dragon's cave, I head back to the Gaius's chambersand sit down at the table, knitting my brows together as I try to think of any possible way to save the boy and prevent him from killing Arthur in the future.

"I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow." Gaius comments and I look up at him.

"Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?" I inquire softly as I wring my hands in my lap.

"I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things were." He explains and I sigh.

"One of them's bad, really bad. And the other, it's...unthinkable." I elaborate, thinking of what I would do if something ever happened to Arthur, what I would feel, how I would carry on after he was gone and I shake my head, deciding I wouldn't let him die. I would do anything I had to in order to save him.

"It sounds as if you've already made your decision. You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlyn. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger." Gaius warns me and I look down at my hands.

"For once, you don't have to worry. I'm going to do nothing." I whisper guiltily as I think of the poor druid boy that I have to let die to save the man that I've come to care deeply for, the man who will become the greatest King of Camelot. Later, I'm sitting on my bed, silently weeping as I try to think about anything other than the fact that I'm supposed to be meeting Arthur and the boy. I hear the warning bells and I weep harder as I realize that the boy has been found missing and the guards are searching for them.

 _'Emrys. Emrys. Where are you, Emrys? Emrys. Help us. Please! They're coming.'_ The boy pleads and I only cry harder as the guilt tears me up, setting in my stomach like a weight.

 _'I'm scared, Emrys. They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me. I thought you were my friend. We're the same. I don't want to die. Emrys! Emrys! Emrys!'_ He calls out in my mind and I sneak out of the castle and over the drawbridge.

"Hey!" I whisper, bending down in front of the grate.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Arthur whisper yells at me.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle." I lie, hoping to explain my tardiness.

"Well, get this grate off, they're coming!" Arthur whispers as he moves back and I attach the grappling hook, pulling off the grate. I lift the boy onto the horse in front of Arthur.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place." He instructs me, with a hint of worry in his voice and I smile at him.

 _'Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again.'_ The boy telepathically tells me and I smile at him, hoping that in saving him, I haven't condemned Arthur.


	9. Excalibur

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

We've all gathered in the Hall of ceremonies for Arthur's coming of age ceremony. I'm standing off to the side, wearing an emerald green dress with a gold braided rope belt and my hair in loose waves with a red Camelot vest over it, holding a jug, next to Gwen, who's holding grapes, as we watch the ceremony. Arthur is kneeling in front of Uther, wearing his chainmail and red cloak.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" He asks Arthur.

"I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asks him, holding out a baton of sorts and Arthur grasps onto it.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther announces, placing a crown on Arthur's head and the crowd applauds. Arthur stands and faces the crowd, his eyes searching until they find mine and he smirks and I feel my face heat up as I smile back at him.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege." I retort, keeping my eyes on him.

"You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly we all know you're completely in love with him." She teases and I splutter at her words.

"I am not." I refute and she gives me a look.

"You are. I can see it in your face." She points out and I blush.

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them." I state, ignoring the 'in love with Arthur' comment of hers and she laughs. A black knight on a horse bursts through the stained-glass window. Arthur and the knights draw their swords in defense.

"What in the devil's name?" Uther exclaims as the horse walks towards Arthur and the Black Knight throws down a gauntlet, causing me to suck in a breath. Arthur sheathes his sword so he can pick up the gauntlet, but another knight grabs it first.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." He tells the Black Knight.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." The Black Knight replies before riding out. Later, I'm in Gaius's chambers heading up to my chambers for bed when I turn around leaning against the door frame to the staircase, crossing my arms.

"Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?" I ask Gaius, curious as to who he was, and why he would challenge Arthur.

"I don't believe so." He replies, stirring his pot.

"You didn't recognize his crest?" I ask him, knitting my eyebrows.

"Crest?" Gaius repeats, looking up and pretending not to know what I'm talking about.

"Which house is it?" I ask him, giving him a look.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly." He informs me, noncommittally, as he looks back down to his pot.

"But he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?" I remark and Gaius looks at me quickly before looking back to his pot.

"No." He agrees and I knit my brows at his strange behavior regarding the Black Knight.

"So you don't think he's from around here?" I inquire, moving to lean my back against the wall of the staircase, believing that Gaius seems to know more than he's saying.

"That would seem likely." He admits as he grabs a bottle to add to his mixture.

"Then what's he doing here?" I wonder out loud.

"Merlyn, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you've finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine." He snaps and I raise a brow in surprise at his sharp tone.

"Okay, I'm going." I relent softly, making my way up the stairs before stopping and turning back. "Gaius?" I call back and he looks up.

"Merlyn." He replies, sounding irritated.

"Do you think Owain can beat him?" I ask worriedly, concerned for the knight.

"We'll find out soon enough." He replies, looking at me and I simply nod as I walk up to my room, change into my nightgown and drift off into sleep. The next day Arthur and I are helping Owain prepare for his fight with the Black Knight. I'm wearing a long sleeved maroon dress that Morgana gave to me that shows off slight cleavage, with my hair down in natural curls and my tan jacket. I help Owain with his armor and he gives me a friendly smile.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you." Arthur informs him seriously, as he walks up behind Owain, and I hear the worry in his voice as he prepares his friend for a fight to the death.

"Yeah, I know." Owain replies, sounding almost overconfident and Arthur grabs his shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"Listen to me. The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him." Arthur instructs him, telling him how to face the Black Knight and I move back towards the wall.

"But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight." Owain points out.

"True." Arthur admits.

"You've watched me." Owain reminds Arthur.

"Yes." He confirms, having trained him.

"And?" Owain asks, searching for approval or reassurance in his fighting.

"And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow." Arthur assures him, placing a hand on his shoulder and I smile, watching Arthur interact with Owain, trying to encourage him before his fight. The door opens and Gwen walks in, curtsying to Owain. Arthur steps back as Owain turns to Gwen.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck." She explains, holding out a red ribbon, which he takes.

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck." Owain assures her and I wring my hands, worried that Owain's overconfidence will be his downfall as I glance to Arthur and see my fears mirrored in his eyes. We head out to the arena and I wait with Gaius as Arthur is giving last minute advice to Owain before the fight.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur announces before he makes his way into the stands to sit bedside his father. "Let battle commence!" He exclaims, and Owain and the Black Knight begin fighting. I cover my mouth in horror as I watch the Black Knight's aggressive fighting style.

"One well-aimed blow!" Arthur calls out and Owain stabs the Knight in the gut.

"Yes!" I exclaim in relief, but the Knight keeps fighting and kills Owain, causing everyone, including me, to gasp in horror, a tear slipping down my cheek. The Black Knight faces the crowd and removes his glove.

"Who will take up my challenge?" He asks, challenging Arthur to pick it up again, as he throws down his gauntlet. Arthur tries to bolt over the barrier of the stands, causing me to grab Gaius's arm in fear, but Uther grabs him, stopping him. Another knight jumps over the stands and takes up the gauntlet.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge." He states, accepting the challenge.

"So be it." The Knight agrees before exiting the arena, and I watch him leave, before glancing at Arthur who's stood there fuming, with tears welling in his eyes after watching his friend die.

"Should we tend to his wounds? He took a hit." I ask Gaius, knowing the Knight would need treating.

"Owain didn't land a blow." Gaius argues and I shake my head.

"No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him." I insist, pointing at the Knight.

"Are you sure?" He asks me, unsure and I give him a look.

"My eyes are quicker than yours. He should be dead." I state adamantly.

"Perhaps he already is." Gaius suggests and I widen my eyes at the implication. Gaius and I enter the Tunnel Corridor to the Burial Vaults, with me wringing my hands, nervously.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I ask, worry creeping in my voice.

"You're not scared, are you?" Gaius retorts as we walk down the stairs.

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." I mutter and the door slams behind us.

"Must've been a gust of wind." Gaius assures me, referring to the slamming door. "We should've brought a torch." He complains, due to the pitch darkness and I smirk.

" _Leohtbora._ " I chant and I light a torch sitting in the wall.

"Huh. Handy!" Gaius remarks and I smile.

"Yes." I agree as I pick up the torch and we continue down. We are walking among the graves and I realize I never asked why we came down here.

"What are we looking for?" I question as I follow him through the maze of coffins.

"Bring your torch over here." He instructs, pointing, and I do as he says.

"We're breaking into someone's grave?" I ask, incredulously, not comfortable with the idea. We walk up to a grave and see it's been smashed open.

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out." He comments and I raise a brow as I look at the broken grave.

"Tristan Dubois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife." Gaius informs me as we walk into his chambers.

"Arthur's mother?" I inquire, as I trail behind him.

"Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him." Gaius continues as he picks up a book and carries it over to the table.

"To single combat." I surmise, nodding, as I understand.

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man." He explains as he opens the book and begins leafing through it.

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are." I comment as I watch Gaius look through the book.

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith." Gaius informs me as he stops on a page with a picture of a skeleton knight standing in a grave.

"A wraith?" I question, not familiar with wraiths.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave." Gaius elaborates, showing me the page.

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?" I suggest, not sure what else it could be.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again." He explains and I lean against the table.

"How do we stop it?" I ask him, thinking I could use my magic like with the griffin.

"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it." Gaius replies and I stand up quickly.

"Surely there must be something." I question, concerned on what would happen if we couldn't stop the wraith.

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for." Gaius informs me grimly and I wring my hands.

"And what's that?" I inquire, despite having a good idea on what the wraith is after.

"Revenge." Gaius confirms and I sigh.

"On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?" I question, worried about another brave knight risking their life to fight this Black Knight.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good." He explains and I frown, trying to think of a way to defeat the wraith before anyone else dies. The next day, Sir Pellinor fights the wraith of Tristan Dubois in the arena. It seems Sir Pellinor is holding his own in the arena, causing the crowd to cheer and I turn to Gaius.

"Maybe you were wrong." I comment, sounding hopeful as we watch the fight.

"I hope so." He agrees, just before Pellinor runs the wraith through, but he doesn't fall. The wraith kills Pellinor, causing the crowd to groan. The wraith turns to the crowd and I let out a strangled cry as Arthur throws his gauntlet down, despite Uther's attempts to stop him.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." He announces and I whimper, causing Gaius to place a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"So be it." The wraith accepts the challenge.

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow." Arthur sets the fight and the Black Knight leaves. I lock fearful eyes onto Arthur and I feel a tear slide down my cheek as he looks my way and I quickly turn, heading out of the arena. I rush off to Gaius's chambers, not wanting to face anyone. A short time later, I'm in the kitchen tears running down my face as I pace in front of Gaius.

"You were right." I admit with a sniffle as I wring my hands.

"I wish I wasn't." He assures me sympathetically and I nod.

"If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die." I inform Gaius as I wipe my tears away.

"He is Camelot's strongest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can." He argues, trying to comfort me and I shake my head.

"You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves." I insist, determined not to let Arthur die.

"How do you propose to do that?" He asks, confused on how to defeat the wraith.

"If no mortal sword will kill it... then I will." I explain, running to my chamber, grabbing my magic book and running back downstairs. "With mortal magic." I elaborate, showing him the book, before I begin leafing through it.

"Merlyn, it's too dangerous." Gaius objects and I look up from the book.

"We don't have a choice." I retort before looking back to my book. After an unsuccessful attempt at setting the wraith on fire, I make my way to Arthur's chambers, bursting in, as Arthur is practicing for the fight tomorrow.

"Merlyn, you know that conversation we had about knocking..." Arthur asks me, annoyed at my sudden entrance, but stops when he notices my appearance. My tear stained cheeks, red rimmed eyes, shaking hands.

"You have to pull out." I tell him, my voice full of worry.

"And why is that?" He asks me, looking away from my face and towards the ground.

"Because he'll kill you." I answer him and he looks up, irritation on his face.

"Why does everybody think that?" He exclaims and I take a breath.

"Because they're right! Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge. I don't want to see you die over this! I don't want anything to happen to you, Arthur. Please." I plead, eyes brimming with fresh tears, stepping right in front of him, breathing heavily as I stare into his crystal blue eyes.

"I am not a coward." He replies as he looks over his sword.

"I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced. You are the bravest man I've ever known." I inform him, smiling slightly at his small smile at my words.

"That's what's required of me." He comments, referring to being a prince.

"But you are more than that. You're more than that to me. You're not merely a warrior. You're my friend. You're a good man. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom." I tell him, wringing my hands as I wait for his answer.

"I'm not backing down." He insists and I shake my head.

"Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?" I ask him, my voice breaking in fear for him as I stand by the window watching the wraith.

"No one is unbeatable." Arthur assures me and I sigh.

"If you fight him, you will die. Please." I beg, tears freely falling down my face.

"I'm not listening to this. I have to do this, Meryln." He insists, reaching a hand out but pulling it back quickly once he realized what he was doing.

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur. Forgive me for being inappropriate but I can't bare the thought of losing you! I don't want anything to happen to you and if you do this, he will kill you. What would that do to the people who care about you? Morgana, the woman who is practically your sister. Or your father. Or Leon, your best friend. Or me, your maidservant, who wouldn't ever forgive herself if she let you go out there without at least trying to stop you. Anyway, goodnight, Sire." I finish with a proper curtsy, wiping my tears before excusing myself and quickly leaving his chambers. I head to the hall of records to search for anything on how to kill a wraith and I use a spell to unlock the door. I scan through the shelves, but I knock over a book and as I bend down to pick it up, I see someone standing in front of me.

"How did you get in here?" Geoffrey asks me, not happy that I broke in during the night.

"The door was open." I lie, inwardly wincing at the ridiculous excuse.

"No, I locked it." He argues.

"Well, someone else must've opened it, then." I suggest, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"And you thought you'd come in and help yourself?" He questions and I pick up the book, standing.

"I was looking for a book. For Gaius. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith." I explain

"Then Arthur is in grave peril." Geoffrey remarks, looking worried.

"Which is why I'm here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead." I inform him, moving over to the table, placing the book down and moving to an open one, leaning forward.

"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles." He offers and I look up, eager to learn more about this possible solution.

"Really? What did they say?" I ask him, curious and slightly hopeful.

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords." He elaborates.

"That can kill the dead?" I inquire.

"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead." He informs me and I stand up straight at his words.

"Can you show me one of these fables?" I question him, and he looks to be in thought for a moment.

"Well, let me think. Yes. Mm..." He mutters before searching a shelf.

"I'm sort of in a hurry." I explain as I watch him continue searching the shelf.

"Yes, you young people always are." He retorts before finding the book and sitting down at a table. I sit down and lean forward, resting my head on my arms, as I wait for him to find the passage. "This is the Chronicle of Beltain. Now then... Ah, here we are. 'Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good.'" He reads from the book and I point at him.

"What did you say?" I question, wanting him to repeat the last part.

"'Sir Marhaus...'" Geoffrey begins to read again but I shake my head.

"No. No, no. No, no. Not about him. The dragon." I elaborate and he skims to that part of the passage.

"'The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath...'" He reads again and I take off, now knowing what I must do to save Arthur. I hurry to Morgana's chambers and knock quietly on her door, and Gwen opens it, smiling when she sees me.

"Merlyn. What are you doing here?" She asks me and I smile, leaning against the doorway.

"I've come to ask a favor." I whisper so as to not wake Morgana.

"Yes?" She encourages and I wring my hands.

"I'm not sure how to ask it." I admit and she smiles kindly.

"Ask, Merlyn. You know I'd grant you anything. What is it you want?" She asks me, and I nod.

"I've come to ask for a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made." I explain and she raises a brow in confusion.

"What for?" She inquires and I inhale a shaky breath.

"To save Arthur." I inform her and she immediately agrees, knowing my feelings for him. I walk with Gwen to her house and follow her inside. Gwen pulls a sword out from under her father's bed.

"My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made." She explains as she unwraps the cloth surrounding it and I smile as I examine the sword.

"It's perfect." I agree with her, smiling gratefully.

"He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it." She admits nervously, resting her head on her arms.

"He'll understand. You did it for Arthur." I assure her and she smirks at me.

"I knew you were in love with him. Really." She comments and I blush at her implication.

"Doesn't matter if I am. I'm his maid, Gwen." I confide sadly and she places a hand on my arm before I wrap the sword and hurry back to the palace, rushing down to the dragon's cave.

 _'Merlyn!'_

"Do you know why I'm here?" I inquire, since the last few visits he's known the reason behind them.

 _'It may surprise you, Merlyn, but my knowledge of your life is not universal.'_

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." I inform him, my voice portraying how serious the situation is, as I unwrap the sword.

 _'So what do you come to ask of me?'_

I float the sword in front of him.

"Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?" I ask him, pleading with him to save Arthur.

 _'The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?'_

"Uther." I answer, knowing he'll be less inclined to help now.

 _'Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid.'_

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him." I beg him, desperation clear in my voice.

 _'That is your destiny, young witch, not mine.'_

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny." I argue back.

 _'A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power.'_

"I know." I reply quickly.

 _'You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me.'_

"What do you mean?" I question, unsure of what he means.

 _'In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone.'_

"I understand."

 _'You must do more than understand. You must promise.'_

"I promise." I repeat, backing up and covering my face as he breathes fire onto the sword.

 _'Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone.'_

The next day I'm waiting in the armory for Arthur, so I can help him prepare for the battle, and I pick up the sword, admiring the quality and beauty of it. __

"That's a fine blade." Uther compliments as he walks in, wearing his chainmail. __

"It's for Arthur." I explain, smiling slightly. __

"He won't be needing it today. I will be taking Arthur's place." Uther informs me as he walks further in the armory and I set down the sword. __

"But Sire..." I start to object. __

"Prepare me for battle." He instructs me, not using an edge in his voice, but an almost resigned, if not kind tone of voice. __

"Arthur should be the one that fights today." I remind him, referring to the code. __

"The grievance was with me, the fight is mine." Uther replies, and I wring my hands. __

"I don't have your armor." I inform him, trying to dissuade him from fighting, as I cover up the sword. __

"That'll do. It's likely to make little difference." He comments, pointing to armor on the table and I walk over. __

"Erm, I-I'll get you your sword." I tell him as he reaches for the sword the dragon burnished. __

"This will be fine." He assures me as he picks it up and examines it. __

"No, Sire. You don't understand. Erm, That one was made specifically for Arthur." I explain as I start to put on his armor. __

"Who made it?" He inquires, curiously. __

"Erm, er, Tom, the blacksmith." I answer as I fasten the armor. __

"It's worthy of a King." He comments, studying it. __

"You would be better off with a sword you trusted." I assure him and he takes a fighting stance with it. __

 _"_ No. It has almost perfect balance. Tom's not the Royal Swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him." Uther admits and I smile shyly. __

"Oh, that was me. I felt he needed a better sword." I explain, sheepishly as he looks at me curiously. __

"You show him the most extraordinary loyalty." He remarks and I move to fasten the other side of the armor. __

"That is my job, Sire." I reply politely. __

"But beyond the line of duty." Uther comments and I finish with his armor. __

"Well... You could say...that there is a bond between us." I explain as I hand him his cloak. __

"I'm glad. Look after him." He instructs me and I nod, watching as he grabs a helmet and leaves the armory. When Uther enters the arena the crowd murmurs in surprise, and I take my place beside Gaius.

"You can have what you came for. The father, not the son." Uther informs the wraith. A guard removes Uther's cape. The fight begins and Uther knocks off Tristan's helmet to reveal the mummified face, causing the crowd to gasp in horror. Uther loses his sword and the wraith has him on the ground, but his sword gets stuck in Uther's shield. Uther kicks his shield at the wraith, grabs the burnished sword and runs him through causing the wraith to explode. Uther gets up and removes his helm and the crowd cheers before he tosses the burnished sword on the ground. Later, Gaius and I are eating dinner, when I notice him staring at me.

"You know why I'm looking at you." He comments.

"No." I reply quickly.

"Uther told me you provided him with his sword today. It must have been a very powerful blade to slay the dead. Did you enchant it?" He questions me as I sit in silence, playing with my food.

"No. I didn't." I deny, not exactly lying to him.

"Who did then?" He inquires.

"Wasn't me." I insist.

"Shame. It saved the King's life, I'd have been very proud of you." Gaius informs me and I smile.

"Well..." I trail off and he shakes his head.

"Never mind." He says quickly, giving me a knowing smile. Later, I'm woken up by the dragon's voice in my head.

 _'Merlyn! Merlyn...Merlyn!'_

So I hurry down to the dragon's cave to see what he wanted to talk to me about, still wearing my white nightgown and my hair down in loos curls with my tan boots on, carrying a torch.

 _'So, does Arthur live?'_

"Yes, the sword worked. It was incredible, amazing." I assure him, nervous about his reaction to who used it.

 _'As I promised.'_

"But..." I trail off, trying to think of how to tell him.

 _'Yes?'_

"Things didn't quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except... It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther." I explain nervously.

 _'NO!'_ He yells before roaring loudly in anger.

"I tried, but he just took it!" I continue as he roars ferociously.

 _'ARGH!'_

"Uther's the King. I couldn't stop him!" I defend myself, not knowing what else I could have done.

 _'The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil.'_

"I'll get it back." I swear to him.

 _'You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted.'_

"I'll bring it to you. You can destroy it." I inform him, trying to make amends for my failure.

 _'What is made cannot be unmade.'_

"So what do you want me to do?" I question, unsure what to do if it can't be destroyed.  
 _  
'Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it.'_

I sneak into the armory and take the burnished sword before I exit Camelot, walking to the Lake of Avalon, the one place I know the sword will remain undisturbed and I throw the sword into the lake.


	10. The Moment of Truth

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

I'm in the lower town collecting water from the well, wearing a pale blue dress, my red scarf and my hair in a braid down my back with a few strands escaping to surround my face. I grab the bucket and begin to walk when I see my mother walking in the town.

"Mother?" I call out, smiling widely as I put down the bucket of water.

"Merlyn!" She exclaims, laughing, as she rushes towards me to hug me, but I notice a bruise on her face, so I stop her.

"What happened? Who did this to you?!" I ask her, worried for my mother and angry that someone hurt her, as I gently finger the bruise. I immediately take my mother to the palace, leaving her in the hallway as I enter Arthur's chambers to speak to him about my mother's situation.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you, just this once?" I ask him, nervously and he turns to me curiously.

"Why? What do you need, Merlyn?" He asks cautiously, not agreeing to anything immediately.

"My mother just arrived and she has a bruise on her face. She told me that our village is being harassed by bandits. Do you think you could arrange an audience with your father?" I ask him and he nods.

"I'll see what I can do." He replies and I smile gratefully as I step out of the room to inform my mother of what's happening. A few minutes later, Arthur explains that his father is willing to listen to my mother's account so I lead her to the throne room. She stands before Uther and the court, while I stand next to Gaius.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help." She pleads and I feel my heart ache at the suffering my old home is going through.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." Uther replies, and I wring my hands, knowing he won't help them due to borders.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope." She informs Uther and he seems to think for a moment before replying.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?" She asks him, hopefully.

"I wish I could." He answers, deciding to not help Ealdor.

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur questions, wanting to help the people of my old village.

"Resources are not the problem." His father admits and I bite my lip, having known the reason for his refusal.

"Then what is?" Morgana inquires, looking back at the King.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war." Uther explains and my mother drops to her knees.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please." She begs and I feel my eyes well up at the sight of my mother, begging for help.

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help." He explains, sounding regretful. Morgana glares at Uther before walking over to my mother, and escorting her out, but not before I give her a thankful smile at her kindness towards my mother. After the meeting ends, I find Arthur looking over Camelot from the battlements and I approach to stand beside him.

"I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now." He assures me and I smile, knowing he would do anything to help the people who need it.

"You tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the King." I reply grateful for the opportunity to have my mother's situation heard.

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived." He informs me and I take a breath, wringing my hands as I prepare to say goodbye to Arthur.

"I'm going back to Ealdor." I confide, turning to face him and he turns to glance at me.

"Of course." He replies and I raise a brow before continuing.

"It's been an honor serving you." I inform him, tears brimming, and he turns to me, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll be coming back." He states as more of a question and shrug my shoulders.

"Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?" I question, realizing this is harder than I imagined it would be, saying goodbye to Arthur.

"I'd do exactly the same. Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had." He tells me jokingly, and I laugh loudly, covering my mouth quickly and he smiles.

"Thank you, Sire." I say, my voice soft as I kiss his cheek before starting towards the castle.

"Merlyn. Good luck." He calls out and I turn, smiling, before I walk into the palace and head down to Gwen's house, because she wanted to help me pack for my trip. I'm finishing packing my leather satchel and I notice that Gwen is almost done with the larger pack.

"Here." She calls me over, pulling out a sword. I grab the hilt and test the weight of it.

"Tell me how it feels?" She questions, wondering if the sword works for me, and I nod.

"Yeah. Yeah that feel...that feels really good. It's very, erm, you know...swordy." I comment, grinning and she raises her eyebrows.

All that time with Arthur and he never taught you how to use a sword. I've packed some armour for you." She informs me and I smirk.

"I won't be able to carry all that." I tell her, chuckling slightly, when I hear the door, and I turn to see Morgana dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic.

"You won't have to. We're coming with you." She informs me and I knit my brows, looking between my friends.

"What do you mean?" I ask them, worried about what could happen to them if they do come.

"You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armor and sharpen swords." Gwen tells me.

"And I know how to fight." Morgana adds in and I gape.

"But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?" I ask them, wringing my hands nervously.

"Besides being our friend, if it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life." Gwen reminds me and I shake my head, assuring her she doesn't need to help me in return.

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you. Both of us." Morgana agrees and I try to argue that they don't owe me anything, but once it became clear they wouldn't change their minds, I gave in and headed to Gaius's chambers. I change into brown trousers, a red fitted tunic, brown belt, and my tan boots with my hair in a tight braid, with a few strands loose around my face.

"You got the food I prepared for you?" Gaius asks me as I finish packing my things and I smile.

"Yes." I inform him, with a sigh.

"Be careful with the wine. You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor." He reminds me as he hands me a bottle and I chuckle before packing it.

"I'll be fine." I reply with a playful roll of my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?" He asks me, sounding like a worried father and I sigh.

"It's okay, really. I'll be alright." I assure him, smiling.

"Well, make sure you are. Do whatever it takes." He instructs me before pulling me into a hug. Later, Morgana, Gwen, mother and I set out on our ride for Ealdor, following the trail for hours before making camp in the woods once darkness falls. Morgana and Gwen fall asleep and I'm left sitting at the campfire with my mother.

"They shouldn't be here. Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?" She inquires and I look at my friend before smirking.

"Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him." I retort.

"It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women. Or you for that matter, Lynnie." She informs me, sounding worried for us and I place a hand on hers.

"I know. But I couldn't talk them out of coming." I explain, smiling at my stubborn friends. I look back at my mother, and at the healing bruise on her face. "I want to make him pay for what he did to you."

"Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you." She insists and I nod, understandingly.

"They won't. They never do." I assure her, since nobody in Camelot has found out in the months I've lived there, except Gaius but he doesn't really count.

"Get some rest." She tells me in a motherly tone before she goes to get some sleep. I take a burning stick from the fire and blow some embers into the air.

" _Draca._ " I whisper and the glowing embers take the shape of the Pendragon dragon, and I smile as I think of the stubborn, blonde man with crystal blue eyes that I can't stop thinking about. I turn over in my sleep in the middle of the night and hear a horse in the woods. I draw my sword and walk through the dark woods, looking for the horse. Someone place a sword against my back and I inwardly curse as I realize that I shouldn't have gone off alone in the dark.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." Arthur retorts and I smile, immediately recognizing that voice.

"Arthur!" I exclaim, lowering my sword and smiling as Arthur looks down at my hand to see my sword and I notice he's wearing his chainmail.

"Put the sword down, Merlyn. You look ridiculous." He informs me as he takes it from me and I lead him to our camp. We both sit down by the newly stoked campfire as the others sleep.

"How much further is it?" I asks me and I look up at him.

"Er, maybe a few hours." I reply wringing my hands as I try to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach at my close proximity to him.

"How many men does Kanen have?" He inquires and I try to remember how many my mother mentioned.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty." I inform him, rubbing my hands together.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He suggests and I nod, smiling shyly.

"Thank you. Erm, I know you didn't have to come." I tell him, wringing my hands, with a smile on my face and he nods.

"Get some sleep." He instructs, standing up and going to lay down. I lay back down next to my mother and quickly fall asleep. The next day, the five of us set out for our ride to Ealdor. We arrive at Ealdor in time to see a man raise an axe to deal a final blow when Arthur throws his sword into the post behind the bandit, rides up, dismounts and begins fighting the bandits. I ride up and dismount with a sigh as I pull out my sword.

"Kill them!" The bandit's leader calls out, and I begin fighting a bandit as Morgana, my mother and Gwen arrive and dismount. I'm caught against a door in his sword fight.

" _Hætende._ " I whisper and the bandit's sword heats up, which causes the bandit to drop the sword and I kill him. I notice a bandit attacks Arthur from behind, but Morgana parries and kills him and I sigh in relief. The lead bandit mounts his horse.

"You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" He threatens before riding away from the village.

"You still up to the same old magic tricks again? Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?" Will playfully scolds me, smiling and I grin back.

"I missed you, too, Will." I admit before he pulls me into a huge hug, twirling me around and I chuckle.

"It's good to see you again." I tell him, after he set me down, smiling and he grins back.

"You look great, Lyn. How've you been? I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince." He asks and I roll my eyes.

"No. I wouldn't say I'm a skivvy." I argue, wringing my hands.

"Merlyn! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them." Arthur instructs and I nod.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking..." I object.

"Now, Merlyn. There isn't much time." He insists, and I sigh, giving Will a 'shut up' look and he smirks.

"Yes, Sire." I reply as hurry to Arthur's side after I gather all of the villagers.

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..." Arthur announces to the villagers.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will interrupts and I shoot him a look to stop.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur introduces himself and I wring my hands, knowing this won't go well due to Will's opinion on princes.

"Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor." He retorts, scoffing and I frown.

"Keep quiet. He's here to help us." My mother shushes him.

"But he's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge." He argues to my mother before looking at Arthur. "You've just signed our death warrants." He bites out.

"He saved Matthew's life!" My mother objects.

"That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur asks him, having not been upset at Will's behavior.

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men." Will informs him.

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur inquires of him.

"Give him what he wants." Will suggests and the villagers shake their heads.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that." Arthur argues, sounding very much like a prince and I see several villagers nodding as Arthur speaks and I smile.

"We'll manage. We'll survive." Will insists.

"How?" A villager asks Will, not seeing a good outcome from appeasing the bandits.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur assures the villagers.

"No. You just want the honor and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" Will exclaims before storming off.

"Will." I call after him, giving Arthur a look before following him back to his house.

"You left. I told you I loved you and you just packed up and left the next day." Will reminds me coldly as he places a bench right side up and I cringe.

"Will, you asked me to marry you. You were my oldest friend, you showed no interests in my and then you were asking me to marry you. I couldn't believe you loved me in that way. Besides I couldn't stay here. People were already growing suspicious of me. I wasn't safe. I had to leave." I explain and he scoffs.

"We could have left. I would followed you anywhere, done anything to keep you safe because I loved you and you left for Camelot, a note delivered by your mother as a goodbye." He retorts as he waves a chicken away from the table and I sigh. "All you said was.."

"I'm sorry." I finish for him and he nods, as I help fix up the disheveled furniture.

"He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant." I inform him and Will rights a stand that has a chainmail shirt and tabard on it.

"Well, nothing's changed there, then." He retorts and I sigh.

"But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does." I continue.

"Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him." He replies bitterly.

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this." I plead, softly and he turns to me.

"I'm not. Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant." He retorts and I cringe. My face must have given something away because he sucks in a breath. "Oh my god, you're in love with him, aren't you? That's why you're so quick to defend him. You love him." He surmises and I frown.

"It matters not what I feel, what matters is that he is a good man. He will help in any way he can." I respond, wringing my hands nervously and he scoffs.

"Jesus, Merlyn! He's a prince and you're his servant. You know this won't end the way you hope it does. He won't love you back, and even if he did, he couldn't do anything. A prince can't marry a serving girl! You aren't naive enough to believe that. So what, he'll just keep you around to stroke his ego? Maybe become his mistress after he's married a princess? I could have made you happy, Lyn. I would take care of you and give you a good life. I would love you instead of ordering you around and lording over you. If you give me the chance, I could make you happy. Just give us a chance." He ends his badmouthing of Arthur with a proposal and I gape.

"Will..." I whisper sadly, hurt by his words about Arthur and shocked by his declaration.

"But you won't will you? You'd rather turn down a life with me for a slight possibility of a life with him? You'll end up loving him from afar and wasting your life on a man who will never be available to you. And now you want the whole village to just follow along with what he says because you're smitten by his blue eyes and blonde hair. And we're just supposed to trust he won't get us killed?" He questions and I release my hands, standing straight up.

"I trust Arthur with my life." I assure him confidently and he lets out a humorless chuckle.

"Is that so? So he knows how you feel? He knows your secret, then? Look, face it, Merlyn You're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth." He retorts and I feel a tear escape my eye and he cringes, guilty for making me cry.

"I am aware that I'm just his servant. I know he won't ever reciprocate my feelings and I appreciate you pointing that all out." I rudely reply before I quickly leave his house, wiping the tears away. Once back at my childhood home, we eat supper and everyone drifts to sleep, save me and Arthur. I'm sitting next to him by the fire since my bed is next to Gwen, who is fast asleep.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" He asks, referring to our makeshift beds and I nod.

"Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's luxury by comparison." I reply, smiling as I think of the comfortable bed in my old chambers.

"Must've been hard." Arthur comments and I smirk.

"Mmm. It's like rock." I joke back.

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult." He elaborates and I think about it.

"Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy." I inform him, smiling as I think about my childhood.

"Sounds...nice." Arthur comments and I giggle.

"You'd hate it." I argue, covering my mouth to stop the giggles as I picture Arthur tending the fields.

"No doubt. Why'd you leave?" Arthur inquires and I wring my hands as I think of a response.

"Things just...changed." I simply answer.

"How? Come on, you can trust me. Tell me." He assures me and I roll my eyes.

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did." I elaborate after a minute.

"Had any luck?" He questions and I smile slightly.

"I'm not sure yet." I admit before standing up to make my way over to my bed.

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle." He tells me and I blow the candle out before settling into my bed and drift off into sleep. The next morning, I change into a blue fitted tunic with a brown belt, red scarf, tan trousers and my tan boots before I help Arthur into his jacket the next morning.

"You still not learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana teases him, and I smirk.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offense, Merlyn." He says, turning to me and I roll my eyes.

"None taken." I assure him, knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." My mother tells him, holding out his bowl.

"Didn't I?" He questions as he takes the bowl.

"Come on, eat up." Morgana encourages and Arthur pretends to eat it before passing the bowl to Gwen.

"Right. Let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it." He instructs me and I nod.

"Of course." I tell him as Gwen hands my mother the empty bowl.

"Arthur said it was lovely." She replies kindly before walking out of the house.

"He must care for you a great deal." My mother comments and I feel my cheeks heat up as I put on my tan jacket.

"Arthur'd do the same for any village. That's just the way he is." I assure her, dismissing her implications.

"It's more than that. He's here for you." She insists and I sigh sadly.

"I'm just his servant." I inform her, remembering Will's cruel words from yesterday.

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you." She insists and I look to the ground, wringing my hands.

"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now." I explain giving her a weak smile.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She asks me and I just shrug my shoulders before heading off to get an axe, and then I walk towards the woods.

"Merlyn! Where are you going with that thing?" Will calls out, catching up with me and I roll my eyes.

"What does it look like? We need wood." I retort, upset with him because of his words yesterday, as I walk into the woods.

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree." He comments as he follows me.

"And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons." I remind him, chuckling at the memory.

"Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crone." He adds in laughing.

"Mmm. He never did like me anyway." I remark, smirking.

"Well, even less after that." Will assures me and I chuckle.

"Why are you being like this?" I ask him, not understanding his behavior.

"You know why. Why did you leave? You didn't say in your letter and your mother barely talked to me." He informs me, walking over and sitting down on a fallen tree and I frown, sitting next to him.

"It wasn't what I wanted. My mother was worried. When she found out you knew, she was so angry." I explain, remembering the look on her face when I told her that Will knew about my magic.

"I wouldn't've told anyone." He assures me and I nod.

"Well, I know you wouldn't." I tell him, nudging his side playfully.

"You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?" He asks me after a minute and I wring my hands.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." I admit, unsure of how powerful my abilities are.

"Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?" He exclaims and I turn to him, releasing my hands.

"I don't expect you to understand." I answer standing up and turning away.

"Try me." He prompts standing up and I sigh, turning back to face him.

"One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help. I'm destined to be his- And if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good." I explain and he frowns.

"To be his what, Lyn?" He asks and I sigh, looking down.

"His wife." I whisper and he backs away quickly, hurt clear on his face.

"Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?" He inquires angrily and I hear him storm off, leaving me to magically collect wood before carrying it back into the village and walk over to Morgana and Gwen.

"There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off." Morgana comments as she watches the men train.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight." I inform them, confidently, and they both smile at me and Gwen examines her sword. Later, I'm woken to the sound of Morgana and Gwen whispering and I listen in, not turning over to alert them that I'm awake.

"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen asks her, and I lay still as I wait for Morgana's answer.

"The same reason we did: Merlyn. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't." She responds and I smile, blushing, as I hear her tell Gwen that Arthur cares about me before I slowly fall back to sleep. The next day, Arthur speaks to the men.

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..." He's cut off by a woman's scream. Arthur and the men rush outside to see Matthew slung over a horse.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur calls out and the village men take Matthew down as other villagers gather around. Arthur reads the note that was on the arrow in Matthew's back.

"What does it say?" I ask him, wringing my hands.

"'Make the most of this day, it will be your last.'" He reads out loud.

"Matthew! No! No! No!" Matthew's fiance exclaims brokenheartedly as she runs over to his body.

"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!" Will accuses Arthur, tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't his fault." I defend Arthur, giving Will a look.

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!" Will retorts, pointing at Arthur, and giving me a look.

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!" Arthur retorts to him and I sigh, knowing this isn't helping anything.

"You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered." Will finishes before storming off yet again and I trail behind him.

"Don't bother, Merlyn. I'm not interested." Will bites out as I follow him inside and I cross my arms.

"You should be. Because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight." I inform him, upset at him for blaming Arthur for Matthew's death, knowing Arthur will blame himself more than enough without adding Will's accusations.

"Not if I'm not here." He argues and I sigh.

"Well, that's up to you, but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will! This isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?" I ask him, pleading with him to stay and fight.

"What, like you did?" He asks me, coldly and I inwardly wince at that jab.

"I'm here now." I respond.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are. And you could end this. If you used your magic, then no one else would have to die." He reminds me and I give him a look.

"You know I can't." I bite back, having told him why I can't let Arthur know I have magic.

"Can't or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlyn. You are." He accuses and I turn and leave his house, not wanting to talk to him when he's like this. I head back to my mother's house and Arthur is outside sharpening his sword, so I sit down next to him.

"William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility." I inform him, regarding Will's attitude towards him.

"Do you think the villagers believed him?" He asks me and I shake my head immediately.

"No. He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him." I explain, a slight smile on my face.

"And if he's right?" Arthur questions and I turn to him, smile quickly gone, replace with a frown.

"He isn't." I insist, knowing Arthur is feeling guilt over what happened to Matthew.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue! You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns." He instructs me and I shake my head.

"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win." I argue, leaning forward, determined to not run away.

"Merlyn, it can't be done. The odds are too great." He tells me, sounding defeated and I frown, wanting to reach out a hand but, knowing I can't, I nudge his arm with my elbow.

"It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself." I assure him, smiling encouragingly.

"How?" Arthur questions and I sigh, knowing I can't tell him of my plan.

"You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle'll be lost before it's even begun." I tell him instead and he nods. We all gather in the common building to go over our strategies.

"Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods. Merlyn, you too." Arthur addresses the villagers and I roll my eyes.

"We're not going anywhere!" I argue, stepping past Gwen to stand in the front of the crowd.

"I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Arthur objects.

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!" I inform him, placing my hands on my hips.

"But none of you know how to fight." Arthur points out to me.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" I exclaim confidently and the women step forward.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!" He finishes his speech and I smile proudly as the villagers stand with their swords raised.

"For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" We chant as everyone believes that we might just win this battle. I walk into my mother's house and hang up my jacket as I notice my mother sitting, looking deep in thought.

"Come here." She calls over so I sit down next to her and she strokes my face. "I do love you, my girl."

"What's wrong?" I question her worriedly.

"I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you." She admits sadly and I shake my head.

"You haven't. Why would you say that?" I ask her, taking her hands in mine.

"I know what you're planning to do." She informs me and I sigh.

"If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am," I begin, shrugging my shoulders, "there is no choice." I finish, smiling sadly.

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift." She insists, and I'm reminded of my argument with Will.

"Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the man I hoped he was." I admit sadly, looking at the fire. The next day, Arthur stands watch by the woods so I decide to bring him some of my mother's home cooking.

"Arthur, Mum made you some food." I inform him, handing him the bowl.

"Thanks." He replies and I turn to leave.

"I think." I hear him mutter and I turn back around.

"Food is scarce for these people, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!" I exclaim and Arthur stares at me. After a minute, it dawns on me and my eyes widen. "Oh, no. I-I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." I apologize, wringing my hands as I silently berate myself for snapping at him.

"Merlyn." He calls and I start to leave.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again." I continue, rambling.

"Merlyn!" He calls out, louder this time, and I turn back to face him.

"Thank you. You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you, Gwen and Morgana." He admits and I smile. "We're going to need all the help we can get." He mutters and I nod.

"We'll be fine." I assure him, smiling confidently as I step forward.

"How can you be so sure?" He asks me, obviously doubting the outcome of the battle.

"Because I have faith in you." I confess, blushing as I realize how that sounds. "I mean, we all do."

"Thank you." He tells me, smiling at my words and I nod before leaving. Later, both of us are in our chainmail and I start to help Arthur with his armor but he stops me.

"No, not today. Put on your own." He instructs me and we begin dressing for battle. I struggle with the buckle on one of my bracers and Arthur helps me.

"You ready?" He asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder and I look up.

"My throat's dry." I admit and he smiles removing his hand.

"Me too." He agrees before holding out his hand and I shake it.

"It's been an honor." He assures me and I smile before wringing my hands and turning arounf.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me." I plead, not looking back at him.

"I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlyn." He replies, thinking I meant being scared and I shake my head.

"That's not what I meant." I object, my voice wavering as I turn to look at him.

"What is it? If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it." He informs me and I shake my head, walking out of the house. Arthur shakes the men's hands and we all go to our hiding positions just before Kanen and his men ride out of the woods, into the village.

"Hold. No one moves until they give the signal." Arthur orders and we wait as Kanen and his men stop, looking around the seemingly empty village.

"Hold." Arthur repeats.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Kanen taunts.

"Now, pull!" Gwen exclaims as she and a villager pull up a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside. Morgana tries to light a fire with flint, but it doesn't work.

"Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for? Something's gone wrong." Arthur mutters and I rush off.

"Merlyn!" Arthur calls after me, but I keep running.

"There's one. Get her!" I hear Kanen exclaim and I dodge an arrow as I run.

"Kill her!" He orders his men and I dodge another arrow as I reach Morgana, who's still trying to light the fire.

"Give me the flint." I tell her and she hands them to me, while I pretend to use them. " _Baerne._ " I whisper and I light a fire, causing the prepared line to flame up, trapping the riders.

"Come back! Don't run away!" Kanen yells and his men ride back into the village.

"Now!" Arthur yells and the villagers give a battle cry as they spring from their hiding positions to fight. I turn around to see a rider standing behind me, but Will jumps off a roof in his father's armor, unhorsing the rider.

"I didn't think you were coming." I admit with a smile.

"Neither did I." He agrees, grinning back and we move to fight back to back when I notice the villagers begin losing, so Will and I stop to assess the situation.

"There's too many of them." Will states, as we watch our friends fighting the bandits and I sigh.

"Not for me there isn't" I retort. " _Cume thoden._ " I chant, conjuring a windstorm, causing the villagers to win and the remaining bandits to flee. Kanen marches out to face Arthur.

"Pendragon!" Kanen calls out and they fight, with Arthur winning, running him through before angrily marching towards me and Will.

"Who did that?" He demands and I raise a brow, trying to look confused.

"What?" I ask, hoping I sound convincing.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." Arthur insists and I sigh.

"Arthur..." I whisper.

"Look out!" Will calls, pushing Arthur out of the way, getting hit with the arrow himself.

"Will!" I scream, rushing to his side, catching him as he drops to his knees, tears running down my face.

"You just saved my life." Arthur tells him, stunned, as he lowers him to the ground, his head in my lap as I cry.

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking." He retorts before groaning painfully.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur calls out and a couple village men helps us carry him into Will's house and onto the table.

"That's twice I've saved you." He tells Arthur, flashing a pained smile.

"Twice?" Arthur repeats, confused.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic." He elaborates, nodding, and I let out a whimper as I grab his hand.

"Will, don't." I argue, not wanting him to take the blame for me.

"It's alright, Merlyn. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me." He tells me, and I sniffle. "I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something." He explains to Arthur.

"You're a sorcerer?" He asks Will.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Will asks, chuckling and I squeeze his hand.

"No. Of course not." He assures Will before looking at me. "Do what you can for him." He instructs and I nod. Arthur puts his hand on Will's shoulder and leads Morgana, Gwen and my mother out of the house.

"I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed." Will comments and I shake my head.

"You're not going to die." I promise him, as I brush hair away from his forhead.

"You're a good woman, Merlyn. A great woman. And one day, you're going to be Queen to a great king. Now you can still make that happen." He informs me and I squeeze his hand.

"Thanks to you." I point out.

"This place has been boring without you. It was good to see you again." He confides and I smile at him.

"Yeah, you too." I tell him.

"Merlyn. Merlyn, I'm scared." He admits and I exhale deeply.

"Don't be. It's going to be alright." I promise him, bringing his hand up and kissing it comfortingly.

"Merlyn... I... love you.." He whispers before he stops breathing and I nudge his arm.

"Will? Will.." I ask before I inhale shakily, staring at my best friend. "Oh, Will..." I whisper as I bring his hand up to my face, kissing it, before leaving his house. The villagers build a funeral pyre and I stand next to Arthur, tears brimming in my eyes as I watch the flames.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend." He apologizes sympathetically and I nod

"He still is." I correct him.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?" Arthur surmises and I nod.

"Yes. It was." I agree softly.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't've kept this from me, Merlyn." He scolds me and I turn to him.

"Will wasn't dangerous!" I exclaim, tears falling down my face. "He was different, yes, but not dangerous! He was a good man, a brave man, and a great friend.." I trail off and Arthur wraps me in a hug. I sob into his chest as I mourn my friend who died keeping my secret safe. Once I'm done, Arthur walks over to Morgana and Gwen while my mother walks over to me.

"You better be going." She informs me and I look up at her.

"I don't have to go." I offer

"Yes, you do." She insists and I frown.

"If anything were to happen to you..." I trail off, concern in my voice.

"I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlyn. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin." She explains and I smile.

"I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you." I admit before I hug her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you , too. When you left, you were just a girl. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you." She tells me and smile as I join the others and we ride back to Camelot. Back home.


	11. The Labyrinth of Gedref

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

I'm on a hunting party with Arthur and the knights. I've learned from last time so I'm dressed in a white fitted tunic, brown trousers, my tan boots, and tan jacket with my hair in a tight braid. Arthur and the knights are all armed with crossbows. Arthur sends two of his knights around another way, while I stay with him.

"Merlyn." He whispers to me and I look over at him.

"What is it" I question, wanting to know what we're hunting, as I walk closer to him carrying the bags.

"I don't know. We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out." He informs me and I gape at him.

"You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous." I suggest, stunned at him sending me in to a possibly dangerous situation.

"Let's hope so. Now go." He tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder and I sigh before walking through the woods, picking up a large stick I walk into a clearing and see a unicorn and I immediately drop the stick. I approach it, marveling in its beauty but I turn when I hear the hunters coming and I turn back to the unicorn, eyes wide in fear for it.

"Go. Go! Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you. Please, go!" I beg it, trying to save it before turning to Arthur. "Arthur, no!" I plead, but he shoots the unicorn and I go to it, stroking its head while it dies.

"I'm sorry. Sorry." I apologize softly, tears brimming in my eyes as I watch the beautifully peaceful creature die.

"Ha-ha! A unicorn!" Arthur laughs out as he hurries over to it and I turn to him.

"What have you done?" I ask incredulously, not believing that Arthur killed this creature for sport.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlyn." He retorts and I see a white cloaked man standing behind Arthur in the woods. "What are you looking at?" He asks me, turning and the two knights do the same, but the man is gone. Arthur saws off the unicorn's horn and I'm silent the whole ride back to Camelot. We walk into the throne room, during a council meeting, with Arthur in the lead.

"Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot." Arthur announces as I walk in behind him.

"Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen." Uther admits as he takes the horn from the pillow I'm holding. "Gaius, look at this." He remarks, turning back to face the council.

"It is very impressive, My Lord." Gaius responds hesitantly,

"What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind." The king instructs him, sounding rather annoyed at Gaius's hesitation.

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one." He informs Uther, glancing at Arthur who snickers and I bite my lip.

"Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom." Uther argues, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder, and not listening to Gaius's input as he puts the horn back on the pillow, ignoring Gaius's concerns.

"I'm pleased you like it." Arthur replies, smiling as his father walks away and I frown before Gaius and I share a look. We're walking through the Square, with me wringing my hands, before I sigh and look over at Gaius.

"I don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn." I comment, frowning as I think about how happy he was with his kill.

"Arthur is a hunter. It's in his blood. Whereas you are something entirely different." Gaius explains and let go of my hands.

"It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you'd been there." I tell him, stopping our walk, and turning to him, smiling slightly as I picture the unicorn while it was still alive, its white coat contrasting to the forest.

"It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive." Gaius informs me and I sigh, thinking about how many unicorns are left, now that Arthur killed one of them.

"You try telling that to Arthur." I mutter, irritated and Gaius nods understandingly.

"I can imagine it would be difficult." He remarks and I smirk as I head back to Gaius's to change into a plum dress with my tan boots and a tan braided belt before going to Arthur's chambers. I walk in and lean against the window sill, staring out the window.

"My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s..." I hear Arthur list my chores, but I don't turn around to face him.

"...saddle. Merlyn? Have you listened to a word I've said?" He asks me, sounding annoyed and I turn around to look at him as he sits in his chair and I nod. "You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn." He remarks as he stands up and I wring my hands.

"I don't think you should have killed it." I admit, looking at my hands.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" He inquires as he walks over to his bed and puts on his boots.

"It was... It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?" I question, looking over at him, my voice slightly louder than before.

"We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet?" He retorts and I roll my eyes before looking out the window again. "Look at this." He exclaims and I walk over to where he's standing.

"What?" I ask him, confused on his exclamation.

"Do you know what that is?" He inquires, pointing to something on the floor next to his bed and I knit my brows.

"No." I admit and he sighs, exasperated and I bite my lip.

"Rat droppings. My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats." He informs me and someone knocks on the door. "Enter!" He calls out and a guard enters.

"My Lord, the King requests your service as a matter of urgency." The guard explains and Arthur looks to me as he walks to the door.

"Find that rat." He instructs and I roll my eyes once he's left the room. Later, I'm in Gaius's chambers as he's running tests on the dead crops.

"Any ideas what caused the crops to die?" I inquire, wondering if he's made any progress on the cause.

"I've yet to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night." He informs me as he pours something in a small jar and I frown in confusion.

"What could kill all the plants other than a disease?" I ask him, not having any suggestions.

"It is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges." He explains, putting the jar onto the work bench.

"It's only killing plants we can eat?" I surmise as he pours another liquid into the jar.

"It appears so." He agrees as he swirls the liquids in the jar.

"If it's not a disease, it must be magic." I suggest, not knowing any other possibilities for the dead crops, and he puts down the jar again.

"We can't assume that, Merlyn. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain." He informs me as he continues running his tests on the crop samples. I'm walking through the lower town when I pass Gwen as she heads to the wall along the outer wall.

"Give it back to me. It's mine." One villager argues, referring to food.

"It's not yours..." The other denies, as they continue to argue over food.

"Merlyn. Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead?" Gwen asks me as she stands by the water pump, worried and I nod, wringing my hands.

"Afraid so. We may have to start tightening our belts." I inform her, leaning against the stone wall.

"I'm sure Arthur will think of something." She assures me and I smile slightly.

"Well, and if he doesn't, I will." I reply and I continue walking towards the castle.

"Merlyn!" Gwen exclaims and I walk back to her to see her pumping for water, but instead of water, sand is pouring into the bucket. I rush off to inform Arthur of the sand before taking a bucket of it back to Gauis's chambers and hurry to my chambers. I retrieve my book of spells from my hiding spot under a loose floorboard and begin trying any spell to reverse the sand back into water.

 _"Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter."_ I chant, but abruptly stop when I hear Gaius approach. "I was... I was just, er..." I stumble over an excuse for what I was doing.

"I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water. I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now." He informs me as he moves to sit on a bench and I sigh, frustrated at my lack of progress.

"Well, I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it is magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess." I reply as I flip through my book of spells, trying to find a spell that will work until it gets dark. I walk into the square wearing a simple lavender dress and my tan boots with my hair down with my side fringe braided in the back.

"Merlyn." Arthur calls and I stop, glancing over to see him approach. "You do realize there's a curfew?" He asks me and I nod, wringing my hands absentmindedly as I notice that he's wearing his red jacket that I love seeing him in and I blush before I remember he asked me a question.

"Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for the rat." I inform him, knowing I needed to get rid of that rat soon or he'd never let me hear the end of it.

"Did you find it?" He inquires as he reaches me and I shake my head.

"No." I answer, biting my lip, knowing he was going to have something to say about my failure to catch the rodent in his bedchambers.

"So you have been outwitted by a rat?" He questions seriously and I giggle slightly by his seriousness and I notice his lip quirk up slightly before I calm myself.

"They do say rats are very intelligent." I defend and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"More intelligent than you, it would seem. Go home. It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew." He instructs me and I roll my eyes at him playfully as Arthur looks at something off to the right. "What was that?"

"What?" I inquire, looking over to where Arthur's gaze is, not seeing anything. Arthur taps my shoulder and begins to run towards where he was looking, with me following closely behind him. Arthur jumps over the Courtyard corridor ledge as we run, chasing whatever Arthur saw down the upper corridor, down a flight of stairs, and down the wrought iron stairway to the burial vaults, Gaius and I snuck into, when we lose the object of our pursuit. Arthur begins to sign to me and I nod, eyebrow raised as Arthur walks away I try to follow.

"That means you go the other way and cut him off." Arthur translates his signing and I nod, now understanding what he instructed me to do.

"Okay." I respond, heading in the opposite way where we both end up back at the wrought iron stairway, not passing anyone. I see a silhouette of a man briefly as he rounds a corner. Arthur instructs me to go the other way again and we end up back at the wrought iron stairway again.

"Where is he?" Arthur wonders out loud and I glance over at him, before I look around again, confused.

"I didn't see anyone." I admit, thinking back to that silhouette I thought I saw.

"He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you." Arthur scolds and I wring my hands, worried for him.

"Arthur, no one passed me." I insist, trying to figure out what is going on with him, and that seems to make it worse.

"Are you blind?!" Arthur exclaims and I roll my eyes in annoyance at his outburst.

"Are you looking for me?" We hear and both turn to see the man I saw in the woods after Arthur killed the unicorn. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns." He introduces himself, causing Arthur and I to share a skeptical look.

"Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?" Arthur asks him, and I wring my hands, trying to ignore the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I have come to deliver a message." Anhora explains vaguely to Arthur.

"And who is this message for?" He questions, irritated at the vague answer.

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon." Anhora responds and I bite my lip to hide my worry.

"Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?" Arthur inquires, stepping forward and I release a deep breath.

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot." Anhora explains and I wince, knowing that Arthur will not react well to that statement.

"Me?! You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?" Arthur exclaims, sounding offended at Anhora's explanation.

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly." Anhora assures him and I suck in a breath, now understanding what Gaius mentioned earlier about bad fortune to those who slay a unicorn.

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life." Arthur threatens him coldly and I wring my hands as I silently watch their exchange.

"The curse was not my doing." Anhora amends, denying his involvement in casting the curse.

"Undo the curse or face execution." Arthur repeats, stepping forward.

"Only you can do that. You will be tested." Anhora explains to him and I don't like the sound of Arthur being 'tested'.

"You're under arrest." Arthur informs him, reaching for him, but Anhora disappears and Arthur stumbles.

"Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity." Anhora warns from his place on the wrought iron stairway behind us before disappearing again. After the warning from Anhora, I head back to Gaius's to inform him of what I heard the next morning. I hurry to dress in a pale blue short sleeved dress with my tan boots, wearing my curls loose and I sit at the table while he stands in the kitchen.

"And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true?" He questions after I tell him everything Anhora said the night before.

"Well, you said there's a legend that misfortune comes to anyone who slays a unicorn. It makes sense." I explain as Gaius places a bowl with a small amount of food in it and I look at it disappointed.

"Not much for breakfast, I'm afraid. We're down to our last few scraps of food." Gaius informs me and I frown before I remember something.

"Where did you get the water to make the tea?" I ask as I raise my cup towards him.

"Fortunately, for both of us, you forgot to empty your bath yesterday." He explains as I take a sip, but I spit it back into the cup, disgusted when he finishes.

"You're making tea from my bath water?" I inquire, staring at him like he's suddenly grown another head.

"It's not so bad. Perhaps a little... soapy." He defends and I sigh, putting down my cup. "What does Arthur think about the curse?" Gaius asks me, changing the subject and I scoff.

"He doesn't believe it's his fault. He's convinced Anhora's responsible for it." I remark, rolling my eyes at Arthur's denial.

"If you do not wish to drink bath water, you better make sure Arthur sees sense." Gaius tells me and I smile slightly before I head to Arthur's chambers to start my chores for the day. I'm folding Arthur's clothes in the corner while he's sitting on the bed, putting his boots on.

"That... rat! It's eaten through my boot, look at it!" Arthur exclaims and I turn around to see him standing behind me with his finger through the hole in his boot.

"I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us." I quip, smirking and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"You think this is funny?" He inquires and I pretend to think for a minute as I fold one of his tunics.

"Moderately." I admit, shrugging. Arthur places his boot on the table.

"Get it mended. Find that rat." He instructs before walking over to get his sword belt.

"Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?" I ask him as I walk to a dresser and put his clothes away.

"Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it." Arthur assures me and I bite my lip before going to where his other boot is and carrying it to the other one.

"What if he was telling the truth about the curse?" I question, knowing I have to bring it up, as he grabs a different pair of boots and walking back to the table.

"You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?" He asks me, sounding offended and possibly slightly hurt, and I shake my head quickly, turning to look at him.

"No, not deliberately. When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest." I admit to him and I hear him stop putting on his boots.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He questions annoyed, and I turn to face him, wringing my hands.

"It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there." I explain, insisting that Anhora was in fact there when Arthur killed the unicorn.

"That doesn't actually prove anything." Arthur dismisses and I frown.

"Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?" I question, irritated with his denial of any involvement, even unintentionally.

"Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less." Arthur informs me and I sigh in frustration.

"Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?" I inquire, wanting to hear him explain that away.

"We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me." He brushes off and I roll my eyes at that explanation.

"Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything." I remind him with a slight annoyed edge to my voice.

"My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed." Arthur retorts, standing up, with his arms tense at his sides.

"Well, I believe he's telling the truth." I remark, crossing my arms, as I allow my gaze to meet his.

"Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that." He comments and I ignore the hurt in my chest at that comment. Not only did he call me a fool, but he basically told me not to trust sorcerers or anyone with magic without knowing I, in fact, have magic. "Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting." He informs me as he puts on his brown jacket and grabs his sword belt before we head to the grain store, where I lean against a pillar with my eyes closed until Arthur snaps his fingers in front of my face, causing me to open my eyes.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlyn. You just make yourself comfortable." He mutters sarcastically and I sigh, smacking my dry, chapped lips.

"Stop smacking your lips. It's annoying." Arthur retorts as he walks towards the door and I roll my eyes.

"I'm thirsty." I defend myself and he turns back to face me.

"We're all thirsty, Merlyn." He comments and I sigh, knowing he's right, as I walk over to the door I'm supposed to be guarding.

"Pst!" I hear from behind me and turn to see Arthur motioning for me to come over to him. "Someone's coming." He explains before drawing his sword and I follow behind him into the grain store. We see the intruder's silhouette and Arthur motions to me.

"You go over there and come in." He mouths and I nod as I walk over to where he gestured.

"Show yourself, before I run you through." Arthur orders as he raises his sword. I look around for a weapon and pick up a scythe hook while a man edges around the corner with a shovel in one hand and a sack of grain in the other.

"Who are you?" Arthur asks him, clearly surprised it wasn't Anhora.

"My name is... My name is..." The man stutters, probably scared of the consequences of stealing the grain.

"Speak up!" Arthur interrupts the man's stuttering, growing impatient.

"My name is Evan, My Lord." The man finally informs Arthur and I step out of my hiding space.

"I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has order that looters be executed." Arthur explains to him and the man is clearly upset at that information.

"Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry." Evan informs him, and I frown at the thought of children starving.

"It's the same for everyone." Arthur responds, a solemn look on his face.

"I- I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve." He admits sadly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?" Arthur inquires and Evan shakes his head, looking close to tears. "Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you." Arthur tells him, moving out of the way and glancing at me as a smile appears on my cracking lips.

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you." Evan replies gratefully as he puts down the stolen grain and and shovel before he starts to leave the grain store.

"Wait." Arthur calls out before picking up the sack of grain and tossing it to Evan. "Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time." He instructs him kindly and I feel my heart swell with pride at the simple, kind gesture.

"You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward." Evan informs Arthur before leaving the grain store. The next day, water came back. I head to Arthur's chambers wearing a dusted rose colored dress with a tan belt and my tan boots with my hair in a loose braid. As soon as I get there, Arthur and I both quickly drink large mugs of water.

"Never knew water could taste so good." Arthur comments after he finishes drinking and I nod.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk." I comment after I finish my own mug.

"Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then." Arthur jokes and I roll my eyes as I reach for the pitcher.

"More?" I ask him and he motion toward his mug, so I fill it.

"The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense." Arthur remarks and I clear my throat as I turn around, walking away from the table.

"I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlyn? Let's hear it." Arthur encourages and I turn to face him again, holding the pitcher of water.

"Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward." I remind him, thinking it was suspicious that 'Evan' spoke like he knew it would bring a reward and now water is back.

"He was merely grateful, and so he should have been." Arthur dismisses, not seeing the connection.

"Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward. I know you don't have to listen to me, I am just your servant after all." I comment and notice his slight wince at that, knowing he still felt bad about how he treated me when Sophia was here. "If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out." I suggest, placing the pitcher on the table, hoping he might see reason and agree. He looks to consider it for a moment before placing his mug on the table.

"I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it." Arthur refuses and I bite my lip.

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him." I add in, leaning forward, smirking and he narrows his eyes as he looks at me a moment.

"I must go check on the guard." Arthur informs me as he stands and heads for the door. "See if you can find me some food." He calls over his shoulder before he walks out, leaving me alone.

"Find some food!" I mutter in disbelief before I see the rat climb out of Arthur's boot. " _Swealt déor._ " I chant and the rat squeals as the spell I cast kills it. I take it to the kitchen and have Esther, the chef, cook Arthur a meat stew. Arthur walks into his room, after having been in the lower town with Morgana, and I pour some meat stew into a bowl.

"Lost my appetite." He comments and I frown, glancing down at the bowl of food and back up to Arthur.

"You have to eat something." I plead, giving him a look that reaffirms what I told him and he shakes his head.

"I can't. Not while my people are starving. Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?" He inquires and I nod slowly.

"I'm afraid so." I admit and we both glance down, not looking at each other for a moment.

"We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes." He states determined and I smile at how much he cares for his people, doing whatever it takes to lift the curse and bring back the food.

"Okay, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test." I encourage, smiling as he leans forward and I turn back to move the pot to a dresser as he takes a bite.

"What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture." Arthur comments as he chews the meat.

"It's pork." I answer, trying not to laugh at the faces he's making while chewing.

"This isn't pork. It's far too stringy." Arthur argues, thinking a moment. "What is it? It's, erm..." Arthur trails off before putting his spoon down. "It's rat, isn't it?" He surmises and I nod.

"Try not to think about it." I suggest, chuckling as Arthur takes a large drink from his mug.

"Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too." Arthur mocks, before standing up and walking over to me. "Come on. Take a seat." He tells me, leading me to the chair and sitting me down.

"Eat." Arthur instructs and I grimace before taking a bite, only to be slightly surprised by the taste.

"Mmm. It's actually pretty tasty." I remark, having expected it to be worse than it actually was, but it was still stringy and I knew that it was rat.

"Mm. Well, I'm glad you like it. Because..." He he trails off as he fetches the pot of stew. "...there's plenty more." He assures me and someone knocks on the door immediately after.

"Enter." Arthur calls out before the door opens and we see who it was. "Morgana?" He questions, wondering what she was doing at his chambers.

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat..." She inquires as she leans against the door and Arthur pauses before turning to me and we share a mischievous smile before offering her some of the rat stew. After Morgana heads back to her chambers, Arthur and I trek into the forest to look for Anhora.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for." I admit as I look around my designated area while Arthur searches through his.

"You're looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that..." Arthur informs me as I pick up my skirt and step over a tree root to avoid it getting caught like when I met Lancelot.

"Merlyn! Merlyn! He's here!" Arthur yells and by the time I make my way back to his clearing, Arthur's gone.

"Arthur?!" I call out, quickly glancing around, not seeing him anywhere. I wander through the forest, searching for Arthur, who left me in a clearing with no idea how to track someone.

"Arthur?! Arthur?!" I continue calling out until I find him standing alone in a clearing. The trek back to Camelot is silent, at least on Arthur's part. He doesn't even speak to tell me to shut up, which is when I know something must have happened with Anhora, and not something good. Once back, I walk into Gaius's chambers and we sit at the table as I tell him about what happened in the forest. 

"I know Arthur's stubborn and pig-headed and annoying, but he cares about his people. More than he cares about himself. He will not forgive himself for making his people suffer." I inform Gaius, my voice filled with concern for Arthur and his mindset after failing Anhora's test. 

"You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Gaius chimes in and I nod, wringing my hands.

"The mood he's in, I don't know what he's gonna to do." I confide, honestly not knowing what Arthur would do, which terrifies me to no end, and I look down at my hands.

"Ready?" Gaius questions, changing the subject when he notices my worry and I look up at him.

"Sure they're not poisonous?" I ask him, unsure of whether or not I actually want to do this.

"Quite certain." He confirms and we both pick up giant insects. "They say they taste like chicken. Unless we're to starve, we must hope they're right." He explains before we both bite into the crunchy insects, both making faces at the sickening crunching sound the bugs make.

"This tastes nothing like chicken. This is worse than the rat stew!" I mutter, mouth full of beetle. After that disgusting 'meal' I head to Arthur's chambers and we stand on the balcony, watching the people queuing in the square.

"They do not know yet know there is worse to come." Arthur comments as he leans against the railing and I frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly, leaning against the balcony railing like Arthur.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them." Arthur remarks, beating himself up for his mistake and I sigh.

"You weren't to know you were being tested." I assure him, trying to ease his guilt.

"My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing." He replies, his voice laced with guilt and his face so sad, it breaks my heart. I hurry off to the forest, insistent on speaking with Anhora.

"Anhora! Show yourself! Anhora!" I call out, desperate to reverse Camelot's curse and get my Arthur back, even if he is a prat most of the time.

"You wanted to talk with me?" He questions after I had started to walk away.

"I've come to seek your help. The people are starving. They will soon be dead." I inform him, hoping to appeal to his care for the innocent people of Camelot who are dying.

"You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering." He assures me, walking forward to stand in front of me.

"If it pains you, put an end to it." I remark, not understanding why he's willing to let innocents die to prove a point.

"It is not in my power to lift the curse." He informs me and I step forward, walking with a confidence I've noticed in Arthur's stance.

"Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance." I plead, hoping Anhora will allow Arthur another chance to prove himself and save Camelot from famine.

"You have faith in Arthur?" He inquires and I nod, smiling as I wring my hands at what I'm about to admit, even if there's not another soul in this forest, my next words are dangerous.

"I trust him with my life. And my heart." I assure him confidently and Anhora looks to consider it a moment.

"Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot." He informs me before disappearing and I look around for him.

"Wait! What kind of test will he face?" I call out, wanting to know exactly what he'll be facing.

 _'_ _That is for Arthur alone to discover.'_ Anhora responds telepathically and I sigh in frustration before walking back to Camelot. Once back in Camelot, I inform Arthur of what Anhora told me and after I help him into his armor, he begins preparing for his travel.

"Let me come with you. You don't know what form of test will take. I might be able to help." I plead, wanting to go with him and protect him if the need arises.

"You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying." He explains as he puts on his gloves and I wring my hands, terrified of the thought of Arthur dying, and I inhale shakily.

"Alright, how does you dying help anyone?" I ask him, fear lacing my voice and he turns to me, his crystal blue eyes meeting my sapphire ones, our gazes never wavering from the others.

"I'll die knowing I did everything I can." He answers me before walking towards the door and I shake my head, refusing to let him go off on a suicide mission, at least not without me.

"I'm coming with you." I insist, beginning to follow after him and he turns around, taking my hand in his gloved one and I gasp softly, looking up at him.

"Merlyn, you are to stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?" He asks me softly, his eyes trailing over my face, almost as if he's memorizing every detail, committing it to memory in case he doesn't make it back. I nod before I watch him ride out of Camelot before I follow after him. I arrive at the labyrinth shortly after I watch Arthur walk in and I see Anhora once I enter.

"You said Arthur would face a test. And here you are, preparing a trap for him." I accuse, angry that I mistakenly led Arthur to Anhora's trap.

"The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you." He corrects me. " _Gehæftan_." He chants and I'm wrapped in vines from the labyrinth hedges. Anhora places me in a chair at a table on the shore, and Arthur exits the labyrinth a short time later.  
"Merlyn?" He questions, shocked to see me, and I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry." I tell him as he approaches the table.

"Let her go. I'll take your test, but not till she's released." Arthur insists and I smile at him trying to save me.

"That is not possible. Merlyn is part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed." Anhora threatens him and Arthur sits down across from me.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." He reminds me, and I notice concern for me in his eyes, before looking at Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet." Anhora explains and I suck in a breath, sharing a fearful look with Arthur before looking at Anhora.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" He inquires, not seeing how one of us dying proves anything.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted." Anhora informs us and I calm myself before looking at Arthur.

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?" I question, trying to find a strategy that doesn't lead to Arthur's death.

"If it's poisoned, you'll die." He reminds me and I shrug, trying to feign indifference.

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it." I comment, trying to think, wringing my hands in worry, as I fail to come up with a decent strategy.

"It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it." Arthur explains and I angrily shake my head at him

"I will be the one to drink it." I correct him, my voice strong and determined.

"This is my doing. I'm drinking it." Arthur argues and I roll my eyes, setting my hands on the table, leaning forward.

"It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant. I don't matter." I explain to him, trying to get him to see the logic in what I'm saying. 

"You do to me." Arthur argues and I blush, smiling slightly at his slip of the tongue.

"What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?" I suggest, sighing and Arthur glances at Anhora before looking back to me.

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me." Arthur comments, sounding irritated with me for some odd reason and I chuckle humorlessly.

"Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself." I mutter, knowing that I would in fact do anything to save Arthur even giving up mine to do so, and he laughs.

"I'm glad you are here, Merlyn." He admits genuinely before sighing.

"I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet." I inform him and he smiles at me.

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look." He jests, and I blush at his compliment.

"Is that actually a compliment?" I question, and he smirks at me, making me blush before he becomes serious.

"Look out!" Arthur calls out suddenly, pointing behind me and I look. I turn back to see Arthur pourthe contents into one goblet and prepare to drink it.

"No! I will drink it!" I argue with him, reaching for it but he pulls it out of my reach.

"As if I'd let you." He responds, his eyes shining with an emotion I can't quite name, and I shake my head.

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny." I refute, not accepting that this is how it ends for us.

"It seems you're wrong again." Arthur retorts and I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"Listen to me!" I beg him, my eyes pleading with him to let me drink the poison.

"You know me, Merlyn. I never listen to you." He tells me, his voice carrying a false light tone as he smirk slightly before he toasts me.

"Arthur, No!" I exclaim as he drinks it the entire goblet before setting it down and looking at me with his brilliant crystal blue eyes I adore.

"What have you done?" I mutter just before he falls of his chair, and I cry out, rushing over to him.

"Arthur! No!" I exclaim, trying to shake him awake, but to no avail. "Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on! No... Come on." I sob, tears streaming down my face as my worst fear has come to pass, Arthur is dead, and I couldn't- didn't- save him. I failed my destiny, and I failed him. I pull Arthur's head into my lap and cradle it, brushing his golden blonde hair out of his handsome face before turning my gaze to Anhora.

"Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!" I beg him between my hiccuping, desperate to save him.

"This was Arthur's test, not yours." Anhora refuses and I let out a sob as I look down at Arthur, gently caressing his cheek.

"You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!" I exclaim, feeling the full extent of those words hit me. I failed. Everything that hinged on my destiny will never happen.

"He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly." Anhora informs me and I gasp, looking up at him quickly.

"What?" I ask in disbelief, not quite believing that Arthur was still alive.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted." Anhora explains to me and I let out a relived laugh as I wipe my tears. When Arthur wakes up, we ride back into Camelot, neither of us breaking the awkward silence. I notice townsfolk are carrying around platters joyously and I look to Arthur as a knight helps me dismount my horse.

"Merlyn, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!" Gaius exclaims happily as he approaches us. I lean closer to Arthur and smile, my face beaming with pride.

"You did it." I tell him and he smiles slightly before Uther walks towards Arthur.

"Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?" Uther asks him, and Arthur nods.

"He won't be troubling us anymore." He informs his father, not exactly lying to him.

"Good. Make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked." Uther instructs him, patting his arm, which is as affectionate as I've ever seen Uther.

"I'll see to it. There's something we must do first." Arthur informs his father before we head into the forest and build a stone burial mound for the unicorn. Arthur lays the unicorn's horn on the burial mound.

"I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry." Arthur apologizes and we begin laying stones over the grave when I look up and see the unicorn.

"Arthur..." I whisper, reaching over and grasping his arm, causing him to look over at me. I nod my head towards the unicorn and he sees it to. We stand there and watch the unicorn before it trots away and we head back to Camelot, neither of us mentioning me touching his arm, which is grossly inappropriate behavior for a servant, but I swear I saw him smile.


	12. To Kill the King

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

I wake to a very powerful magic, something I've never felt before and it unnerves me. I wrap a shawl around my shoulders and emerge from my chambers, heading into the kitchen, where Gaius is sitting in front of an easel with papers scattered on it, and he turns to see me in the stairway in my nightgown.

"Can't sleep?" He inquires and I push my side fringe out of my face tiredly.

"Something woke me." I respond, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"What?" He questions, glancing back to his papers and I shake my head, not sure how to answer.

"I don't know. A feeling." I explain, wringing my hands subconsciously.

"What kind of feeling?" Gaius asks me, noticing my hands, so I let go and wrap my shawl tighter around my body.

"Powerful magic, here, in Camelot." I elaborate, voicing my worry over the situation. I'm about to inform Gaius of what exactly I felt when Gwen rushes into the chambers, looking frantic.

"Gwen. What's wrong?" I inquire worriedly, as she runs over to us, still wearing her clothes from  
the day.

"My father's been arrested." She answers, sounding concerned for her father and I raise my brow in shock.

"Arrested? What for?" I question, not knowing what Tom could have done to warrant his arrest.

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!" She explains, disbelievingly, and I gather her in a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. I change into a periwinkle shirt sleeved dress with a tan braided belt and my tan boots with my hair in a simple plait. We go to the dungeon so that Gwen can visit her father. Gaius and I wait a ways away so that they can have a minute.

"What did he say?" I ask her, wringing my hands, once she walks towards us

"He said Tauren came to him at the forge, offered to pay him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons, for an experiment or something." Gwen explains to us, relaying what her father told her.

"What kind of experiment?" I question, wondering what kind of experiment a sorcerer would need to ask for the help of a blacksmith to complete.

"Tauren didn't say. But he used some kind of stone...some kind of magic..." She responds and Gaius and I share a look as we realize Tauren's stone is what woke me. We bring Gwen back to my chambers to get some rest and Gaius gives her a draught to help her sleep. He exits my chambers sometime later and I look over, hoping Gwen is resting.

"She's sleeping now." He informs me and I nod, relieved that she won't be exhausting herself. 

"I don't understand it. What would a sorcerer want with Tom?" I question out loud, glancing at my friend who's sleeping peacefully, and I turn back to Gaius.

"His forge, Merlyn. It's the finest in the kingdom." Gaius responds, and I open my mouth as I realize the implication Gaius is making by that answer.

"You think Tom was lying? You think he really was making weapons?" I inquire, wringing my hands as I think of how Gwen would react to that information.

"No, I don't." Gaius refutes and I knit my brows in confusion at his contrasting statements.

"Then what?" I ask him, urging him to tell me what he really thinks.

"When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him." Gaius informs me and I nod, already knowing that.

"So?" I wonder, not seeing what that has to do with Tauren needing Tom's forge.

"And from what Gwen was saying, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy." Gaus continues and I give him a disbelieving look.

"But alchemy's impossible, isn't it?" I question, having not believed in alchemy prior to this, but then again I've seen impossible things in Camelot.

"To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried. But if you used magic..." Gaius trails off and a thought occurs to me and I wring my hands.

"Do you think that's what woke me?" I ask him, considering the kind of magic needed to change the nature of one thing would be powerful magic, like what woke me.

"It is possible, I suppose." Gaius agrees that it could have been Tauren's magic stone that woke me. I sit in a chair in my chambers as Gwen sleeps in my bed, when I feel that powerful magic again and I wring my hands. I 'm so focused on that feeling that I don't hear the door open.

"Merlyn." Morgana greets as she steps into my chambers. 

"Morgana." I greet her with a smile as I walk over and embrace her quickly. Morgana looks at Gwen sleeping on the bed and I frown at my friend's situation.

"How is she?" She questions worriedly and I nod slightly.

"She's doing okay." I inform her, realizing just how brave Gwen has been during all of this.

"We should let her rest." Morgana suggests and I nod quickly.

"Yeah." I whisper as we exit my chambers and I close the door before we stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morgana, have you spoken to Uther? He must realise this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the King." I assure her as I wrap my arms around myself and she nods.

"I know that. Of course I do. But Uther...Uther only sees enemies." She responds and I shake my head at Uther's stubborn hatred of all things magical, even if someone is innocent, if magic is involved Uther can't be reasoned with.

"But Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met." I argue, knowing that Tom would never step against the king, or plot against him or anyone else.

"But he was seen with Tauren, and that makes him an enemy." Morgana reminds me before turning to leave.

"Then..." I trail off, unwrapping my arms from around me and she stops to face me again.

"...there's little hope?" I finish, wrining my hands at the thought of not being able to do anything to help Tom.

"There's no hope, Merlyn. None at all." Morgana informs me, sounding defeated, before she leaves Gaius's chambers and I run a hand through my hair nervously. The next day, I'm wearing a 'cornflower' blue dress, as Morgana calls it, with my tan boots and a simple braid with strands loose as I stand next to Arthur as we watch the executioner and a few guards escort men into the square.

"They're to be executed?" I inquire, shocked, watching several scared looking men walk past me as they prepare for their executions.

"Yes, Merlyn." Arthur confirms as he watches them, arms crossed and I turn to look at him.

"By order of the King?" I ask him, looking up at his face, wringing my hands as I think of all the lives Uther has wrongfully taken in his tirade against magic.

"They committed a serious crime." Arthur informs me, looking away from me, and I scoff at that.

"Giving a man a bed for the night?!" I exclaim, not seeing how that deserves their execution.

"Not a man. A sorcerer." Arthur corrects and I turn to glance at the men again.

"Maybe they didn't know that." I argue, knowing that they didn't exactly ask Tauren if he was a sorcerer when he requested a bed or food.

"It is not for you to question my father's actions. Is that understood?" He reprimands me sharply, and I can't hide the flash of hurt that crosses my face before I compose myself and harden my gaze.

"Yes, Sire." I bite out, and I notice him wince at the formal title and my tone, but I pretend not to see it.

"Now go get on with whatever you're meant to be doing." He insrtucts me, his tone lighter than before but I make a show of properly curtsiying before I walk back to the palace to complete the rest of my chores. Tom had apparently tried to escape during the night and he was executed before his trial. I'm wearing a soft pink dress that Gwen made me and my tan boots with my hair in a braided updo. After finishing my chores, I bring Gwen back to my chambers because I don't want to leave her alone. She sits on my bed, staring off into nothing and I walk back into my room, seeing her still sitting like that and I frown.

"All right?" I ask her softly, my voice filled with concern.

"I just don't understand. Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning." She replies, sounding full of grief and I feel my heart clench for her. There's a gentle knock on the door and Arthur enters. Gwen quickly stands while I cross my arms and lean against a pillar, still upset with his tone from yesterday.

"Sire." Gwen greets him and I see him wince slightly, as if the title reminded him of his behavior and I smile slightly.

"Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask." He assures her and I feel my face soften at his kindness, his prattish behavior yesterday forgotten at his care for my friend. He begins to leave, but pauses and turns back around.

"I'm sorry." He tells Gwen but he glances at me and I surmise he's apologizing for his behavior to me as well and I nod almost unperceptively, just enough to know he's forgiven.

"Thank you, Sire." She responds and Arthur leaves, allowing Gwen to cry and for me to hold her as she grieves for her father. She decides to go back to her house for the night and I go straight to bed. I wake up and dress in a teal dress with my tan boots and a braided belt with my hair in loose curls before I exit my chambers and walk down stairs.

"Merlyn, come and take a look. I've been doing some research and found this." Gaius calls me over as he flips through a book and I walk over, reading the page he indicated.

"The Mage Stone?" I read outloud, not understanding it's importance.

"Wonder of the ancients. Lost for a thousand years or more." Gaius informs me, his gaze varying between me and the book.

"What does it do?" I inquire, wondering what makes this stone so important.

"Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation." Gaius explains and I look up from the book, now realizing why the stone was so important for Tauren's plan.

"Gold. The power of alchemy." I think outloud once I figure it out. 

"Exactly. I believe it was the Mage Stone you sensed on the night of Tom's arrest." Gaius agrees and I nod, having already considered that possibility.

"Of course! Gwen said that Tauren had some kind of stone." I remind him of what Gwen told us after visiting Tom in the dungeon. I get ready for bed and drift off to sleep rather quickly, but I'm once again woken when I sense the Mage Stone's power. I get out of bed and see Morgana walking out of Camelot. I grab a shawl and follow her through the lower town and into the woods, where Tauren's men surroud her. I decide to hide behind a tree and listen to the conversation, and intervene to protect my friend if needed.

"Where's your maid?" A man, Tauren I assume, asks her as his men point their swords at her.

"I've come in her place." Morgana replies and I can only watch from behind my tree or risk them thinking she brought others with her and put her in even more danger.

"Kill her." Tauren orders and I prepare to fight them and expose my magic to Morgana to save her.

"No! Wait! I brought the Stone!" She exclaims, reaching for the stone and stopping the men from killing her.

"What else have you brought, My Lady? The Knights of Camelot?" Tauren questions, no doubt thinking this was a trap and I hide behind my tree, hoping I wasn't seen.

"I came alone, I promise you." She assures him and my worry for my friend only increases the longer she talks to him.

"Give me the stone." He commands as he removes his hood and she hands it to him.

"You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, My Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward." He informs her, drawing his sword and putting it at her stomach.

"If you kill me, you'll regret it." She warns him and I try to think of how I'm going to save her.

"Why is that?" Tauren asks her, obviosuly confused as to why killing her would be a mistake.

"Because I want Uther dead, too." Morgana explains and I freeze in shock as I turn to look at my friend.

"You? An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that?" Tauren questions, not believing it for one second.

"Why else would I be here?" She retorts and I try to contain my surprise and disbeleif that my sweet, kind, caring friend actually wants Uther dead.

"I can only guess at your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know." Tauren suggests, trying to argue on other reasons for her to seek him out.

"And this..." She flips back her sleeves, revealing bruises on her wrists that I recognize to be from manacles. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall?" She questions, and upon seeing her bruises, Tauren lowers his sword. "The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?" She inquires, and I assume that Tauren believes her to truly want Uther dead after seeing the bruises.

"With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold." He informs her, holding up the bag in which the stone is in and she raises a brow in disbelief.

"Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan." She responds, and I can see Tauren shift somewhat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry for that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all." He explains to her, actually sounding sorry for Tom's death.

"What are you saying?" She questions, not understanding how the gold is going to get rid of Uther.

"Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King's chambers, even to the King himself." He elaborates and my eyes widen at the thought of people willing to help murder the king for gold, no matter how much I hate everything Uther does, I'd never imagine killing him.

"The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not." Morgana informs him, shaking her head, knowing it won't be that easy to kill Uther.

"Do you have a better plan?" He asks her, sheathing his sword.

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him." She explains to him and I wring my hands at her suggestion, knowing where she was going with this.

"And you know of such a person?" He replies, seeming to accept her suggestion.

"I do. Me." She responds and I cover my mouth with a hand to stop the gasp from escaping my mouth at Morgana conspiring to kill Uther. Later, I'm sitting at the table wearing a navy blue dress and my tan boots with my hair loose, staring into my bowl of food and twirling my empty cup. 

"Pass the salt, please." Gaius asks me, breaking the silence and I reach over, grabbing the first thing near me and handing it to him.

"You all right?" He questions, and I look over to him.

"What? Yeah. I've just got a few things on my mind, that's all." I explain to him, my thoughts drifting back to Morgana.

"Anything you'd like to talk to me about?" He inquires and I wring my hands in my lap.

"I can't imagine you'd be interested." I reply, trying to sound as if it's not important.

"So long as you're sure." He tells me, knowing its not as small as I'm trying to make it seem.

"I should be getting to work." I inform him, placing my hands on the table, standing and heading to the door behind me as I try to figure out what to do about Morgana.

"Er, Merlyn?" Gaius calls out and I stop and turn around. "That's a broom cupboard." He reminds me and I head for the correct door. I walk down the Tunnel Stairway with a torch and enters the Dragon's Cave. The dragon is sleeping and I clear my throat loudly and he stirs.

' _Well, young witch, what is it you come to ask of me?'_

"I need your help." I inform him, looking towards my feet before raising my gaze to his.

 _'Of course you do, but this time, will you heed my words?'_

"The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King. He's made an ally of Morgana. I don't know what to do!" I admit, not knowing how to handle thi situation or Morgana.

 _'Do...nothing.'_

"What do you mean? If I do nothing, Uther will die." I question, confused by his advide, or lack of advice in this case.

 _'Don't you want Uther dead? It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind, Merlyn. It is Uther that murders the innocent... It is Uther that will never let his son marry a servant...'_

"But surely that doesn't make it right to kill him." I argue, knowing that although I want to have a future with Arthur, I would never allow Uther to be killed to make that happen. It would destroy Arthur.

 _'Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only if Uther dies will you be free, Merlyn. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfil your destiny!'_

"Wait! Where does it say my destiny includes murder?" I call after him as he flies off.  
 _  
'Free this land from tyranny, Merlyn! Free us all!'_

After talking to the dragon, I can't decide what to do about Tauren and Morgana. I'm waering a jade green dress with a tan braided belt and my tan boots as I wring my hands.

 __"Do you think Uther's a good king?" I ask Gaius, breaking my silence, and he'sobviously confused by my question. __

"Sorry?" He asks, and I continue wringing my hands in nervousness as I clear my throat. __

"Uther. Do you think he's good for the kingdom?" I repeat my question and Gaius seems to think for a moment. __

"Yes. Yes, I do. In the light of recent events, you may find that hard to believe." He responds as he continues his task and I look up at him. __

"Hard? No. Impossible? Definitely." I correct, thinking back to everything Uther's done since I've arrived in Camelot, and Gaius empties his hand in a bowl before turning to me. __

"Merlyn..." He begins to reprimand me on my criticism of the king. _  
_  
"Everyone hates him." I inform Gaius, interrupting him. __

"It is not Uther's job to be liked. It is Uther's job to protect the kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he may go too far." Gaius allows, standing and placing his hands on the table in front of me and I raise a brow at him. __

"Really? You mean like executing anyone who even passes a sorcerer on the street?" I inquire, remembering all of the men Uther had executed for giving Tauren a bed and some food. __

"Yes. But despite Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom." Gaius reminds me as he sits in the chair across from me and I wring my hands to busy myself. __

"But at what cost? At the cost of women and children, fathers and sons! When will it end?" I exclaim, tears welling in my eyes as I think of all the innocent people who were executed just for having magic. __

"It will end when Arthur is King." Gaius replies, and I lean forward, wringing my hands. __

"Then why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be King?" I question softly, and Gaius looks shocked. __

"Arthur's not ready. The responsibility would be too great. Brave though he may be, he lacks experience, he lacks judgment. Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asks me after explaining why Arthur can't be king yet and I quickly shake my head. __

"I can't...I, I just...No, I can't. You've just got to trust me. Gaius, it's something I've got to work out for myself." I explain, wringing my hands and seems to accept that. __

"I do trust you, Merlyn. Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision." He assures me and I nod, hoping that I do make the right decision. I decide to take a walk to help clear my mind, when I stumble upon Morgana sneaking out of the lower town and I follow her to a meeting with Tauren. Once he leaves, I sneak back into the town and into my chambers. The next day, I'm in Arthur's chambers, wearing a lilac colored dress and my tan boots with my hair in a loose plait with a few strands loose, watching Uther and Morgana ride out to her father's grave. __

"Merlyn?" Gwen calls and I turn to see her approach me and I smile at her. __

"Gwen. How are you doing?" I ask her, wondering how she's dealing with the loss of her father. __

"I was about to ask you the same question." She admits, smiling slightly. __

"I'm fine. Fine." I assure her and she looks out the window at the riding party. __

"Morgana's been amazing these last few days." Gwen informs me and I turn to look at her. __

"I think you've been amazing. After all that's happened, getting your life back together..." I trail off and she nods. __

"It's better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for my father to walk through the door. The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape." She confides, her voice breaking, and I place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. __

"I know he was innocent." I assure her, hoping that somehow helps her, to know that at least one person in Camelot believes Tom was innocent. __

"I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is." Gwen informs me. __

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead." I remark, understanding how much Gwen must hate him for killing her innocent father. __

"If Uther died I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me." She admits, and I wring my hands. __

"But if you had...you know...the choice, what would you do? If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him? For what he did?" inquire, wondering what Gwen would do if she were in my position. __

"No!" She exclaims and I knit my brows in confusion.

 __"No?" I repeat, not seeing why she wouldn't want to kill him. __

"What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him." She elaborates and I smile, knowing what I have to do. __

"You're right. Of course you're right." I agree before I run out of the room. __

"Is anything wrong?!" She calls after me, probably wondering why I'm running away. __

"No, no! See you later!" I yell back over my shoulder as I hurry up to my chambers and grab Sophia's staff from under my bed, before running through the woods, hoping I'm not too late. I reach the horses and see that the Camelot guards are all dead. Tauren's men are following after Uther and Morgana. I see Morgana kneeling at her father's gravesite and Uther sticks his sword in the ground. I apporach Tauren's men and raise the staff.

 __" _Ácwele!_ " I whisper the chant and a bolt of energy shoots out, killing one of Tauren's men, while the other draws his sword, but I shoot him too. I see Tauren watching from behind a tree and I try to sneak up on him. __

" _Ácwele!_ " I chant, raising the staff and shooting, but Tauren absorbs the energy bolt with the stone and reflects it back to me and I feel my head swim before I'm encircled by blackness. I wake and quickly climb to the bottom of the hill in time to see Morgana and Uther hug. I enter Gaius's chambers __

"Ah, busy day?" Gaius calls out as I walk in and I smile slightly. __

"Had its moments." I admit, thinking back to the events of the day. __

"I hear that Tauren tried to assassinate Uther." Gaius informs me and I keep walking. __

"That's what I hear." I comment with a smile. __

"And that Morgana saved him. How many men were there? Three? Four?" He questions, crossing his arms. __

"Yeah, something like that." I reply nodding as I try to downplay my part in it. __

"Morgana must have shown extraordinary courage to have defended a king against such odds. I suppose you had nothing to do with it?" He inquires and I shrug, smiling slightly. __

"Oh, you know. Just background stuff." I inform him before turning and walking away. __

"No need to be so modest, Merlyn." Gaius chides and I turn back to him, looking down and wringing my hands. __

"Sorry." I mumble, preparing for another lecture. __

"It's not a criticism. It's a compliment." Gaius explains and my eyes widen at the fact that Gaius actually outright complimented me. __

"Right. Thanks, Gaius." I respond, smiling widely at his proud look, before heading up to my chambers for much needed rest. __


	13. Le Morte d'Arthur

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

Arthur called for a hunting party, so I'm walking through the forest wearing a simple white fitted tunic, brown trousers and my tan boots with my hair in a loose braid. I'm stuck carrying all of the hunting supplies and my arms feel like rubber. Arthur is wearing a brown tunic and his leather vest and I can't help but stare at him.

"Merlyn, spear." Arthur instructs and I accidently drop it into his lap due to my staring and I blush heatedly at my mistake.

"Do you have any natural gifts, Merlyn?" He questions, sounding irritated and I smirk.

"No. Well, let me think." I place a finger to my cheek as I pretend to think about it. "I'm not naturally rude or insensitive." I point out, giving him a look.

"Just naturally irritating." Arthur adds in and we move forwards, hearing growling noises. I must be wearing my fear on my face because Arthur gives my hand a reassuring squeeze causing me to blush and I cautiously glance around to see if any of the knights witnessed the inappropriate behavior.

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." He assures me and I nod as he signals to the knights on where to go. Suddenly a creature with the head of a snake and the body of a leopard jumps out at them and Arthur drops his spear as we all run. I get my foot caught in some kind of animal hole and twist my ankle, causing me to fall, so I quickly turn to see the beast approaching me, and I involuntarily let out a whimper before someone grabs me and I realize it's Arthur who's practically carrying me.

"Have we lost it?" I ask him, slightly out of breath, as he lets go of me and I test my ankle, wincing at the pain.

"Who's missing?" Arthur inquires and I look around to see if everyone is here, but I notice one face is missing.

"Where's Sir Bedivere?" I question and as soon as I do, a terrible scream echoes throughout the woods and I cover my mouth, realizing that Bedivere was killed by the beast while he and Arthur were saving me. Arthur helps me back to Camelot, since my ankle is hurting, and I'll 'slow us down', but none of the other knights say anything when Arthur wraps an arm around my waist to help me walk, just smirk at my blushing face. We immediately meet with Gaius and Uther to explain what happened.

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast." Gaius explains to us, and I recognize the name of the creature from one of Gaius's books I read.

"Surely that's a myth." Arthur dismisses, doubtful as I stand behind him in a cherry red dress with my ankle wrapped in bandage with a slave on it and my tan boots.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval." Gaius continues and Uther looks visibly affected by Gaius's words.

"Gaius, it's an old wives' tale." He argues, dismissing the possiblity.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city." Arthur informs Uther, bringing him back to the matter at hand.

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn." Uther instructs and Arthur leaves the room and I follow after him along with the knights. I'm packing for my hunting trip with Arthur and the knights, once I assured Arthur my ankle was fine he agreed to let me come with them, with Gaius standing behind me.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlyn." Gaius informs me and I turn to look at him, holding my sword.

"Don't worry." I tell him, knowing that I can use my magic if I need to, but I've been training with Arthur and the knights, becoming quite skilled with a sword.

"No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from." Gaius continues and I knit my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I question, confused as to what he's talking about.

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure." He informs me and I set down my sword as I realize that any one of us could die facing this beast and it would only take one bite. At dawn, I'm dressed in a light blue fitted tunic, dark brown trousers with my tan boots and my hair in a loose braid as I stand beside Arthur while he speaks to his knights.

"You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." Arthur assures them, drawing his sword. "For the love of Camelot!" He calls out and the knights draw their own swords.

"For the love of Camelot!" They repeat, but Morgana rushes out of the palace in her nightgown, hysterical.

"Arthur!" She exclaims and I give her a worried glance, before realizing she must have had a nightmare.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" He inquires, not understanding why she ran out of the palace in her nightgown.

"You cannot face this!" She exclaims, trying to grab him and he struggles with her.

"Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of." He reassures her but she only becomes more hysterical.

"Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!" She begs him and I step forward, placing an arm on Morgana's shoulder with a gentle smile on my face.

"She probably had a bad dream, Arthur. I'll take her to see Gaius." I suggest and he looks at me, nodding gratefully, but Morgana seems to struggle harder.

"No! I will not let you go!" She exclaims loudly and I help Arthur get a hold of her.

"Please, Merlyn, get her inside." He pleads and I nod, giving him a look that shows that I would do it if he hadn't asked, and he motions for the guards to come down.

"No!" Morgana yells, fighting my hold as I wrap an arm around her waist as I hold her wrsit, guiding her to the stairs and up the steps.

"I will make sure he's safe, Morgana. You know I will. I promise." I whisper to her and she seems to look even more fearful.

"No!" She yells again and I hand her off to the guards. "No!" She yells as the guards lead her inside. Once in the woods, we're carefully walking around, looking for any sign of the beast when Arthur finds a gigantic paw print.

"Let's follow the trail." He suggests and we hear growling, followed by heavy footfalls.

"Keep close." He instructs us, but directs it to me and I nod slightly. We come across the beats's liar and walk inside. Arthur and I split from the rest of the knights and we hear hissing.

"What is it?" I whisper, hoping it isn't the questing beast nearby.

"Shh!" Arthur whispers back and the beast is right behind us. Arthur pushes me out of the way and faces the beast. I see it begin to close in on Arthur and try to distract it by waving my torch.

"Hey! Hey!" I call out, using my magic to pick up Arthur's dropped sword.

" _Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!_ " I chant, enchanting the sword and magically throwing it, killing the Questing Beast before I run to Arthur, shaking him.

"It didn't bite you. It didn't." I mutter, trying to reassure myself before I see blood on my hand and I panic.

"Arthur?!" I yell, tears streaming down my face as I cradle him to me. "Somebody help me!" I scream, hoping that one of the knights hears me. I scream until I can't anymore and finally the knights find me and help me carry him back to Camelot. I trail behind them, tears streaming down my face, and my voice raspy from my screaming by the time we get to Gaius's chambers. I sweep my arm across the table, clearing it for them to set Arthur on it.

"What's happened?" He inquires as he looks at Arthur's wound. "He's been bitten." He informs me and I whimper at what that means for Arthur.

"I tried to save him." I mumble brokenly, fresh tears falling from my eyes as I look down at Arthur.

"You must tell the King." He instructs a knight and I look to him, roughly wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"There must be something you can do." I plead, begging him to do something to save him.

"I wish there was." He replies and I glance down at Arthur again before taking a breath.

"I'll find a cure." I respond, determined not to let Arthur die, and I rush to the stairs leading up to my chambers.

"Merlyn!" He calls after me and I run up the stairs.

"Trust me!" I call back before bolting into my room and grabbing my magic book.

"Can you hear me, Sire?" Gaius asks Arthur as I run back down the stairs.

"Here." I tell him, bringing out the magic book.

"The King'll be here any moment!" Gaius chastises me and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do." I remind him, wringing my hands.

"That is a lament of all men." Gaius comments and I glance over at Arthur before looking back to Gaius.

"Gaius, I love him." I admit and I see Gaius's face soften at my confession.

"Then save him." He encourages me and I use magic to flip through the book.

" _Gestathole._ " I chant, and nothing happens, so I flip through the book again. " _Thurhhaele._ " I chant and again, nothing happens. "Maybe the spells need time to take effect." I suggest hopefully.

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn." Gaius explains to me before we hear Uther yelling in the corridor.

"Where is the Prince?! Where is my son?!" He yells before entering Gaius's chambers and seeing his son on the table.

"Arthur!" He calls out, rushing to Arthur's side, cradling his head and I magically close my book. "Do something, Gaius!" He orders him before looking back to his son.

"I am trying, your majesty." Gaius responds, knowing that nothing he can do will save him.

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die." I hoarsely assure the king and Gaius turns to me.

"I will do everything in my power." Gaius corrects me and I look back to Arthur as Uther desperately picks him up.

"I'll bear him to his chamber." Uther informs us as he walks through the square with Arthur in his arms and I follow after him. Uther collapses in his grief and four knights come to bear Arthur to his chambers as the king weeps on his knees. I rush down the tunnel and to the Dragon's cave.

"I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny." I inform him, my voice hoarse as I blink away the tears that are forming in my eyes.

 _'And yet, you would not be here if that were true.'_

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die." I explain to him, my voice breaking.

 _'Does he still breathe?'_

"Only just." I confirm sadly, thinking of Arthur laying in his deathbed after pushing me out of the way.

 _'Then there is still time to heal him.'_

"I've tried. I cannot save him." I admit, hating that my magic wasn't strong enough to save him.

 _'You do not know how to save him.'_

"But you can tell me how?" I inquire hoefully as I stare up at him.

 _'Perhaps. It will not be easy.'_

"I will do anything." I assure him confidently.

 _'Anything?'_

"Please, just tell me what I have to do!" I exclaim, knowing that Arthur doesn't have much time.

 _'Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him.'_

"But the Old Religion died out centuries ago." I argue, remembering what Gaius told me.

 _'The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men.'_

"But how can that help me save Arthur?" I question, not understanding.

 _'You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death.'_

"Where?" I ask him, feeling slightly hopeful about saving Arthur.

 _'Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation.'_

"Thank you. Thank you." I mumble, feeling a relieved tear slip down my cheek.

 _'And Merlyn, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost.'_

I hurry back to Gaius's to prepare for my journey to save Arthur. I walk in and wipe the tears from my face.

"Merlyn, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing." He istructs and I wince at 'passing' and the thought of Arthur actually dying terrifies me.

"No. We have to save him." I argue as I find a burlap sack on the table behind me.

"You've already tried." Gaius reminds me as I begin packing food into the sack.

"The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well." I explain to him, as I finish packing the food.

"There are not many left with such an art." Gaius informs me and I move to the shelf to grab a canteen.

"You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains..." I elaborate as I walk back to the table where I left the bag of food.

"No!" Gaius explains and I knit my brows in confusion at his outburst.

"The Isle of the Blessed...You know it?" I question, believing he does after his behavior, and he looks down, grabbing the ladder.

"It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power." He explains and I feel a surge of anger at his knowledge of this island.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I ask him, upset at him wasting time while Arthur is dying.

"Because it was too dangerous, Merlyn." Gaius informs me and I set down the canteen.

"It's our only chance! I have to find it!" I exclaim, not willing to lose Arthur at any cost, as I grab my food and move over to the work bench.

"And once you are there, what will you ask?" He inquires and search through the vials.

"For Arthur to be saved." I respond, continuing searching through the vials.

"The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate." Gaius informs me and I set my things on the table, looking up at him exasperated.

"Then I will convince them to change their minds!" I yell, prepared to do anything I can to save him.

"It is not that simple! The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlyn, please, I beg of you." He pleads and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly." I explain, and he looks as if he expected that response. I decide to visit Arthur before I go to the Isle of the Blessed, because if everything goes to plan, I might never see him again. I walk in to see Gwen tending to him, but when she sees me, she excuses herself quickly. I look towards his bed and stifle a sob at how sick he looks. I take the cloth from the bowl of water and dab it on his forehead, before brushing his hair from his forehead, stroking his face with my hand lightly.

"Oh, you just had to be the hero, didn't you? You're the prince, Arthur. Camelot needs you. Your father needs you. I-I need you. You know, that's twice now that you've risked your life to save mine. Why did you push me out of the way? I could've handled it! I was supposed to be dying. It was- it should be me!But don't worry, I'm going to fix this. The first time I met you, I thought you were a giant prat, and I was appointed your maidservant, which gave me the opportunity to really get to know you. I realized that although you were still a prat, you're brave, kind, sarcastic, funny, caring, selfless. I learned that you would do anything for your people and you really care about them. You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live. And I- I need you to live because... I love you, you prat. And I know it's wrong and it can't ever amount to anything but I do. So you can't die, okay? I love you and I won't let you die." I finish my rant, feeling a tear fall and land on his cheek as I lean forward and kiss his forehead before walking into the corridor to find Gwen and, judging by her tears, she'd been listening. I quickly make my way to Gaius's to prepare.

The next day I dress in a white tunic, brown trousers, tan boots, tan jacket, and my hair in a loose plait as I prepare my horse to leave and I notice Gaius approach me.

"Here." He says as he hands me a rolled parchment. "You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this. My mother gave it to me." He informs me as I unwrap a tiny package. "It's a rabbit's foot." He explains and I nod as I look at the small brown foot.

"To keep you safe." I add in, smiling slightly at the kind gift.

"It was said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you." He dismisses self-consciously, reaching to take it back but I shake my head.

"No. I want it. Thank you." I assure him before sighing. "You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back." I instruct him before mounting my horse and riding off through the woods. I approach the lake and step in a little boat.

" _Astyre._ " I chant and it propels the boat across the lake. I step out into the fortress on the island out into a courtyard with a stone alter and look around.

"Hello?" I call out, turning my back to the alter.

"Hello, Merlyn." A voice greets and I turn to her, glaring at her.

"You." I bite out, recognizing her immediately as the 'serving girl' who had me drink poison.

"Do you know who I am?" She inquires, smirking slightly.

"Nimueh. You can't be who the dragon meant." I refuse, not believing he sent me to someone like her.

"And why is that?" She questions, still smiling, and I knit my brows.

"You tried to kill me." I remind her, warily glancing at her.

"Before I understood your importance." She explains, trying to justify her actions.

"And Arthur." I add in, wringing my hands trying not to do anything that could jepordize Arthur's chance at a cure.

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation." She comments and I step forward.

"So you know what I've come to ask?" I question, not bothering to figure out how she knows.

"Yes." She confirms and I wring my hands in anticipation.

"Will you do it?" I inquire, hoping that she decides to help me.

"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return." She informs me and I nod.

"I know that a price will be asked." I respond and she doesn't look surprised that I know that.

"To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored." She explains to me and I take a deep breath.

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's." I inform her, and she almost looks pleased.

"How brave you are, Merlyn. If only it were that simple." She comments and I knit my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, not understanding.

"Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone." She warns me and I step forward.

"Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine." I assure her, determined.

"The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live." She informs me, offering me a cup and I take it.

" _Tídrénas._ " She chants, making it rain on me for a moment and I collect the water in the Cup. Nimueh takes the Cup and pours the water into a small, decorative canteen.

"The bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you." She comments as I take the canteen and I ride for Camelot the next morning. I head straight for Gaius's chambers and I hurry inside.

"Merlyn!" Gaius exclaims, surprised to see me, and I search my jacket pocket for the canteen.

"We need to give this to Arthur." I inform him, handing him the canteen of water.

"What is it?" He questions, looking at the décor on the canteen.

"Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry." I plead and he begins to walk out before stopping and turning back to me.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask him, not wanting to risk Arthur's life.

"What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?!" He demands and I shake my head.

"We don't have time." I reply instead as I walk to the door and that tells him everything he wanted to know.

"Merlyn!" He raises his voice, ready to reprimand me and I turn to him.

"Don't worry, Gaius! Everything's going to be alright." I assure him before we rush to Arthur's chambers and begin to give him the water, with me sitting behind Arthur, propping his head up, just as Uther enters.

"What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?" Uther questions Gaius looks to me before answering.

"It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites." He lies, and Uther seems to believe it.

"A cure?" He asks as he walks toward the bed.

"We hope." Gaius replies.

"Do you really think it will have some effect?" Uther inquires, sounding hopeful.

"It's our last resort, Sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest." Gaius suggests after pouring the last of the water into Arthur's mouth.

"I will not leave him." Uther insists, moving to sit by Arthur's side as we leave the room. Gaius and I head down the corridor after leaving Arthur's chambers when Morgana grabs my arm and pulls me into an alcove.

"Please, Merlyn, you must beware. This is only the beginning." She warns me worriedly before I nod slightly and pull away, continuing down the corridor. Gaius leaves to check on Arthur, and if the water worked, leaving me to pace in the chambers. Gaius walks in after what feels like hours and I give him a pleading look.

"The Prince lives." He informs me and I let out a watery laugh as feel tears slide down my cheeks in relief that the cure actually worked and then I change into a sky blue dress with my tan boots and my hair probably a mess of curls. I convince Gwen to feign ill so I can bring Arthur more towels and check on how he's doing. I set the towels down, looking anxiously at Arthur, who then opens his eyes, turning to look at me and I smile in relief.

"I knew it. I said you wouldn't die. Too bloody stubborn." I comment, smirking slightly before turning to the wash basin, wringing out towels.

"I can remember you talking to me." He admits tiredly and I freeze, as the realization hits me and I fear what exactly he remembers hearing.

"You can?" I ask him, hoping my voice is steady and doesn't show my fear.

"You stroked my forehead." He remembers and I grip the towel tightly.

"I was tending to your fever." I correct him over my shoulder.

"You never lost faith." He tells me, and I set the towel down, wringing my hands.

"I was just talking. You know me, I'm always talking." I try to dismiss it but he doesn't make a comment.

"Tell me again what you said?" He asks me and I look down, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't remember." I lie, knowing I can't tell him I love him while he's conscious.

"Yes, you do." He insists and I shake my head.

"No, I don't." I deny as I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and I smile at his teasing tone.

"Come on. Something about 'the man I am inside.'" He prompts and I gather the basin and towels in my arms before turning to him and shaking my head.

"No, I never said that." I refute, though my scarlet cheeks are most likely contradicting my denials.

"Merlyn..." Arthur teases and the way he says my name makes my blush deepen before I clear my throat.

"I have to get these washed, Arthur." And I leave the room quickly as I try to get rid of my blush. That night I sit on my bed in my nightgown, preparing myself to die. Morning comes and I wake up, bolting upright in bed and smiling before I rush downstairs.

"Gaius! I'm alive!" I exclaim before I notice Gaius crouching over a collapsed figure on the floor.

"What is it? What's happened?" I ask him as I begin to walk towards him.

"Merlyn, stay there!" He instructs me and I frown as I try to see whi the figure is.

"What's wrong?" I question again, struggling to see the face of whoever is lying on the floor.

"No, don't!" Gaius exclaims but I walk over to see my mother, covered in sores, struggling to breathe on the floor.

"Mother!" I cry out, dropping to my knees next to her and she opens her eyes.

"Merlin." She weakly replies and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"What's happened to her?" I inquire to Gaius, not taking my eyes off of my mother.

"She's gravely ill." He answers me and I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Do something!" I exclaim, my voice full of pain at seeing my mother this sick.

"If I could." He comments.

"Please, Gaius!" I beg him to do something to save my mother.

"Merlyn, this is no ordinary illness." Gaius informs me and I shake my head.

"This cannot happen." I deny, refusing to believe that my mother is the price.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?" Gaius questions and I realize what happened.

"Nimueh." I respond, knowing she is the one responsible for this.

"Nimueh?!" Gaius repeats incredulously.

"It was as you said. She demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers." I explain to him, fear lacing my words as I realize that I'm the reason my mother is dying.

"Merlyn. I wish there was something I could do." Gaius informs me and I take my mother's hand.

"I will make you better. I will." I promise before I hurry to the Dragon's cave, figuring out that he planned all of this.

"You knew this would happen! You had me trade my mother's life for Arthur's!" I accuse him, angry that I ever considered him my friend.

 _'You said you would do anything.'_

"Did you know my mother would die?" I question him, not really sure I want to know the answer but asking anyway.

 _'I knew the price would be a heavy one.'_

"But you sent me anyway." I retort, feeling betrayed by one of the closest friends I've had since I arrve in Camelot.

 _'We need Arthur to live.'_

"I'm not one of you!" I exclaim, not wanting to be included in the same group as him.

 _'We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power.'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquire, not understanding his explanation.

 _'Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown, and upon that time, you claim yours. And when you do, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free.'_

"Oh. So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend." I retort, hurt that he used me to gain his freedom.

' _I am more than that, Merlyn. I am your kin.'_

"No. The only family I have is my mother, and you had me murder her." I inform him bitterly.

 _'Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I.'_

"You will never be released! For what you've done, I'll make sure you never see the light." I inform him coldly.

 _'Merlyn!'_

"Gescildan!" I chant, creating a shield to protect me as the Great Dragon breathes fire at me. Once he's done, I raise my glare to his gaze. "You won't see me again." I promise him before leaving him in his cave. I walk back into Gaius's chambers to see him sitting in a chair.

"Where is she?" I inquire worriedly as I look around for my mother.

"She's sleeping." He informs me quietly and I feel a rush of relief that she still has time. I walk over and sit in the chair across from his, fighting tears for a moment before composing myself.

"I have to save her." I comment softly, knowing how he'll react to this just as he did last time.

"You cannot." Gaius argues gently.

"If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine." I tell him, tears welling in my eyes as I look at him.

"No, Merlyn." He dismisses the possibility, leaning forward.

"Yes. I will return to the island." I inform him as I begin to stand only for him to grab my arm, stopping me.

"You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice." He explains to me, trying to convince me to stop this.

"My destiny? This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right." I inform him and he closes his glassy eyes for a moment.

"Merlyn." He pleads once again, this time much more desperate and I sniffle.

"I need to say goodbye to Arthur. Again." I explain before walking to Arthur's chambers. I enter as Arthur pours himself a drink, his other arm in a sling.

"Ah, Merlyn." He greets me with a genuine smile and I find myself smiling back at him.

"How are you?" I question, nodding to his shoulder.

"Good." He replies, as he eats a grape and I nod, letting silence take over for a second before I clear my throat.

"I'm pleased." I inform him, committing every one of his features to my memory.

"Yes. I owe it all to Gaius." He comments and I walk towards him, wringing my hands.

"I need to talk to you." I inform him, my voice strong as he sits down in a chair and takes a drink.

"You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk." He reminds me and I shake my head.

"Not today." I argue continuing to wring my hands.

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I know who you are." I assure him, smirking.

"Good." He responds.

"You're a prat. And a royal one." I inform him and he chuckles, although I see a strange look cross his face when I call him a prat, it's almost.. joyful, or affectionate.

"Are you ever going to change, Merlyn?" He inquires and I shake my head.

"No, you'd get bored. Besides, you like me just the way I am. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker." I tell him, blushing when I said he 'liked me' and I notice a blush on his cheeks as well.

"If this is you trying to leave your job..." Arthur trails off and I quickly shake my head.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die." I assure him, knowing that day is very soon.

"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlyn. Other times..." Arthur trails off with a shake of his head.

"Well, I know you. And you're a great warrior. And a great man. One day, you'll be a great king." I inform him and he smiles shyly, almost like he's uncomfortable with me complimenting him.

"That's very kind of you." He replies in thanks and I smile affectionately at him.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight." I explain and he smiles slightly.

"Any other pointers?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"No. That's it. Just...don't be a prat." I tell him before I leave his chambers and go back to my chambers where Gwen is sitting by my mother's bedside.

"Gaius had to go and get some supplies. He asked me to keep an eye on her until you got back." She explains and I smile at her kindness.

"Thank you." I tell her before looking at my mother, who's sleeping soundly, while Gwen gets ups and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispers sadly into my shoulder and I nod as I look at my mother again.

"No, she'll get better." I inform her and she nods to me.

"I've tried to make her feel comfortable." She explains and I smile at her again.

"You have such a good heart, Gwen. Don't ever lose that." I inform her, which causes her to knit her brows in confusion before leaving and I go to sit with my mother.

"I'm going to make you well again. I promise. You'll see." I vow to her, taking her hand, and she laughs softly.

"You're such a good daughter." She praises me and I smile as I reach up to brush my hand through her hair.

"But I don't want you to worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me, and that one day I will see you again." I assure her, trying to fight back my tears.

"I will miss you." She admits and I swallow back the sob working its way out of my mouth.

"I will miss you, too." I promise her, before taking out the rabbit's foot and giving it to her. I come out of my room and begin packing for my trip in the morning.

"Gaius?" I call out when I see a note with my name written on it in Gaius's handwriting.

 **Dear Merlyn, My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlyn, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest witch ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are and always will be the daughter I never had.  
**  
"No!" I exclaim as I hurry to the stable, borrow a horse and rise out of Camelot towards the Isle of the Blessed, hoping to stop Gaius. I approach the edge of the lake of the Isle when I hear Nimueh chanting.  
" _Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!_ " She chants and I rush onto the island.

"Stop!" I exclaim and I see Gaius laying on the ground beside the alter and Nimueh standing over him with the Cup raised.

"Back again so soon, witch?" She asks me and I look toward Gaius.

"What have you done?" I inquire, as she walks towards me.

"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?" She asks me, placing the Cup on the alter before continuing to walk towards me.

"Have you killed him?" I question, choking up slightly as glance at Gaius.

"It was his wish." She replies and I groan, shaking my head.

"I bid my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius's!" I yell, grieving for Gaius and angry at all the death because of me.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this." She explains, sparing a glance at Gaius.

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you." I accuse her, bitterly.

"Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies." She informs me, trying to get me to help her instead of stopping her

"No! I share nothing with you!" I yell at her, refusing to help someone like her.

"With my help, Arthur will become King." She offers, playing on my one 'weakness' and I smirk.

"I will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day." I assure her before chanting " _Ástríce!_ " but she only absorbs my attack.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlyn. I am a priestess of the Old Religion." She informs me before chanting " _Forbærne!_ "and I dodge the blast, which hits the fortress and it explodes. She lights another fireball before looking to me. "You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me." She offers again, trying to convince me to use my magic to benefit her.

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never." I refuse, not wanting to compromise everything that Gaius has helped me to become.

"So be it." She accepts. " _Ácwele!_ " She chants, sending the spell at me and it hits me directly in the chest, causing me to feel a burning pain I've felt before. "Pity. Together we could've ruled the world." She walks away and I stand up, glaring at her.

"You should not have killed my friend." I warn her as I use the power from the clouds to send lightning to strike her down and rain to fall before running over to Gaius.

"Gaius! Gaius!" I call out, cradling an unconscious Gaius. "No! No!" I yell, tears falling down my face at my failure to save him, before I nestle my face in his shoulder and cry.

"Merlyn." Gaius mutters and I watch his eyes open and turn to me.

"Gaius. Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!" I exclaim, laughing as I hug him, all the while a huge grin on my face.

"What did you do?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored." I inform him as I continue to smile in relief that he's alive.

"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great witch of you yet." He comments, laughing slightly and I grin.

"So you believe in me now?" I question him, knowing he's believed in me all along.

"Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain." He retorts and we both laugh as we sit in the rain. 


	14. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

Due to construction in the lower part of the palace, I'm stuck sleeping in the servant's quarters adjacent to Arthur's chambers. I had gone to bed in my favorite white nightgown, which has a semi-low cut neckline that Morgana gave me, as soon as my head hit the pillow after a long day of chores.

"Merlyn. Merlyn!" I hear Arthur yelling for me and I sigh as I quickly get out of bed and grab a blue shawl, which I put on my shoulders, and my tan boots before hurrying into Arthur's chambers to see what he's yelling about, and I'm greeted to Arthur out of bed, shirtless. I blush as he catches me looking at him and I notice that he also has a blush on his cheeks and I see my shawl had fallen, revealing my nightgown, more specifically the low-cut neckline.

"Yes, Arthur?" I answer as I push my side fringe out of my face while wrapping the shawl in place around my shoulders.

"Are you deaf?" He questions, stretching his arm above his head and scratching the back of his neck, and I roll my eyes at his question.

"I wish." I mutter, looking down before rubbing my eyes tiredly and Arthur lowers his arm.

"I want you to go down there and tell them to stop." He instructs me and I gape at him, not wanting to go down in my nightgown to order them to stop.

"But they're working under the King's orders." I argue, not wanting to defy the king's orders.

"Yeah. And you're working under mine." He reminds me, as he climbs back into bed and I sigh as I tightly wrap the shawl around my shoulders and head down to where the workers are completing the renovations. I walk into the cavern and grab a torch from the wall, with one hand as I clutch my shawl to my chest with the other, in time to see all the workers run out of the tomb screaming. I make my way into the tomb they just exited and walk inside, where I immediately notice a coffin with a blue stone in a setting on the coffin lid. I see a man kneeling in front of the coffin, not moving from his spot, or saying anything.

"Hello?" I greet, as I touch his shoulder, causing the man to fall on his back, revealing a corpse with gray skin, dark gray veins in his face and blood red eyes, and I gasp as I jump back in surprise before I rush off to tell Arthur of the dead man in the tomb and he sends Gaius and I to examine the body.

"How do you think he died? Gaius?" I question as I kneel on the floor, having changed into a violet dress instead of a nightgown, and I look up to Gaius.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, not paying me attention as he stares at the blue crystal heart on the coffin lid.

"Do you know whose tomb it is?" I inquire, surmising that he has an idea based on his reaction, as I stand up and take a glance around the room.

"Not sure." He informs me, sounding as if he knows more than he's telling me but I decide to let him tell me when he's ready.

"Do you think it might be cursed?" I question, and Gaius turns to me before walking to examine the coffin, but he steps on a pressurized stone and it triggers an arrow to shoot out of the stone raven's mouth, straight at Gaius. I use my magic to bring a silver platter in front of his face right before the arrow would have impacted, causing it to hit the platter instead.

"You just saved my life. Thank you." Gaius tells me gratefully and I smile shyly at his thanks.

"...guarded at all times." I hear Uther giving orders and I can't help but fumble the platter, causing it to roll right in front of his feet and I wince before going to retrieve it. "Idiot." He comments and I wordlessly pick up the platter as he moves to the side and Arthur walks in.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" He whispers, reprimanding me for dropping the platter and I smirk at him.

"It's just one of my many gifts." I simply reply shrugging and he rolls his eyes, with a small smile on his face, before walking behind his father.

"Well this is quite a find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?" Uther asks, wondering whose tomb the workers stumbled across, walking over to the coffin and glancing at the blue crystal heart before looking up to Gaius.

"Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire." Gaius informs him as he examines a small wooden chest.

"How did he die?" He questions, looking at the dead worker that I found when I came to tell the men to stop their construction, and Gaius looks down as well..

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here." Gaius answers him, and I wring my hands as I remember the arrow that almost killed Gaius.

"To deter grave robbers." Arthur adds.

"Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur." Uther instructs, and I wring my hands, knowing that this is going to increase my amount of daily chores from now on.

"Yes, Father." Arthur answers obdiently as Uther leaves. The next day, Arthur has arranged a hunt so I dress in a white fitted tunic, dark brown trousers, tan jacket and tan boots with my hair in a loose braid. Arthur is standing by his horse as I'm carrying the supplies for the hunting trip down the palace stairs.

"Hurry up, Merlyn." He tells me impatiently and I sigh as I try to be quicker in my task. 

"Sorry." I reply, biting my lip to deter me from saying anything that could get me thrown into the stocks. Again. He gets on the horse and immediately slides off, onto the ground, and his horse runs off. 

"Merlyn!" He exclaims, irritated that he fell off the saddle and that his horse ran away and I wring my hands in confusion.

"I don't understand." I mumble, trying to figure out what happened to cause Arthur to fall off the saddle.

"Well, there's a surprise." He retorts and I roll my eyes at the remark and I turn to look at him.

"I did that girth up myself." I inform him, trying to explain that I was the only one that touched it, but I've been riding horses for years and I know how to properly saddle one.

"Well, I think that might have been the problem!" He bites out at me and I knit my brows at his sharp tone, since Arthur hasn't used that tone since the night I killed the snake from Valiant's shield.

"It wasn't my fault." I defend myself, careful to keep my voice cold and respectful, as I stare up at him and Arthur stares back, neither of us letting the other see us give in.

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?" A man inquires as he brings back Arthur's horse and disrupts our staredown, causing us both to look at him.

"Thank you." Arthur replies, allowing the man to saddle the horse and the man finishes the task, which I notice is exactly the way I did moments before, and Arthur adjusts his jacket.

"It's an honor to be of service to the Prince." The man replies and I bite my lip as I instantly decide that I don't like him.

"An honor. Do you hear that Merlyn?" Arthur asks me, and I scoff quietly as I turn my head to look away from Arthur and back to the man.

"Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down." The man offers, removing all dirt from Arthur jacket and I supress the urge to roll my eyes at his obvious attempts to impress Arthur.

"The honor." Arthur whispers, clearly trying to get a message across to me that I don't appreciate the honor of serving the Prince of Camelot.

"Anything else I can do for you, sir?" The bootkissing man asks Arthur and they both turn to look at me.

"Well, you can give Merlyn here a lesson on how to properly complete her tasks." Arthur chimes in and I turn to gape at him, annoyed that he is actually basking in the man's attempts to win him over, and the man chuckles as he looks me over in a suggestive way, which goes unnoticed by Arthur.

"I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir." He retorts and to my irritation, and surprise, Arthur chuckles.

"Ha! What's your name?" He asks the man, and I turn to look at him as well.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work." Cedric answers him and I raise an eyebrow at that comment, not believing anything he's said.

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two." Arthur suggests before walking away and I bite my lip as I realize that I'll have to keep an eye on Cedric while Arthur is, at least for now, impressed with him.

"You're too kind, Sire." Cedric calls after him before winking at me and I feel my eye twitch as I take a breath before I bend down and grab a beater before turning back to Cedric, who had his eyes on me, and I swallow back my disgust at being leered at by this stranger.

"Here. You'll need a beater." I explain before slamming the beater into his stomach, causing him to double over and groan. I put on an innocent smile as he looks up at me. "Oh, sorry." I respond in a voice lighter than mine before walking away to stand with the rest of the hunting party. As we walk through the forest, me carrying all of Arthur's supplies and having to dodge tree branches that Cedric pushes my way. Arthur suddenly stops the group as he hears a boar grunting further ahead, and signals for us to get into positions, which means for me to stand off to the side behind a few knights. After the Questing beast, I was to 'get out of his way' and not 'muck up the whole hunt' but I like to think he worries and wants me out of danger. Arthur throws his spear but it bounces off of the boar, which doesn't deter it as it charges forward, straight towards Arthur and my eyes widen as I notice Cedric standing beside Arthur shaking in fear. He drops his spear and falls over, causing me to roll my eyes before seeing a discarded spear.

" _Flíe 'fǽgð._ " I chant quietly and the spear flies towards the boar, impaling itself in the animal's side, effectively saving Arthur's life again and I quietly sigh in relief that the prat is completely unharmed.

"Who threw that?" He demands and I wring my hands as I try to fumble with some excuse for how the boar was killed when I hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Cedric and I gape at him. "Was it you? You just saved my life." Arthur informs him and I frown at the uneasy feeling in my chest, along with the growing weariness of Cedric, considering he just took credit for killing the boar, and Arthur's reaction to it.

"Honestly, Sire, it was nothing." Cedric tries to downplay 'his' good deed and I angrily roll my eyes at the fact that he wormed his way into the hunt in the first place, and I'm now convinced he tampered with the saddle, and now he's taking credit for saving Arthur when he was close to feinting due to fear.

"I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded." Arthur continues, walking towards Cedric and I cross my arms as I watch the conversation, warily keeping an eye on Cedric, deciding he was up to something.

"No, I couldn't possibly.." Cedric argues, trying to appear modest in his act of saving the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"Come on. What do you wish for?" Arthur inquires, grasping onto Cedric's arm, and I wring my hands as I fight the urge to comment on my view of this matter.

"I desire only one thing, Sire." He explains, glancing quickly in my direction, no doubt feeling the glare I'm currently giving to the back of his head, and back to Arthur again, slightly nervous.

"Anything." Arthur promises, shaking his head as if to say no reward is to grand for him to grant.

"A position in the royal household." Cedric instantly replies, and if I wasn't suspicious, I would be now, because nobody would chose to be Arthur's servant, and I would know, having been 'rewarded' that position myself.

"Good. Consider it done. Ha-ha!" Arthur agrees, placing a hand on Cedric's shoulder before walking away, leaving me gaping and confused as to how that weasel managed to convince Arthur to give him a position.

"You can have that back." He remarks, whacking me on the backside with the beater as he follows Arthur.

"Oof!" I exclaim before glaring at him, and he gives me an innocent look.

"Oh, sorry." He calls back innocently and I bite my lip to supress the improper language that is on the tip of my tongue in regards to Cedric and his new position being won from my effort. Later I water back into Gaius's chambers, feeling underappreciated and with a troublesome feeling about Cedric.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asks me, setting the book he was reading down on his work table and turning to look at me.

"I saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual." I inform him as I set my hunting bag on the table closest to the door. I walk over to where he is sitting and set my tan knapsack by the ladder. "What are you doing?" I inquire as I look at what he was reading before I came in.

"I found this inscription on the sceptre." He explains, and I lean over his shoulder, trying to read the inscription but it appears to be in a different language.

"What language is that?" I question, not recognizing it from anything I've read before, spells or otherwise.

"I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages." Gaius informs me as he examines the text and I knit my brows at the mention of this 'Sigan' person.

"Sigan?" I question, leaning back and looking at Gaius questioningly as he glances up from the parchment.

"It's his tomb." Gaius surmises and I look around before seeing a chair and I pull it over, sitting down next to Gaius.

"Who's he?" I inquire, and Gaius turns to look at me, looking surprised I don't know who 'Sigan' was.

"Merlyn, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived." Gaius explains and I raise a brow at that notion.

"Really?" I wonder, leaning forward to rest my arms on the table, thinking about how much power Sigan had to have in order to earn that moniker and what he must've been like with that kind of power.

"You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare." Gaius informs me and I nervously wring my hands as he talks.

"Why?" I question, fearing his response about the reason that Sigan was so feared by the people of Camelot.

"Sigan's powers. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself." Gaius explains and I raise my brows at the things Sigan's magic allowed him to accomplish.

"What happened?" I ask him, wanting to know what happened to him if Gaius is fearful that the tomb might be his.

"In the end he grew to powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution." Gaius tells me and I look down, that being a strong fear of my own, before looking to Gaius again.

"If he's dead, why are you so worried?" I ask, knowing that Gaius's nervousness was because of Sigan.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself." He responds and I raise my brows at that and I realize something.

"You think he might have succeeded?" I wonder, a slight nervous tone in my voice after hearing about Sigan.

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes." Gaius replies cryptically and I frown, wringing my hands as I try not to picture what could happen to Camelot, and Arthur, if Sigan were to come back and if I could stop him. The next day, I dress in a pale blue dress, the color reminds me of Arthur's eyes, and my tan boots with a simple braided updo, and I head to the kitchens before hurrying to Arthur's chambers, letting myself in.

"Is that lunch?" He inquires and I raise my eyebrows questioningly as I step further into the room.

"No, it's breakfas…" I begin to explain, but trail off as I notice Arthur's already gotten breakfast.

"This is lovely, Cedric." Arthur compliments and I frown, and I catch Cedric wink at me as I set the platter on the far end of the table and I bite my lip.

"Is there anything else that you need doing, Sire?" I question, wanting to do something to one up Cedric and get him far away from Arthur because I have a lurking suspicion about him and Arthur gives me a confused look before shaking his head.

"No, I think Cedric's got it all covered." Arthur assures me and I look over at Cedric, narrowing my eyes at him and he turns to Arthur acting as if he just remembered something.

"Oh, I regret, Sire, there is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses." Cedric explians and I feel my eye twitch as I level a glare at Cedric as he smirks, confident that he's taken my place as Arthur's servant.

"Off you go." Arthur instructs and I frown in disappointment as I realized that Arthur is too preoccupied in being spoiled to notice that Cedric is slowly taking my place.

"I'll get the door for you." Cedric offers with an arrogant smile as I turn to the door, before pausing in the doorway, casting one last look at Arthur before going to muck out the horses. As I'm working in the stables, I hear the door creak open and I just assume it's one of the stable hands, but I hear someone right behind me just before I feel something hit the back of my head and everything is blurry before I stumble and fall, everything going black. I come to, only to see Arthur standing above me and I quickly sit up, only to wince and touch my head, seeing blood on my fingers.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks me, as he prepares to help me sit up and I wring my hands nervously.

"Nothing. I'm fine, honestly. I don't need your help." I argue, trying to push his hands away and sit up, but I get dizzy and fall back into his arms.

"I can see that." He replies sarcastically as he helps me sit on the bench a few feet from where I'd fallen.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was, I was just working and then something hit me in the back of my head and the next thing I knew, you were standing there..." I explain and he nods, glancing around the stables.

"Looking for something." He informs me and I give him a confused look before looking around the stables and I realize it immediately.

"The hor-ses. Oh!" I exclaim as I rush to sit up only to stumble into Arthur's arms after standing too quickly, and he helps me stand steadily, as I blush at my clumsiness.

"One mistake I can understand. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another. Is everything alright, Merlyn?" He questions, a concerned look on his face and I feel reassured that he still seems to care about my well-being, even while he's been impressed with Cedric.

"I–I don't know what happened! The last thing I remember, the horses were tied up and the doors were latched shut. I-I don't..." I ramble, not understaning how the horses escaped and I was knocked unconcsious.

"Sire. Please, Sire, don't be too hard on her. She's a good servant, she just…she's tired." Cedric begs Arthur and I scoff, at the fact that he's trying to convince Arthur I feel asleep.

"I am not. Someone hit me. My head is bleeding, I was obviously attacked." I correct, showing them both the blood on my fingers from my head.

"Maybe…maybe if she had the evening off…" Cedric suggests and I look over at him with wide eyes before turning to Arthur.

"I don't want the evening off. I want to get back to my chores." I inform him, pleading him to listen to me and not Cedric.

"A good night's rest… time to rest her injury..." Cedric continues, and I can see that Arthur is listening, as he watches me with a careful gaze, as if to make sure I was alright, and I sigh.

"I did not fall asleep! I was knocked unconscious, and I'm fine. My head is completely fine." I insist, before feeling dizzy and stumble a bit before righting myself by placing my hand on the wall.

"I'm more than willing to take over her duties tonight." Cedric offers and I gape at him before looking over to Arthur, forcing him to look at me, and I silently beg him not to listen to Cedric.

"Perhaps you're right." Arthur states after a moment and I sigh as I surmise that he's too busy thinking about my well-being instead of how unusual it is for someone to try so hard to be a servant.

"No." I object, not wanting the night off because I don't want to leave Cedric alone with Arthur.

"Merlyn.." Arthur warns, telling me not to continue talking and I shake my head, not caring about the pain as I stand and walk over to him.

"Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't too busy worrying about me, you'd see that!" I exclaim, not wanting him to force me away when I know Cedric is up to something suspicious.

"What? Merlyn.." Arthur starts, confused on my reaction to receiving a night off.

"I'm concerned she may have hit her head harder than she thinks. I was only suggesting taking the night off and seeing the physician for treatment, Sire." Cedric informs us and I glare at him.

"Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and have Gaius take a look at your injury, make sure it isn't severe. I'll check with him on if you can come back to work tomorrow." Arthur explains and I frown, not sure what else I can say when he becomes this protective of me, and not sure why he does, but also uneasy that Cedric picked up on it so quickly.

"But…" I begin to argue but Arthur gives me a look that leaves no room for arguing about treating my injury.

"Go." He instructs and I sigh before slowly making my way back to Gaius's chambers. I walk into Gaius's and close the door with a huff.

"What's that on your face?" He questions, and I know he's referring to the blood on my forehead.

"Nothing." I reply as I walk further into the room, heading towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asks, concerned and I sigh as I walk past him.

"Nothing." I mumble again as I hurry up to my chambers. Gaius comes up a short time later with a towel and some supplies to treat my wound.

"Here." He offers as he begins to wipe the blood off my face and checking my injury.

"I'm not an idiot." I inform him and he raises a brow at my defeated tone.

"What happened?" He inquires and I wring my hands, not sure how to explain the situation to him.

"I just want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I really am." I admit softly, wishing that my 'destiny' would hurry up and happen already instead of forcing me to wait.

"One day he will." Gaius reassures me and I sigh.

"When? Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm a damsel in distress, that needs protecting. He thinks I'm weak, Gaius." I inform him and he walks over, sitting on the bed next to me and taking my hands.

"Arthur doesn't think you're weak. Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlyn. I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to love and protect him." He informs me and I smile slightly.

"It's hard." I whisper, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"I know it's hard. But Camelot is in grave peril. I've translated the inscription. 'He who breaks my heart completes my work.'" Gaius explains and I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"What does it mean?" I ask him, curious as to what the inscription actually means.

"Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?" He questions and I remember the crystal blue heart and how it shined, the color similar to Arthur's eyes.

"Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it." I admit, not understanding how the stone was involved.

"That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan." Gaius reveals and I gape at him.

"You think he's alive?" I repeat, not believing that this Sigan managed to come back to life.

"His soul is. But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body." Gaius explains to me and I nod, realizing the extent of the danger we could possibly face.

"So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?" I surmise, wondering if that's what is going to happen.

"That's what I fear." Gaius agrees and we share a grave look. Sometime after I'd gone to bed, I'm startled awake by a raven cawing loudly and I feel a strong magical next morning, I quickly dress in a plum dress and tan boots with my bangs braided back and my curls loose, and we head down to Sigan's tomb because someone snuck into the tomb in the middle of the night. I look over at Arthur, who's wearing a red tunic and his red leather jacket, and he glances at me at the same moment and our eyes catch before I look away, my face heating under his gaze and I try to think of what to say to him after yesterday, feeling like a fool for once again needing Arthur to help me after being injured.

"Sound the warning bell." He instructs the guards before walking out of the tomb, before I could get out a word.

"Merlyn. Whoever did this got more than they bargained for." Gaius explains, trying to distract me from Arthur's avoidance of me, and I walk over to where he is standing, holding the blue crystal heart from before, now completely clear.

"I don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged." I comment, trying to figure out how the robbers managed to break into the tomb.

"They must've used a key." Gaius infers and I shake my head at that suggestion.

"Arthur's got the only key." I argue, wringing my hands as a sinking feeling settles in my stomach.

"Where does he keep it?" Gaius questions and I continue to wring my hands anxiously.

"On his belt with the others." I reply, knowing that he keeps all of his keys on his belt.

"Does he ever take it off?" Gaius asks me and I nod.

"Only when he's asleep. He keeps it next to his bed." I inform him, since Arthur has a set nightly routine.

"Who had access to his chambers last night?" Gaius inquires finally and I let go of my hands once I realize the answer.

"Just me. And…Cedric." I tell him, both of us realizing the severity of what Cedric did. I walk into Arthur's chambers to see him sitting at his desk wearing a brown tunic and his brown leather jacket.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit." I blurt out, not knowing how else to explain what's happening with Sigan and Arthur looks unconvinced.

"What?" He asks, confused and slightly amused, which causes me to sigh before continuing.

"He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan." I explain and he raises a brow as his facial expression shifts from amusement to concern.

"Merlyn, is that head injury more severe than you told me?" He inquires, thinking I'm concussed and not thinking clearly and I wring my hands and I try to find the words to explain to him.

"Please, listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge." I repeat, trying to get Arthur to see reason and believe what I'm trying to tell him.

"This nonsense isn't helping you convince me that you're not unwell." He replies, now very concerned with my health as he stands and walks over to me.

"I'm perfectly fine, Arthur. You are not listening to me! He's going to destory Camelot!" I exclaim and Arthur sends me a disbelieving look, causing me to frown, knowing he won't just take my word for it without proof

"Cedric! Will you escort Merlyn to the physician's chamber so that she can rest her injury?" Arthur instructs him and 'Cedric' steps forward, grasping my arm and I jerk my arm out of his hand.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I won't take up any more of your time, Sire." I mutter, giving him a disappointed look before striding over to the door.

"Merlyn." Arthur calls after me and I turn to see him looking conflicted, and possibly apologetic and I shake my head. 

"Sometimes, I just wish you'd trust me." I comment, flashing a sad smile before exiting and walking to Gaius's chambers and straight up to mine. Sigan releases magical creatures on Camelot and I decide to help treat the wounded along with Gwen and Morgana.

"We need more bandages, Merlyn." Gaius instructs me before turning to Morgana and pulling her slightly aside. I walk through the square, in search of clean bandages, when I notice Arthur and some other knights fighting a creature. I see Arthur be struck down by the creature and I flash back to the Questing Beast, causing me to hurry over to drag him out of the path of another creature.

"Merlyn?" Arthur questions, as he flips onto his stomach to stand up.

"Sire." I greet, and I notice him wince at the formal greeting I only use when I'm upset with him.

"That thing could've killed you." He reprimands as he stands up, but I notice the creature circling back.

"And it still might!" I excaim as I knock him to the ground, out of the creature's reach, and I accidentally land directly on top of him. "Sorry, Arthur." I mumble sofly, blushing heatedly at our position.

"No. My pleasure." He comments, a slight pink on his cheeks, which makes me blush all the more before I quickly stand and help him up as well. I lead him to the ward where we've been taking the wounded and I have him sit on a table, placing my hand on his chest for balance as I lightly examine his wound.

"I'll get you something to stop the bleeding." I inform him before stepping away to find some bandages.

"Merlyn. I wanted to say…just, uh…you always surprise me." He remarks and I smile shyly as I find myself glad that I can surprise him.

"Is that it, Arthur?" I question, wondering if he was going to say anything else.

"That's it. Oh, and uh…thank you." He comments with an apologetic smile and I nod, smiling at his unspoken apology for not trusting me, before I go fetch clean bandages to wrap his injury. After I finished treating Arthur, he hurries to find his father and I try to slip away to find Sigan, but I run into my mentor, who looks displeased at my attempts to leave.

"Gaius." I greet, knowing he knows what I am planning to do.

"Where are you going?" He questions and I sigh, wringing my hands.

"I have to help Arthur." I reply, confidence fused in my voice, showing I won't be talked out of my plans.

"Merlyn, Sigan's power is far beyond yours." Gaius argues and I let go of my hands with a sigh.

"I don't have a choice." I inform him, not knowing what else to do to stop him.

"But Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you." Gaius reminds me and I frown.

"But there must be a way." I comment, not wanting to give up when Arthur, along with the whole of Camelot, are in danger.

"There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need." Gaius informs me cryptically and I knit my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I question, not understanding why he's being so cryptic.

"The Great Dragon." He answers and I gape as I realize that Gaius knows about the Dragon.

"You knew that…that I used to visit him." I infer and Gaius nods, proving that my theory was right.

"Yes, Merlyn, of course I knew. You're a creature of magic, just as he is. I hoped that he could help you." Gauis explains and I scoff bitterly, having not forgiven the dragon for tricking me into almost murdering my mother.

"He helps no one but himself." I bite out, angry that he may be the only one that can help save Camelot.

"For Arthur's sake you must go to him now." Gaius reminds me, and I sigh, not believing that the dragon would help me after what I said when I last saw him.

"I can't." I reply quietly, although I know that if I have to talk to the dragon again in order to save Arthur I will without a second thought.

"We have no choice." Gaius explains and I sigh before quickly making my way to the dragon's cave, careful to have not been seen.

"Hello?! Hello?! Please, I need your help!" I call out desperately, hoping he would come despite our last encounter.

 _'You told me I would not see you again.'_

"I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur." I explain, hoping that might persuade him to help me stop Sigan.

 _'Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me.'_

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win. You're not evil." I argue, trying to appeal to him to help me for the sake of stoping Sigan.

 _'At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie. You have shown that you do not.'_

"So you will let Camelot fall?" I ask him, fearing that I might not be able to save Arthur and fufill my important destiny.

 _'I did not say that.'_

"Then you will help me?" I inquire, hoping I'm not too late to stop Sigan and undo the destruction he's causing.

 _'To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know.'_

"Please, I have to try." I beg, needing to save Camelot, and Arthur, before Sigan gets to him.

 _'Very well. But you must give me something in return.'_

"What?" I inquire, weary of what the dragon might want in exchange for a favor this big.

 _'A promise.'_

"A promise?" I repeat, not sure I heard him correctly.

 _'That one day you will free me.'_

"If I release you, what will you do?" I question cautiously, not wanting to release him if his intentions are damaging.

 _'That is not your concern.'_

"I don't trust you!" I exclaim, not wanting to set forth future destruction by releasing him.

 _'Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall. Arthur will fall.'_

"I promise. Now, please, give me the spell." I agree, hoping I haven't just made a selfish mistake by promising to set him free.

 _'Close your eyes and open your mind. Few have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely.'_

"I will." I vow, before preparing to face Sigan and either defeat him or die trying.

 _'You made a promise, young witch, and one day I shall keep you to it.'_

After getting the spell from the dragon, I make my way to the main square, seeing Arthur laying on the ground, unconscious and a creature flying directly towards him.

" _Astrice!_ " I chant, my hand outstretched towards it and it explodes in a shower of stone before I run to Arthur, dropping to my knees as I check him over. He groans and I sigh quietly in relief that he's alive.

"Who would've believed it? You, a sorcereress, and a powerful one." Sigan remarks, as he walks out of the fog and I turn to face him, a determined look set on my face.

"I won't let you hurt him." I vow, my voice strong and cold, holding no sign of fear.

"And you're going to stop me?" He asks, unconvinced and I stand, walking to Arthur's left as I keep my gaze leveled on Sigan.

"I'll stop you." I agree, a confident smirk appearing on my face.

"He does not deserve your loyalty. Or you affections. He treats you like a slave." He comments and I shake my head, not agreeing with anything he's said.

"That's not true." I retort, glancing over at Arthur quickly before back at Sigan.

"He cast your warnings aside without a moment's thought." He continues and I shrug, trying to appear to not be affected by Arthur's disbelief of my warning.

"That doesn't matter." I reply, my voice sounding more confident than I truly felt.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power." He infers, trying to seem like he understands me and I wring my hands.

"That's the way it has to be." I inform him, knowing that I have to pretend that I'm just a normal servant.

"Does it? You're young, Merlyn. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlyn. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are." He explains and I shake my head at the impossible notions he's referring to.

"That can never be." I disagree softly, sadness creeping into my voice as I realize Arthur may never know me for all that I am.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet as you become Queen." He offers and I frown as I picture Arthur being truly scared of me and I shiver subconsciously.

"I don't want that. I never want him to fear me." I argue, rejecting his offer of joining him.

"You'd rather be a servant? Than a Queen?" He asks, soudning incredulous and I smirk.

"Better to serve a good man and love him from afar than to rule with an evil one. I'll be Arthur's queen, but only if he wishes for me to be." I assure him, preparing myself for a fight.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will." He threatens before his soul leaves Cedric's body and I recall the spell that the dragon taught me.

" _Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!_ " I chant just as Sigan's soul reaches my nose and I collapse to the ground.

"Merlyn? Well done, my girl." Gaius exclaims as he walks into the square and I hold up the heart with Sigan's soul safely trapped in there once again and he hugs me before we head back to his chambers. Arthur comes to visit the next day while I'm wearing a dark red dress that's contrasted by my pale complexion and my tan boots with my hair in a simple updo while I'm sitting at the table during dinner. I stand and walk into the hallway with him as he stands there for a moment before clearing his throat.

"You were somewhat correct about Cedric." He comments and I chuckle slighty.

"Yes, well. You'll notice that I tend to be 'somewhat correct' about a lot of things. Maybe you should start trusting me." I reply and he chuckles before he sobers slightly.

"I want to thank you again for saving my life. I meant what I said, you always surprise me, Merlyn." He remarks and I blush before smiling softly.

"Then I'll just have to keep finding ways to surprise you, Arthur." I lightly joke and he smiles before heading off to train with the knights and once I shut the door I lean against it and think of the one secret I know will surely surprise him, and the one that could get me executed if his father finds out.

—


	15. The Once and Future Queen

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

I'm standing on the tournament grounds wearing a deep magenta dress with my hair in an elaborate braid down my back with my bangs pinned back and my tan boots as I watch Arthur and Sir Leon practice their jousting. I wince as Sir Leon takes a particularly nasty blow to his shoulder by Arthur's lance. I walk over to Arthur's horse and take his lance pole from him, glancing at the fallen knight.

"That has got to hurt." I comment as I look between Arthur and Sir Leon, imagining that the hit was as painful as it seemed.

"That's the point, Merlyn. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?" He replies, a teasing smile on his face and I roll my eyes slightly at his sarcasm as I head off to get him a new lance, as his is broken. I hand him the new lance and they prepare to face each other again, with me watching interested. I study Arthur's form, how he's confident and determined atop his horse, and I smile slightly. Suddenly, the sunlight reflects off of Sir Leon's armor, bliding Arthur and Leon lifts his lance, forfitting and I sigh, knowing Arthur wouldn't let this action go unnoticed. I was proven right as no sooner had Arthur unhorsed, he was storming over to Leon, questioning him."Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me."

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire." Leon replies honestly, and I glance between the two as I realize that Arthur won't be happy with that response.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate." Arthur chastises and I wring my hands as I anticipate Leon's reasoning for his behavior, knowing Arthur well enough to know how he'll react to that.

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord." He defends, his tone slightly sharp and I inwardly wince at the look on Arthur's face.

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?" Arthur accuses him, and I sigh, knowing that these two often get into arguments like this since they've been friends since childhood.

"No, My Lord." Leon answers, hesitating slightly and I frown, wringing my hands.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?" Arthur instructs and I raise my brows, finding it difficult to believe he understands what 'special treatment' actually entails. We head back to Arthur's chambers, with the Crown Prince practically steaming and we walk in, with him removing his armor angrily.

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" Arthur prompts and I wring my hands as I try to find a response that won't make the situation worse.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time." I reassure him, letting go of my hands so he doesn't notice my nervous habit.

"So it's happening some of the time?" He repeats, and I wince when I realize how my answer sounded and I shake my head.

"No I'm certain it isn't." I correct myself and he gives me an exasperated look.

"Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!" He argues and I sigh at my mistake, knowing that I did actually just tell him what he wanted to hear instead of what he needed to hear.

"Yes. Er…no. Er…what was the question?" I stutter, blushing slightly as I wring my hands, unsure of how to respond.

"That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else." He explains, as he leans against his bed and I pause from picking up his armor, to look at him and the look on his face paired with his tone of voice is something I've only glimpsed from Arthur: Vulnerability.

"Really?" I ask as I subconsciously move closer to where he's standing, wanting to comfort him.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." He informs me and I scoff quietly, thinking back to what's happened in the months since I first came to Camelot, and lucky isn't a word I would use to describe it.

"Well, anytime you want to swap places, just let me know." I joke and Arthur gets his 'I have an idea and you'll probably hate it' look and I sigh as I set his armor on the table.

"That's not a totally stupid idea." He informs me and I roll my eyes at his surprised tone.

"You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are." I point out, biting my lip before I take a breath and build the courage to say something I normally wouldn't. "And I wouldn't want you to." I add quietly, although Arthur doesn't seem to hear my silent admission.

"Yes I can." Arthur disagrees, proving that he didn't hear my last comment and I take a deep breath, but I'm not sure if it was in relief or disappointment. Arthur decides to make up a dangerous task he must see to outside of Camelot and informs his father of a creature terrorizing a village. Uther allows him to go and I sneak into the woods with clothes I 'aquired' from one of the laundry basins in the palace. Arthur has the knights ride off with his horse, and I'm to meet him with his servants clothes. I hurry into the clearing, wearing a steel gray dress, tan boots, my hair in a braided updo with a lilac flower holding the braid in place. I stop in front of Arthur, breathing heavily after rushing from Gaius's.

"You're late." Arthur comments, smirking at me as I regulate my breathing and tuck a stray hair behind my ear, blushing slightly at his expression.

"Sorry. Gaius left a list... I.. was washing the floors. I couldn't…" I try to explain, still partly out of breath and he waves it off. "Besides, you've never run through the forest in a bloody dress." Arthur smiles as he takes the bag from my hand and begins to remove his chainmail and shirt, causing me to blush a bright pink before quickly turning around as he changes.

"What is that smell? Whose clothes are these?" Arthur asks, signalling that he's finished getting changed and I turn back and bite my lip as I realize he won't be pleased wearing a stranger's clothes.

"They're mine- well, they are now anyway. I washed them specially. You sure this is a good idea?" I change the subject and Arthur frowns for a moment, seeming in thought before looking back to me.

"Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you?" He asks after he finishes his explanation and I bite my lip to keep myself from telling him that he doesn't need to be someone else, that I would give anything to be able to tell him everything I've kept to myself since I came to Camelot.

"If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag." I remark instead and Arthur smirks at me, and I shake my head slightly, brushing off the thoughts in my head.

"You're forgetting something, Merlyn. No one will know it's my bag." Arthur retorts with a playful smile and I blush as I roll my eyes, picking up his bag.

"There must be easier ways to prove yourself. Not that I agree that you need to prove yourself at all. You are a great man, you don't need to prove that to your people by winning a jousting tournament. All you need to do is be yourself, you know. The people love you for who you are, Arthur." I inform him, wringing my hands as I subtly express how much I truly care for him and I see his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Shut up, Merlyn." He answers and I chuckle as we continue walking back to Camelot. Arthur uses the hood to conceal his face as I carefully lead him back to Gaius's chambers. Once I shut the door behind us, I let out a sigh of relief and Arthur lowers his hood, glancing around.

"It's good of you to let me stay in your home. Is Gaius not here?" He asks me and I tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"He was needed in one of the outer villages, so he's left Camelot for a few days. He gave me a list of chores he needs me to finish while he's away and medicine to deliver to 'keep me out of trouble'." I explain and Arthur chukles as he walks around the small work area, taking everything in. "Um, you can sleep in Gaius's chambers over there since it's bigger and well, cleaner, than mine." I admit, blushing slightly as I picture my messy chamber with dresses strewn about and my hidden magic book under the floorboards.

"Thank you." He comments softly and I wring my hands before realizing that it's well past supper time and I walk over to the kitchen area to prepare something.

"I'll make some supper then, and you can put your things in there if you want." I tell him, pointing to Gaius's chambers while I chop the vegetables for the stew, trying to ignore the butterflies swirling in my stomach at being alone with Arthur, which I am often alone with him, but always as Prince and servant, never just Arthur and Merlyn, as we are now. Once I'm finished with the stew we sit down at the bench, both of us staring into our bowls, occasionally glancing up at each other before looking back to our food, not sure how to interact with each other in this new capacity.

"How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?" Arthur questions, breaking the silence, and I look up, glad for the distraction from my own silly affections making me suddenly mute around Arthur.

"Absolutely. He's a famer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognise him." I assure him, still not liking this ridculous plan of his to 'prove himself'.

"But does he look the part?" He asks me and I bite my lip, shrugging my shoulders as I become suddenly interested in my bowl of stew. Later, I have Gwen escort William, the farmer, to Gaius's in order for Arthur to look him over.

"Great." Arthur mutters and I stifle a chuckle at his pouting expression and Gwen gives me a look, mirth shining in her eyes as she glances between Arthur and I, causing me to wring my hands embarrassedly.

"From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really…arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else." I inform him, shooting a playful look towards Arthur and he roll his eyes at my jest.

"It's not arrogance. Ignore her. A knight must behave with honour and nobility. That's…better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family." Arthur explains and William suddenly looks over at me, a serious expression on his face.

"Polish my armour, girl." He orders and I raise a brow at how quickly he caught on to that.

"Now you're gettin' the hang of it." Arthur praises, sounding as surprised as I feel at the ease of William's false nobility act and William laughs happily, before Arthur turns to me, a reluctant smile on his face, almost like he's the only one tuned in to a joke. "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour." He informs me and sigh, rolling my eyes at his amusement, but I smile back at him as William laughs again, agreeing with Arthur. Once Gwen and William leave, Arthur excuses himself to Gaius's chambers and I take a look at my list of chores for Gaius:

 _ **Clean the leech tank**_

 _ **Brew sleeping draught for Morgana- enough for three nights**_

 _ **Scrub the floors**_

 _ **Do the laundry**_

 _ **Collect following herbs: Wolfsbane, Hollyhock, Lavendar, Parsley**_

 _ **Organize book shelves**_

 _ **Deliver medicines to Lady Weaver, Sir Daniel Burnes, Emmaline Price**_

 _ **And try to stay out of trouble, Merlyn.**_

After reading the first item I sigh and glare at the dreaded leech tank before deciding to get started on my chores. The next day, I quickly dress in a pale blue colored ress with a lilac flower tucked into my braided updo and tan boots, with the matching braided belt, before I head downstairs to an already dressed Arthur and we sneak into the tent on the tournament grounds, successfully avoiding someone who could recognize Arthur. Uther walks into the stands and the knights enter on horseback to stand before the King.

"Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do." Arthur reminds William before we watch him ride over to stand with the other competing knights.

"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years." Uther comments, speaking to the competitors, and I keep my gaze on William, hoping everything goes according to plan.

"Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse." I remark and Arthur chuckles softly, while I smile at him as Uther continues to speak in the background.

"I suppose that's something." Arthur agrees, smiling slightly as he finishes preparing for the switch.

"They're ready for you, Sire." William informs us and the tournament begins. I go to the stands next to Gwen and she teases me as I enthusiastically cheer for Arthur as he wins each match. I head back to the tent after Arthur walks in, tossing his helmet to William.

"You must go and acknowledge the crowd." Arthur informs him and William looks confused on this task.

"How do you do that?" He asks, voicing his obvious confusion and I stifle a chuckle.

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult. I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise." Arthur replies and I let out a quiet scoff at that and Arthur rolls his eyes at me.

"Know the feeling." I mutter and either I'm too quiet or Arthur pretends he didn't hear it.

"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve." Arthur continues and I sigh, wishing he would just be himself and stop trying to just prove himself to please Camelot.

"Of course you will." I agree, wringing my hands as I sadly tuck away all of the impossible thoughts in my head and all of the inappropriate things on the tip of my tongue.

"Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances." He instructs and I nod, still lost in my thoughts as we head back to Gaius's chambers so I can work on my chores list while Arthur rests up for the tournament matches the next morning. The next day I walk into Arthur's tent wearing a red dress with tan boots and my hair in a loose braid.

"Sir Alinor has advanced to the final." I inform him before going to stand with Gwen amongst the crowd. After Arthur wins the match, he walks back into the tent, where William and I are waiting.

"Congratulations, you are in the final." I praise him and receive a small, thankful smile before he turns to William, handing him the helmet.

"Go on then. You're people await you." He informs him before turning back to me, a smirk on his face. "No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time." He comments and I hear the crowd roar as William walks out to greet them.

"Sounds like the crowd've really taken to William." I remark and Arthur stops drinking from the goblet and turns to me.

"That will change when I reveal my identity." He states confidently and I raise a brow, a smirk appearing on my face.

"You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?" I tease and he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Just go and water the horse, will you?" He instructs and I nod smiling as I exit the tent, making my way over to the horse. I lead the horse over to the water trough and look up when I hear someone approach.

"He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance." The man comments and I nod, trying to assess who he was and what he's doing talking to me, a servant.

"He's doing well. Just one more match to go." I reply, deciding to keep my guard up around this stranger, not sure if I can trust him.

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" The man asks me and I wring my hands as I try to find the words to describe working for Arthur.

"Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat." I remark, smirking slightly and the man laughs.

"So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?" He inquires and I continue to wring my hands.

"No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just…helping out. The Prince offered for me to assist Sir William while he was away." I lie and I have to admit it sounds reasonable.

"Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final." The man informs me, and I nod hesitantly.

"Thanks." I reply, unsure of him as I watch him walk off. Later, I'm scrubing the floors when Arthur walks in, noticing me and raises a brow in confusion.

"Gaius is expecting all of these chores to be done when he returns and I haven't had the time to do any of this with the tournament. He's going to kill me." I complain, running a hand through my hair, as it has mostly fallen out of the braid. 

"How about you deliver the medicines and collect the herbs while I make dinner for you tonight. It'll be a gesture to show my gratitude for you allowing me into your home." Arthur offers and I gape at him a moment before smiling shyly, touched by his kind offer.

"Thank you Arthur, but can you even cook? And what of the rest of the chores? And you need to rest for the final in the morning. I'll have time after the tournament before Gaius gets home to finish the rest I suppose." I ramble and Arthur chuckles exasperatedly, and I blush as I realize I was in fact, rambling.

"Merlyn, I can handle dinner. Go, get on with your chores and don't come back until supper." He instructs and I smile as I grab the medicines I need to deliver as well as my satchel to collect the herbs. I head out to the square to start my deliveries. I run into Gwen in the lower town and she smiles at me.

"Merlyn? What are you doing here and not with Arthur?" She asks me quietly and I blush, wringing my hands.

"He's making me dinner actually. He told me to work on Gaius's chores for me and he'd have dinner ready when I returned." I inform her and she looks surprised.

"Arthur... Arthur's cooking you dinner? Properly cooking dinner?" She repeats, sounding unsure and I giggle.

"Certainly not. He's probably very confused right about now. Perhaps you could lend him a hand?" I suggest and she rolls her eyes before flashing me a smile as she walks towards the palace.

 **Arthur POV**

As soon as Merlyn left, I realized that I don't know a thing about cooking. I just saw how overwhelmed she was with all of the chores and offered to do something nice for her after all that she's done for me with the tournament. Staying here, being this close to her, alone, just as Arthur and Merlyn, it's playing tricks with my head. I keep thinking of things that can't ever happen, and I realize the true extent of my feelings for her. Truth be told, I figured out my feelings after the Questing Beast, when I was bedridden, my mind boggled, I heard one voice stand apart from the rest. Her soft voice, filled with emotion as she poured her heart out, admitting she loved me. _'_ _I love you, you prat.'_ I hear the door open, and quickly turn to see Guinevere walk in.

"Guinevere, thank God." I mutter in relief and she gives me an amused look as she glances at the raw chicken on the table.

"Merlyn said you were cooking, so naturally I had to see for myself." She informs me and I roll my eyes as she jokes at my expense.

"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens." I explain and she smirks at me, seeming to find my seriousness on this matter amusing.

"So…you're not cooking then." She surmises and I nod, knowing that would only end in disaster.

"No, but Merlyn doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me." I inform her and she raises a brow, her playful teasing replaced by interest.

"You're trying to impress her?" She questions and I feel cheeks heat up as I look away from her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gwen. And get me a decent shirt, will you? These clothes are making me itch all over, it's like having fleas." I change the subject and she chuckles before leaving to do as I asked, leaving me to sit and think. Was I trying to impress Merlyn? Sometime later, Guinevere returns with a gray shirt of mine and two palace dinners. We both turn to hear footsteps in the corridor and I turn towards Gwen.

"She's coming. Quick, out the back way. Do something with this." I tell her, habding her the raw chicken and she grimaces before taking it from me.

"Hope Merlyn's impressed with your cooking." She jokes before slipping out the back door just as Merlyn opens the door.

 **Merlyn POV**

"Merlyn. Perfect timing." Arthur comments, pulling out my seat for me as I walk in and I blush as I sit down.

"Thank you." I reply, feeling nervous and excited, as nobody's done something so nice for me before, and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Arthur. "This is delicious, Arthur." I praise after I take a bite of the chicken.

"I'm glad you like it." He informs me and I smile as we eat in silence, once again, only this time tthis silence is a comfortable one as we simply enjoy each other's company. "Merlyn, I-"

"You got the food from the palace kitchens, I know." I inform him and he looks surprised and I chuckle. "I didn't care about where the food came from, just that you offered to do something nice for me, even if I am just a servant." I explain and he frowns at my explanation.

"Merlyn, I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at – cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about." He tells me, and I feel my heart quicken as I wait for him to continue, trying not to grin like a madwoman at his admittance of caring for me. Just then, we hear a knock on the door just before Gwen rushes in, looking worried and guilty.

"Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you." She explains and I look at Arthur, fear setting in and I wring my hands nervously as we discuss the assassin.

"The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him." Gwen tells us of what she overheard and I frown in confusion.

"Why would Odin want you dead?" I question and Arthur looks away from me, shamefully.

"Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared." He informs us and I go to place a hand on his arm, but stop myself as I realize Arthur blames himself for the death of Odin's son.

"You cannot blame yourself." I insist, actually placing my hand on his and he smiles slightly at me. "No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you." I surmise, trying to find a way to comfort him and he looks at me gratefully.

"May I continue to stay here?" He asks me and I nod, not understanding why he'd ever need to ask me.

"Of course, for as long as you need." I assure him and Gwen leaves to get some rest.

"Thank you again, Merlyn." He replies and I smile at him.

"Goodnight Arthur." I tell him as I head upstairs to my chambers, putting on my nightgown, before climbing into bed with a grin on my face as I think back to dinner with Arthur. Arthur prepares to leave the next morning and I find myself feeling slighty disappointed that after today, everything goes back to the way it usually is, with the Prince and the servant, not Arthur and Merlyn.

"One more match. The tournament will be over." Arthur reminds me and I nod, forcing a small smile, as I wring my hands absentmindedly.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur." I agree, looking down at my hands and the pale blue ribbon clutched in them. "Erm…I thought you might wear it…for luck." I suggest, holding it out for him, awkwardly. He smiles shyly, taking the ribbon tenderly, my heart fluttering when our hands brushed.

"Thank you." He replies, seeming to hesitate before he quickly leans down and kisses me, for what seemed to be both an eternity and not long enough, and he pulls away leaving me shocked. We stand there, awkardly, for a moment before Arthur clears his throat, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I must go." He announces before leaving the physician's chambers, along with me standing in the middle of the entryway, touching my lips with a pathetic look on my face. I shake myself out of my stupor and hurry to the tournament grounds, quickly finding Gwen in the stands. Arthur takes a bad hit with the lance and I stand up in shock, rushing out of the stands to where he is, and I immediately notice a lance with a blade.

"His lance pierced my armour." Arthur informs me and I sigh as I help him onto the table and we see his injury.

"You're losing too much blood." I inform him, taking off the favour I gave him and hold it against the wound.

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match." He explains and I scoff, incredulous that he's considering going back out there.

"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" I exclaim, not wanting him to get himself killed out of there

"I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now." He replies and I roll my eyes at his concern for his reputation while he's bleeding from a knife wound.

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me." I assure him, and he smiles confidently at me, with a determined look on his face.

"I have everything to prove. To myself." He argues, smiling at me and I hesitantly smile back, not liking his disregard for his health. I hand his care to Gwen before rushing after the assassin, known now as Myror. I find Myror, wearing armor and I notice the dead Sir Alinor.

 **Arthur POV**

I painfully mount myself on the horse and cautiously motion to the lance rack, so as not to further injure myself.

"You'll have to pass me my lance." I inform Guinevere and she scoffs widly, not happy with my decision as well, but she hands me the lance reluctantly.

"Merlyn will kill me. This is madness!" She exclaims as I ride onto the track, determined to win, not for Camelot, or even for Merlyn, but for myself.

 **Merlyn POV**

I run up beside Gwen and look around for Arthur, not seeing him anywhere.

"Gwen! Where's Arthur?" I ask her worriedly, needing to protect him from the assassin.

"He's about to joust." She informs me and I suck in a breath as if I've been punched.

"He's jousting against the assassin." I tell her shakily, and we hurry to the course, and I quickly glance around, trying to make sure no one sees what I'm about to do.

" _Unbinde þé téage_ "I quietly chant, snapping the girth on Myror's horse, causing Arthur to unhorse him. I rush over and help him off the course to properly dress his wounds. William, Gwen, Arthur and I gather in the tent just before Arthur's due to reveal his identity.

"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself." I inform him and he gazes at me for a moment before turning to William.

"You must go and collect the trophy." He instructs William and I gape at him passing up his chance to prove himself.

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?" I question, wanting to know why he gave up the attention and he smiles warmly.

"Perhaps this is a time for humility." He responds and I smile widely at him before we all watch William celebrate his victory and we chuckle. The next day I'm in a blush pink dress with short sleeves, a pink and yellow floral shawl, my hair syled in loose curls with my bangs braided around my head and secured with small yellow flowers. I take a short-cut through the courtyard corridor and I notice Arthur with his father, and Arthur turns to his father before walking over to me.

"Merlyn. *ahem* What happened while I was staying with you…I'm afraid my father would never understand." He explains regretfully and I smile sadly, wringing my hands.

"You don't have to explain. I know what happened can't lead to anything. Perhaps when you are King, things will be different." I explain and he smiles widely and I return it before walking to the physician's chambers. As soon as I walk in, Gaius immediately points to the one thing I didn't finish on his list, the bloody leech tank.

"This is horrible. This is so disgusting." I complain as I clean the tank, with Gaius watching on.

"Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future. And Merlyn, there's something on your face." He informs me and I pull my head out of the tank and shriek as I try to find the leech, and I find several on my arms, and one on my cheek.


	16. Surprisingly Beautiful

After talking with Arthur, and putting on a brave face, I decide to take a walk, not wanting for Gaius to see me with tear stained cheeks, and somehow end up outside Morgana's chambers. I knock softly, realizing it's gone into after dark and she's probably in bed. Just as I turn to leave, Gwen opens the door, and apon seeing my state, she pulls me in and wakes Morgana, before excusing herself to the adjacent servant's quarters to give us privacy.

"Merlyn! What's happened?" She asks concerned, notcing my puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I- I couldn't go home like this and I didn't have anywhere else to go.. I'm so sorry, I've woken you, I should leave. This isn't proper, but then again nothing has been proper lately. Oh, I should just go, really-" I ramble nervously, wringing my hands and Morgana seems to notice my nervousness. She takes my hands in hers and smiles reassuringly.

"Tell me what's upset you. I'll always be here to listen and you can always come to me." She promises and I sigh, a small smile on my face at the care in her eyes and the determination in her voice.

"When Arthur was staying with me, the day of the final joust, he- he... kissed me." I admit, a faint blush on my face and she grins widely, squeezing my hands.

"That's wonderful, Lyn! Oh, see I told you he felt the same, and you... what?" She asks after noticing my sad expression and I shake my head.

"It isn't wonderful. I'm miserable. Before this, I could delude myself, convince myself that it didn't matter how I felt. He's a prince and he wouldn't ever grow to care for me as such, but he has and this is terrible!" I rant and she raises a brow in true confusion and I sigh loudly. "I keep replaying it in my head, and it was perfect, I allowed myself for a moment to imagine what a life with him could have been like, as ridiculous as I knew it was to think on, and then he stopped me in the courtyard earlier and reaffirmed that although he did care for me his father wouldn't approve. My heart, it shattered, and I was so angry with myself for forgetting my place. I'm a servant, his maid, and nothing else. Now I have to see him tomorrow and be reminded that it can't ever be and I don't think I can. I'm not strong enough." I whisper the last sentence, a tear slipping down my cheek and she gasps, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting embrace as I sob, mourning the imagined future with Arthur. My 'destiny', as that daft lizard called it, which at this moment seems utterly depressing and impossible.

Morgana POV

After much arguing on posibilities and the future, Merlyn cried herself to sleep in the servant's quarters in my chambers. I left her with Gwen, who promised to watch over her, as I slipped into the hallway and straight to the room I shouldn't be at, the one I promised Lyn I wouldn't approach, angrily. I knock shortly several times before I hear him climb out of bed and shuffle towards the door, swining it open. He rubs his eyes tiredly, and pushes his messy blonde hair out of his face before raising a brow as I shove past him into his room.

"Morgana, to what do I owe the pleasure of this interruption of sleep?" He mumbles and I turn, giving him an angry look as I say the one word I know will cause the most effect.

"Merlyn."

"What about her? Is she alright?" He questions, concern shining in his eyes where drowsiness once was and I smirk at the desired reaction to her name before narrowing my eyes.

"Alright? Are you that naive, Arthur Pendragon, that you'd think she'd be alright?" I angrily retort and he winces slightly before moving to sit in a chair at the table, while I stand with my hands on my hips, ironically just as Merlyn usually does when she's cross with him.

"Morgana, what's happened? Where's Merlyn?" He continues his questioning, needing to know she's safe and I sigh, easing my anger, only slightly, reminding myself that he does care for her.

"What's happened, Arthur, is that you are an idiot. She's safe if that's what you're concerned about. I left her with Gwen in my chambers, after having her come knocking in the middle of the night, soaking wet from being out in the rain with her face stained with tears and after getting her in dry clothes, she explained that you were a complete prat as per usual and she begged me not to come to your chambers to tell you as such." I inform him and he winces, his face becoming full of guilt at the mention of her crying, before he sobers quickly.

"I- she- what?" He stutters, not understanding the changes in Merlyn's personality and I sigh.

"You really think she would let you blame yourself for her pain? She didn't want you to know she was so upset, but I wanted you to know. Lyn is the strongest person I've ever met Arthur and I've never seen her like this. Why you would give in to your obvious feelings for her and kiss her only to recant them afterwards because of Uther I will never understand." I comment as I sit on the chair opposite to him and I see his eyes widen, a blush on his cheeks in realization that Merlyn told me about the day's events.

"What did you expect me to do? Before the final joust, when I stayed with Merlyn, it was just Arthur and Merlyn, not the Prince and his maid. We were alone and I wasn't planning to kiss her, I just got caught up in it all and as much as I wish things were different, my father would never allow it." He explains sadly and Morgana scoffs, rolling her eyes at my explanation.

"Using your father as an excuse to not tell her how you feel is cowardice, Arthur. She cares for you. Uther would never allow it, sure, but you've defied him for her before, and I think if you care about her even the slightest like she does for you-"

"I heard her say it." He admits softly, interrupting my scolding and I stop abruptly.

"What?" I question, not understanding what he meant.

"When I was unconscious after I was bitten by the Questing Beast, Merlyn spoke to me and I heard her.." Arthur reveals, as he remember the three words that stood out against anything else she said as she cared for me whilst he was ill. "She told me she loved me, Gana."

"What?" I repeat, breathlessly, as I couldn't believe Merlyn admitted it, before my face quickly drops to irritation. "And you never told her you heard? Or that you felt the same? Do you even feel the same?"

"I... I was unsure as to what love was really like, what it felt like, but I think I've always known really, that ever since I met her she was always there: challenging me, teasing me, making me strive to be a better man, and a better Prince to my people. She was shaping me into the prince, the man she knew I could be and all the while I found myself changing, I saw her in a new light and suddenly I could imagine a future, one that my father would certainly never approve of, and the day of the joust it finally set in that I love Merlyn." He admits and I grin as a tear slides down my cheek and I rush forward, pulling him into an embrace.

"Arthur, that was surprisingly beautiful! If only you could articulate such amazing words to Lyn. You have to tell her the truth of your feelings." I emplore him but he steps back quickly and shakes his head.

"No. In the future, once I'm king, I might be able to confess my feelings and hope, if she decides to wait that long, that she'll have me, but all that it would do now would hurt her and is us knowing the full extent of our feelings for each other, but not being able to act on them better then not knowing at all?" He questions and I frown, realizing he's right and for now at least, Merlyn and Arthur can't admit their feelings, anymore than they already have, while Uther is still king. I agree to keep our conversation a secret and quietly head back to my chambers, hoping that Arthur's days as king approach quickly, allowing them to finally be able to be together as I know they've been meant to be since she arrived in Camelot.


	17. The Nightmare Begins

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

I wake sometime in the middle of the night to a roaring thunderstorm, and I adjust to my surroundings, remembering that I fell asleep in Morgana's antechambers following our conversation regarding Arthur. I sigh sadly as I get out of the bed, wrap a knitted red shawl around my shoulders and walk into Morgana's main chambers to see Gwen finishing her tasks.

"I hope you got some rest Merlyn, you seemed very distraught earlier." Gwen comments and I nod as I explain the reasoning for my behavior when I arrived at Morgana's chambers hours before. "I'm sorry that you have to go through that heartbreak, Merlyn. However, I do believe that you and Arthur are meant for each other. It may seem impossible now, but things will be different when he's king, I know it." She encourages and I smile, grateful for such a kind friend.

"Thank you, really. I don't know what I'd do without you or Morgana. As for Arthur, at least for now, I must continue as I have in pretending as if I'm only his servant." I inform her and she nods sadly in understanding before looking down at her arms before looking back to me, smiling softly.

"I brought you both some extra blankets, I thought you might be cold…" She explains and I smile at her kindness. I take the blankets, placing them on the table as she exits the chambers. I walk over to the table next to Morgana's bed, blow out the candle and move it to the window, before walking back to the antechamber to hopefully get some rest. I'm awakened to a piercing scream, followed by glass shattering and I rush out of bed to Morgana's bedchambers to see a fire burning her curtains and I escort the hysterical woman out of the chambers, away from the flames. After the fire is put out, I begin cleaning up the burnt fragments of curtains and the broken window glass before the King walks in, followed by Arthur and I quickly stand up, smoothing out the front of my plain red dress, completed with a braided tan belt and tan boots, with my hair in a simple braid held back by a blue scarf.

"I was staying in the antechamber last night because Gwen- Guinevere was feeling ill, and with me needing to wake Prince Arthur for training this morning, I offered to stay and look after Morgana. She complained that the chambers were cold so I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out." I explain, informing the king why I was in the chambers and not Gwen, while avoiding looking at Arthur directly.

"Are you sure?" He questions, seeming doubtful as to me blowing out the candle if the fire started in the middle of the night.

"I blew it out, I swear. I would never endanger the Lady Morgana by leaving the flame lit." I promise, looking him in the eyes as I vow that I didn't recklessly endanger her life.

"Merlyn has been my maidservant for a year now. If she said she blew it out, I believe her." Arthur chimes in, defending my word, and I spare a glance in his direction and he seems slightly hurt as I quickly look back to his father, my hands wringing in front of me.

"She could've been burnt alive." Uther reminds us as he glances at the tattered remains of the mauve curtains and I wince at the thought of anything happening to Morgana, who's become a dear friend since my arrival in Camelot.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire." Arthur suggests, trying to provide a reason for the fire to have started.

"Perhaps." Uther seems to dismiss the possibility, almost like he already suspects something else was the cause.

"What other explanation is there?" Arthur questions, not seeing any other reason for the fire to have started.

"Someone started the fire deliberately." Uther implies before exiting the chambers, causing Arthur to frown and I cast him a worried glance as he follows after his father, leaving me alone to wring my hands before I feel a hand take mine, and I look up to see Gwen with a soft smile on her face and I smile slightly before I head back to the physician's chambers, where I stop outside the door, hearing voices inside.

"What I don't understand, Morgana is how the fire started in the first place." Gaius remarks and I nod to myself, not understanding either.

"It happened so quickly. It was terrifying." She replies and I frown at the genuine fear in my friend's voice, wanting to comfort her, but knowing I couldn't reveal that I was eavesdropping.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Gaius comforts her, rubbing a hand on her back in a soothing manner and I smile as he too seemed to recognize that she needed reassurance.

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius." She informs him confidently and he nods at that.

"Yes, of course you can." He assures her softly, and I smile at how caring Gaius is with people, not just Morgana.

"It was me. I set the room alight. I started the fire." She confesses tearfully and I raise a brow in confusion.

"I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?" Gaius inquires, seemingly just as confused as I was about her admission.

"No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher." She explains and I wring my hands as I try to process what she's telling him.

"I could've been a gust of wind." He suggests, trying to brush off what Morgana is implying and I cover my mouth in shock as the truth hits me like a blow to the stomach.

"It wasn't. It was me. It was magic." She presses and my eyes widen as I realize that Morgana has magic. The King's ward, my best friend, has magic- like me.

"My child…" Gaius replies softly, and I suppress a wince at how I know Morgana will react to that condescending term.

"I'm not a child!" She objects and I smirk at her reaction, and my prediction being correct.

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise." Gaius informs her and I knit my brows in confusion as I notice Gaius trying to explain away Morgana's magic.

"No…" She meekly tries to deny the drought but Gaius shakes his head and she quiets down.

"You must trust me." He insists, leaving no arguments, and I frown as I decide to take a walk, allowing Morgana to leave before I head back into the chambers, hoping to confront Gaius. I sit at the work bench while Gaius is making the potion for Morgana.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I stayed in the antechamber next to Morgana's room last night, so I was helping clear up the mess in her chambers earlier." I inform him and he doesn't seem very interested.

"Hmm?" He mumbles distracted by the potion currently in his hands.

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below." I continue and he still seems uninterested as he continues mixing the potion.

"It's odd isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would've fallen inside of the window. It was magic. You know it was. More importantly, so does she." I comment and it definitely catches his interest as he turns to me.

"Morgana knows nothing for certain." He argues and I roll my eyes at his remark.

"Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart." I inform him, hoping that he sees the reason in simply telling her the truth.

"What would you have me do?" He inquires and I sigh, just wanting him to be honest with her.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of." I implore him, desperately wanting Morgana to know of and accept her magic.

"I can't." He refuses and I frown, wringing my hands as I try to find the words I need to say, that I know will affect him the most.

"Maybe I could speak to her. It might be easier for her if she had a friend to help her through this, I know it would have been for me when I discovered my magic." I suggest and his eyes widen as he shakes his head.

"No, Merlyn, you can't." He objects and I frown as I feel that me talking to Morgana would be the most beneficial situation.

"What not? I understand what she's going through. If anyone were to help her, it would be me." I argue back, making a valid point but he shakes his head once again.

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone." He reminds me, causing a certain blonde haired, blue eyed prince to appear in my mind and I bite my lip as I try not to think of Arthur and get back to the topic.

"If not me, then someone else, because I won't let you keep that from her. No one should ever fear their magic, fear it so much that it's expressed while they're sleeping and not in control of themselves. She shouldn't deny a part of herself, she should accept who she is, all of it, and you are keeping her from doing that which is wrong, Gaius." I implore, hoping he'll at least agree to someone else helping her learn about her magic, if I can't.

"Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?" He remarks and I wince at the retort, knowing all too well that magic is outlawed in Camelot.

"There are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said that they help people like this." I suggest, not sure if they'd agree to help her if we did find them.

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide." He disagrees and I sigh, realizing he's right and the druids wouldn't risk death to help Morgana.

"Then who can?" I question, not knowing any other option to help her learn to use her magic safely.

"I will. Like I've always done." He informs me and I frown, knowing that he plans to lie to her and use sleeping droughts to hide her magic from her.

"Then you need to be honest with her. Tell her about her magic or when she finds out the truth, and you know she will eventually, she'll resent you for keeping it from her, she'll never forgive you for lying, for making her feel like she was imagining things." I explain and he seems upset by my words.

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" He questions and I scoff in disbelief.

"Because I went through the same thing! I was a little girl in a small village who could do things that nobody else could. I know exactly how she's feeling right now. Scared of what you can do, lonely because not a single person can possibly understand what's happening to you, that you're completely alone with this huge secret, that if anyone were to see anything you could be executed, that you couldn't tell a soul about your magic, not even the people you love." I ramble, wringing my hands as I prove that I know exactly what it feels like and I frown as I realize it must be impossible for her to be the King's ward and discover that she has magic.

"You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlyn. Stay out of it!" Gaius instructs and I bite my lip as I struggle with whether I should help Morgana or listen to Gaius and let him continue to lie to her about who she truly is. The next day I dress in a mint green dress with draping sleeves, with a white corset adorned with small violet flowers, with my hair in its natural curls with two pieces braided around my head, a small purple flower holding it together in the back and my tan boots. I leave physician's chambers early to gather some of Morgana's favorite flowers to cheer her up and I quickly climb the staircase leading to her chambers. I pass Arthur who seems to be just leaving her chambers and I awkwardly stop walking, and he stops a few feet in front of me and I bite my lip.

"Ah, Merlyn. I need you to..." He begins but stops, glancing at me and I raise a brow.

"Yes?" I question and he motions to my hair, stepping forward, the back of his hand brushing against my cheek, causing me to blush scarlet, as he removes a small twig from my unruly curls with a chuckle.

"What have you been up to this morning?" He inquires and I gesture to the small bouquet of brightly colored flowers in my hand.

"I thought that I would pick some of Morgana's favorite flowers, you know, brighten up the chambers and hopefully cheer her up. She's not been herself since the fire and I thought this might help." I ramble and he laughs softly, stepping closer to me and I inhale shakily, realizing how close we are and I step back quickly. Arthur notices and sighs sadly at my action, running a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Why are you avoiding me? And don't argue that you aren't because I know that you are. You can't even look at me anymore, you don't joke around with me anymore, you can barely stand to be in the same room for more than a few minutes and you don't talk as much as you used to and I never thought I'd miss your incessant rambling, but I do. Is this because of what happened the final day of the tournament?" He questions softly and I sigh as I realize I have been distant with him after the kiss, and his subsequent rejection.

Arthur, I'm sorry that I've been distant as of late. I know that must've been confusing and you're right, I'm avoiding you. I just needed some time." I admit and his facial expression falls slightly.

"Do you regret it? Do you wish it didn't happen?" He asks me softly and I shake my head, stepping forwards, glancing around before placing a hand on his arm.

"Never. As difficult as this is and as painful as things are right now, I would never regret that. I care far too much for you to ever regret that. Now, you wanted me to do something." I remind him and he grins at my admission, causing me to blush again at the sparkle in his eye as he looks at me.

"My chainmail needs cleaning." He informs me and my smile falls slightly as he backs up a few steps.

"Oh, well…I'll see to it right away." I reply, both of us sharing a final smile before heading in our own directions. I knock on the door and Gwen invites me in, looking for a vase for the flowers.

"How is she?" I inquire about our best friend and she sighs sadly as we glance at Morgana's sleeping form.

"I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own." Gwen admits as she fills the vase with water and I place them in the vase on the table.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all, Gwen." I offer and she smiles before we both notice Morgana stir in bed.

"I'd better get back to her." Gwen informs me, squeezing my hand before walking me to the chamber door, smiling at the vase of flowers on the table. "I'll make sure she knows who they're from." She assures me and I smile in thanks before I walk out of the chambers and back to the physician's chambers. I change into my plain white nightgown and take the braids out of my hair as I prepare for bed, deciding to get a glass of water for my beside table when Morgana rushes in, wearing her nightgown seeming almost hysterical.

"Is Gaius here?" She questions, and I shake my head, setting my glass on the table.

"Er, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though." I inform her and she seems nervous.

"I need to speak to him. Where is he?" She inquires and I invite her to sit at the work bench, which she does and I sit down next to her.

"He's gone to see the King. What's wrong? You can trust me, Mor. You know you can." I assure her, taking her hands and she squeezes them softly.

"I know. I'm scared, Lyn. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please." She begs, desperate to know the truth and I frown as I wish I could tell her everything.

"Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you." I promise, knowing he couldn't help her the way she needs to be helped.

"He won't. I don't any more remedies. They won't do any good. It's magic, Merlyn." She reveals and I gape at her, trying to seem like I didn't already suspect she had magic.

"What?" I ask, playing innocent, so she doesn't suspect me of eavesdropping on her and Gaius's conversation.

"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up." She implores and I nod my head, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

"Of course." I reply, my voice soft and I smile comfortingly.

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Lyn, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it." She pleads, and I frown, wishing more than anything that I could tell her my secret, that I could help her with her magic.

"I really wish there was something I could say, Mor." I say instead and she frowns, backing away before walking out and I wince at my own actions.

"Morgana. Morgana. Wait. Mor!" I shout after her but I stop as I realize she's gone. I grab my red knitted shawl and my tan boots before I head to the dragon's cave to hopefully get some answers.

"I need your help. Do you know where the druids are?" I question, knowing that he seems to always have the answers I need.

 _'First you must tell me why you seek them.'_

"That doesn't matter." I remark, trying to seem nonchalant about seeking out the druids.

 _'It does to me.'_

"I need to ask them something." I inform him vaguely, hoping to appease him slightly.

 _'I've lived more than a thousand years, seen civilizations rise and fall. Do not believe that you can lie to me, girl.'_

"I need their help." I admit with a sigh. "Someone I care about needs their help."

'You speak of the sorceress, the Lady Morgana.'

"She's not a Sorceress, she's my friend." I argue, hating that word that refers to a woman who uses dark magic for evil purposes, and that is not Morgana.

 _'She cannot be trusted.'_

"What makes you say that?" I question, not understanding why I can't trust Morgana.

 _'It would be better if The Sorceress…'_

"Stop calling her that!" I object, not wanting him to call her that term.

 _'It would be better if The Sorceress never knew the true extent of her powers.'_

"You're wrong. I know her. She has a good heart." I argue, knowing that Morgana would never hurt anyone, with magic or otherwise.

 _'You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences.'_

"I won't abandon her." I refuse, knowing I could never live with myself if I didn't help her if I could.

 _'I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone.'_

After receiving no help from that bloody giant lizard, I head back to my chambers for some rest. The next morning, I'm dressed in a midnight blue dress, with a tan laced corset, my tan boots and my hair in an updo tied back with my red scarf as I clean Arthur's chainmail. I try not to look up as Arthur enters with Leon, but I notice Arthur holding a scroll of parchment.

"You sure this is all of them?" Arthur inquires, as he seems to examine the words written on the scroll.

"Names and last known dwelling places." Leon confirms and I pretend to scrub a particularly tough spot on the chainmail.

"My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery." Arthur reveals and I suppress an eye roll considering Uther suspects every situation of sorcery.

"Indeed, Sire. I've included the details of everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches, or druids." Leon informs him, glancing at the list in Arthur's hands.

"Gather the men. We'll arrest them immediately." He instructs Leon, who exits the chambers, before turning to me. "I thought I told you to do that yesterday." He comments, referencing the chainmail and I tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I didn't have time. I was cleaning the stables." I inform him, which I did do in between my visits to Morgana's chambers yesterday.

"That's strange. Because a little bird told me you were somewhere else." He replies, a knowing look on his face, and I recall our conversation in the hallway yesterday.

"Mucking out the stables is strange and a talking bird isn't?" I joke and he smirks at me.

"Merlyn, what've we said about you trying to be funny?" He inquires, smiling slightly and I grin.

"I shouldn't, but then again, when do I ever listen to you?" I question teasingly and he chuckles.

"So where are my flowers?" He asks me and I blush at his question.

"Your flowers?" I repeat, and he smiles at my flushed face.

"I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?" He teases and I blush a deep scarlet, wringing my hands before feeling my face cool down and I smirk.

"If you would look over to your desk, you'd notice a similar bouquet. Oh, and there is only one person I would consider giving a token of my affections and he seems to expect it now." I tease back, watching him glance to his desk and grin softly at the small vase filled with red roses, and his cheeks turn pink at my words. I walk over, handing him his sword, my fingers brushing his hands and he clears his throat.

"That'll be all." He informs me, his voice wavering slightly and I grin, seeing him shake his head before I leave. As I'm walking towards the Lower town, I notice people being rounded into the Square. Once I find the house I was looking for, I try to open the door only to find it locked. I glance around to make sure no one is watching me and I sigh in relief as I see that they're too distracted with the people in the Square.

" _Ic I Tóspringæ._ " I whisper, unlocking the door and I enter quickly, checking behind a curtain when I feel a sword to my back.

"Move and I kill you." She threatens and I freeze, not wanting to frighten her any more than she must be.

"Forridel?" I inquire, hoping that I broke into the correct house and not some poor woman's house.

"Who are you?" She questions, and I surmise that it is Forridel.

"There is no time to explain, we have to get out of here. The King's men are coming for you." I inform her seriously, turning around to face her, just before there's pounding on the door.

"Open in the name of the King!" A guard commands and we sneak out the back way, watching the house from around the corner.

"How did you know they were coming for me?" She asks me, turning back to me and I sigh.

"I'm Prince Arthur's maidservant." I answer, seeing her surprise at my title and I shrug.

"You took a great risk, thank you." She responds gratefully and I smile, glancing at the people rounded in the square.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't help them all." I remark, gazing at the people regretfully.

"We better go." She informs me, gesturing to leave and I shake my head quickly.

"No, wait. I need your help. I'm looking for a way to contact the druids." I explain and her eyes shine with fear before her face hides all emotion and she stiffens.

"I wouldn't know anything about them." She comments and I sigh, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving a kind smile.

"You don't need to lie to me." I assure her, and I see her wavering, unsure whether to tell me or not.

"I'm not lying." She insists, and I sigh, realizing that she doesn't trust me as Arthur's servant.

"Please, if it wasn't for me, you'd be under arrest. You know I'm not a spy for Uther. I'm a friend of the druids. I need their help." I plead and I see her body language open up and she smiles slightly.

"What do you want to know?" She asks me and I smile as I vaguely explain why I need the location of the druids' camp and she gives me it's location, with the promise that I keep it as secret as I possibly can. I head back to the physician's chambers, grabbing the drought that Gaius prepared for Morgana before heading to her chambers. Once I knock on the door, she opens the door for me to enter and I gesture to the bottle as I walk in.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this." I inform her as I place the bottle on the table.

"I don't need any potion, thank you. Merlyn? Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare, I was upset." She dismisses her confessions the previous night and I frown at how on edge she seems to be lately.

"I know. I haven't said anything to anyone. You know you can trust me, Mor. I'm always here to listen, just like you were there when I needed to talk about Arthur." I inform her and she sighs, nodding.

"I'm sorry, Lyn. It's usually Gwen that has to deal with me when I'm like this." She explains and I shake my head, grabbing her hands and squeezing them reassuringly before she moves to stand in front of the window.

"I don't mind, that's what friends are for. Maybe I could help." I offer and she shakes her head, scoffing slightly.

"I doubt that." She responds and I wring my hands, frowning at the state my friend is in because of her magic.

"You'd be surprised." I mutter as I move to sit down at the table. "I understand. I realize how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you." I continue and she turns away from the window, looking at me.

"Why especially for me?" She questions and I shrug, smiling kindly.

"You're the King's ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone." I elaborate and I realize what I've said when her face lights up and she rushes forwards.

"That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams. The fire. You think it was magic?!" She asks me excitedly and I swallow quickly as I think of what to say now.

"I- uh- I'm not saying that." I begin, trying to come up with another explanation for the fire and the vase breaking.

"But it could be, couldn't it?" She continues and I sigh, trying to seem like I don't know that she definitely has magic.

"I really wouldn't know, but there are people who do." I inform her and she raises a brow in confusion.

"Who?" She inquires, not sure who could possibly help with her magic.

"What about the druids? They help people like you." I suggest, and she immediately shakes her head at the idea.

"None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot." She denies and I nod, knowing that the druids would never come to Camelot but we wouldn't need them to come to Camelot.

"No. But I know where you can find them." I inform her and she looks at me with hope in her eyes that I haven't seen in days, which makes me smile. She pulls me into a hug and I help her prepare for her journey before quickly making my way to my chambers and into bed. The next morning, I dress in a violet dress with a gray corset with pale blue embroidered flowers on it and my tan boots with my hair in its loose waves with a few small braids. I'm sitting at the work bench, reading from my spell book when I feel a hand grip my shoulder and I turn to see Gaius, looking angry holding the potion bottle.

"I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana last night." He comments and I close the spell book, glancing at the potion bottle.

"I used some initiative, I thought you'd be pleased." I remark softly, beginning to turn away and he turns me back to him again.

"Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped. And you don't seem overly concerned." He notices and I shrug his hand off my shoulder.

"Mor's tough, she can look after herself." I defend my friend, knowing from experience that she doesn't need to be looked after.

"Merlyn, what have you done?" Gaius demands and I sigh, crossing my arms in front of me.

"What you refused to. I helped her." I retort, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"This ends now. People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. Where is she?" He questions and I sigh, knowing that I have to tell him the truth.

"She's gone to the Forest of Essetir to find the druids." I inform him and he sighs deeply, sounding disappointed.

"I told you not to get involved." He reminds me and I roll my eyes.

"I had to because you wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic." I insist and he scoffs at my reason.

"For good reason." He argues and I shake my head, wringing my hands as I take a breath.

"No. You don't understand. You don't understand what it's like. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life. I had no one to turn to, no one to help me, I was all alone with this terrible secret." I argue knowingly, showing the similarities between my experiences and Morgana's.

"Morgana is the King's ward. Her situation is completely different to yours." He points out and I nod.

"I know. I've got you, she hasn't." I tell him and he sighs, seeming hurt at my comment.

"I've always taken good care of Morgana." He defends and I nod, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It is not the same. Everything that's good and right about magic I've learned from you. I'd be lost without you, Gaius. Like she is now. Do you understand why I did it?" I question, looking up at him and he nods, his expression growing serious.

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences." He informs me and I wring my hands as I take in his words, realizing I once again acted before I thought of the consequences. After Uther issues a proclamation ordering the execution of all prisoners until Morgana's return, I quickly dress in a baby blue dress with a crème colored corset with my tan boots and quickly braid my hair before sneaking down the stairs. I bump into a table, seeing several objects begin to fall off the table.

" _Gestillan! Gestillan! Gestillan!_ " I frantically whisper, stopping the objects from crashing to the floor and waking Gaius. I approach some guards and I notice a torch not too far off.

" _Forbearnan firgenholt._ " I mutter and the torch's flame rises, scaring off the guards, and I continue walking until I come to the end of the tunnel outside of the castle ramparts.

" _Tospringe._ " I chant and the tunnel grate blows open, allowing me to walk out into the forest, using a tracking spell to follow Morgana's trail. After walking quite a ways, I stop to make camp for the night and I set up a campfire.

" _Forbearnan._ " I chant quietly and the flames ignite, just as I hear a distant telepathic voice, and I stand.

"Hello?" I call out, both out loud and telepathically and I quietly wait for a response.

" _What would you like to know?_ " I hear in my head and I quickly pack my things, deciding to continue following the trail. I find the tent Morgana is in and I wait for the man to leave before I sneak in, surprising her.

"Merlyn! What are you doing here?" She inquires, obviously confused as to why I'm in the druid camp.

"I've come to take you back to Camelot." I exclaim with a sigh, knowing she won't be happy about this. At all.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back." She argues, refusing to leave the acceptance and guidance of the druid community and I frown, wishing I didn't need to force her to.

"You have to." I respond, and the seriousness of my face makes her raise a brow in confusion.

"Why? You're the one who said I should seek out the druids." She reminds me and I nod, wringing my hands in front of me and she notices.

"I never realized what the repercussions would be." I admit and her face fills with concern.

"What repercussions, Lyn?" She questions, knowing they're serious if I've come all this way to bring her back.

"The King thinks you've been kidnapped." I inform her and her face falls, knowing that whatever the repercussions are, they'll be extreme if one of Uther's loved ones are at risk. "He won't stop until you're found. He's arrested dozens of people. He's gonna execute them all, Mor."

"If I return, the same fate awaits me." She argues and I shake my head, knowing that isn't true as long as Uther never discovers her magic.

"Uther doesn't need to know about this. I won't tell a soul, you know that." I promise and she frowns, her eyes turning glassy and I know what she'll choose.

"I'm sorry. I'm never going back. These are my people. They're like me. I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand, Lyn?" She asks me, needing me to understand why she'd let those innocent prisoners die and I nod sadly, my own eyes turning glassy at the thought of Morgana leaving Camelot.

"Better than anyone." I confess softly and she knits her brows in confusion at my admission before the man from before enters the tent.

"Morgana, we must go." He announces before turning to me. "Who are you?"

"I–it's alright, she's a friend. What's wrong?" She inquires worriedly, seeing his state and knowing something's happened.

"Arthur and his men are coming. Your friend has led him straight to us." He informs us and I swear softly, realizing in my hurry to find the camp, I left a trail that Arthur, being an experienced hunter, could follow. The druids begin to run, trying to escape Arthur and the guards, when I see someone I wouldn't have expected to.

 _"Hello Emrys."_ Mordred greets me telepathically and I smile at him, still unsure of the boy, goven what the dragon told me of his future. The man, Aglain, helps Morgana, who I notice is limping, and I trail after them with Mordred next to me, and I hear Arthur along with some men following us.

"We've got to keep moving!" He insists after Morgana stops to rest her injured ankle.

"My leg, it's too painful!" Morgana complains and I know she's through running on that leg, and that I need to buy them some time to get away.

"I'll try to create a diversion." I suggest and Morgana frantically shakes her head, not wanting me in danger.

"No, Merlyn, you can't!" She argues and I smile sadly, knowing I need to give them time to get her away safely.

"You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! Go!" I instruct them and she pulls me into a tight hug, causing me to smile.

"I'll never forget this." She whispers before pulling away and Aglain helps her away.

" _Bene læg gesweorc._ " I chant once she's out of range, creating a dense fog, sending it Arthur's way and I see him stop in it before I run above on the hill.

"There!" I hear him shout, presumably following me and I jump, hiding under a large, protruding rock. Arthur and his men then jump right over and continue on. I run back, trying to catch up with Morgana's party. I stop running when I see that Arthur found Morgana, Aglain was shot with a crossbow, and Mordred killed 3 guards before running off. I wait for the guards to take her away and I head back to Camelot on my own, returning to my chambers and changing into a red dress, dark brown corset, my hair in a simple braid and my tan boots. I decide to check in on Morgana and when she answers the door, I notice she's not changed out of her clothes. 

"Merlyn." She greets me and I smile kindly at her, hoping to comfort her about being back in Camelot, only now she knows of her magic.

"Morgana." I reply and she smiles back, only it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I wanted to check you were ok." I explain as we sit at the table and she nods, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm fine. What was said at the woods…" She begins, trailing off and I squeeze her hand, smiling reassuringly.

"You can trust me, Mor. I won't tell anyone." I swear and she smiles

"Thank you, Merlyn. I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good." She suggests and I grin widely at that.

"That's a great way of thinking, Mor. If anyone can change the view of magic, it'll be you." I encourage, deciding to speak with Gaius about possibly telling her of my magic.

"Thank you, Lyn." She tells me, smiling as she opens the door to let me out. "Sleep well." She calls softly before shutting the door and I make my way to the physician's chambers, walking in and seeing Gaius stop what he was working on to turn to face me.

"I'm sorry, Gaius." I whisper sadly and Gaius walks over to me, before hugging me tightly and I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I hug him back. "I thought you'd be angry with me." I admit, chuckling slightly at the hug instead of the reprimand I was expecting.

"I was. Right up to the moment you walked in. Then I was just grateful that you're back safe and sound." He informs me and I smile as he steps back from the hug.

"Morgana knows the truth. The druids told her she has magic. Sorry." I apologize once again, knowing he planned to keep it from her to protect her and now she's at more of a risk.

"It's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was right." He explains and I nod, realizing we both did what we did to protect Morgana.

"We both were. What happens now?" I inquire, still unsure as to what I should do now that she knows about her magic.

"You must take care of her. And hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers." He warns me and I nod, wringing my hands before looking up to him again.

"Gaius, I was thinking.. I want to tell her about my magic. She already knows of her own, and I can teach her to control her magic, to hide it from others. I could take her on as a student, in a way, like you did with me, and I could eventually take her to meet the dragon. We could have lessons in her chambers or out in the clearing in the woods. Besides, I think it would be good for me as well, to have a friend that I could talk to about magic." I ramble and he seems to think it over before giving me a quick nod and I giggle in excitement, hugging him once more before slipping into the corridor, and down to Morgana's chambers, quietly knocking three times on her door. She answers it in her nightgown, not looking as if she'd been asleep and invites me in, where I take a seat on the floor of her chambers and she does the same, not without throwing me an odd glance.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, and before I say anything, I'd like your word that you'll listen to everything I have to say before being acting. Alright?" I question, and her brows knit in confusion.

"Lyn, what are you talking about? Okay, I promise to listen to you first. Now, what's going on?" She questions, confusion clear in her voice and I sigh, taking a deep breath before raising my hand, palm up in front of me.

" _Incendia._ " I whisper and I hear her gasp as my eye flash gold and a flame appears in my hand. She stares at him hand, and then at my face before I close my fist, putting out the flame.

"Lyn.. you- you have magic?" She asks me hesitantly, and after a moment, I nod. She places a hand over her mouth before throwing herself into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Mor? You aren't upset I didn't say anything sooner? I wanted to tell you, I really did and I almost did several times but I'm not supposed to tell anyone about my magic or my destiny." I explain and she pulls back, raising a brow.

"Upset? No, I'm not upset! I understand, Lyn. You were scared, and had to protect yourself. What's this destiny you mentioned?" She inquires and I sigh, remembering the words the Dragon told me in the cave just a year ago.

"Well, when I first came to Camelot, I was called before the Great Dragon, and yes you will meet him eventually, after we begin your training and I deem it appropriate, anyway he told me about my important destiny.

' _ _'Your gift, Merlyn, was given to you for a reason. Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion. But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion. You will help Arthur unite the lands and rule by his side as his wife. Your children and their children will rule Camelot in peace, the way it should be.'__

"Your children?! You're destined to marry Arthur and carry his children? Oh, no wonder you two are completely mad for each other!" She comments and I roll my eyes, blushing nonetheless.

"Mor, that's enough. Now, about what I said, the training. I would be glad to take you on as an apprentice, and teach you everything I know about magic, if you'd like." I offer and her jade green eyes light up.

"Of course! But, wait- how long have you been practicing magic? You don't seem like a seasoned witch?" She questions and I giggle at her confusion.

"I was born with it, just as you were, and while I'm a witch, you seem to be a type of visionary. That's a sorceress with visions of the future, your dreams. See, because you didn't know about your magic, it would be released when you were at your most vulnerable state, when you weren't in control and that was when you were sleeping. But to answer your question, I'm prophesied to be Emrys, which is the druids' name for me, the most powerful witch to have ever lived." I inform her and she just stares at me, gaping.

"Really? Wow, Lyn. I mean, I knew you were incredible, but that's amazing. The being destined to marry Arthur thing I could've guessed, but the most powerful witch ever thing isn't what I would have thought of you. I don't mean that as an insult, honest, it's just-" She rambles and I giggle, squeezing her hand before standing up, her quickly following.

"Alright, well that's more than enough information for tonight. You should get some rest, Mor. We begin training tomorrow." I inform her and she grins excitedly.

"Wonderful! We'll take Gwen and go for a ride to my father's grave, there's a clearing close to there. It's perfectly secluded." She explains and I smile, before it falls slightly.

"Morgana, Gwen doesn't know about me, or you for that matter. You are the only person I've ever told about my magic." I respond, and she frowns slightly, realizing that Gwen doesn't know about us.

"Could we tell her? I trust Gwen with everything, and I swear to you, she would never tell a soul about either of us." Morgana continues, and I sigh, wringing my hands.

"Maybe. I think, just for now, it should remain between the two of us. The less who know, the safer it is for all involved, Mor." I inform her wisely and she nods before I slip out of her room and quickly make my way to my chambers and straight into bed, just barely having the energy to remove my boots before I fall asleep.


	18. Lancelot and Merlyn

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn._

The next day, Morgana informs the King that she'd like to visit her father's grave, and that Gaius tasked me with retrieving herbs that he requires for medicinal draughts, so I'm accompanying Morgana instead of Gwen, who will complete my chores while I'm gone. I dress in a simple pale blue dress with a tan laced corset, tan boots and my hair in it's curls with a section braided back and a dark brown cloak, while Morgana is wearing a beautiful violet silk dress with teal adornments on the sleeves and on the skirt of it and a red cloak similar to Arthur's. I say a quick farewell to Gwen before mounting my horse, well, Arthur's horse, Draco. He insisted I take his personal horse and I blushed at his concern for my safety, until Morgana commented that there would be plenty of time to "gaze at each other longingly" when we returned. Arthur's cheeks turn pink at her teasing and he assists her as she mounts her horse, Verity, grumbling about inappropriate comments and embarrassing him in front of the knights.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting." He remarks seriously after their lighthearted conversation and she smiles gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Arthur." She replies, and he nods before turning to me, checking the saddle is properly fastened and I giggle at his actions.

"Arthur, the saddle is done up properly, I assure you. I learned quite a lot since slid off your saddle." I tease, and he chuckles, rolling his eyes before he hands me the reigns, his hand brushing mine slightly.

"Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk." He orders the knights accompanying us on the pilgrimage and they nod.

"Yes, Sire." They assure him, and Arthur and I share one last look before the party leaves and Morgana rides up next to me, the knights surrounding us, but giving us distance so we can converse privately. As we ride through the woods, I begin thinking of my destiny and how impossible it all seems to accomplish considering my position and my magic that Arthur was raised to hate.

"You look troubled, Lyn." Morgana comments and I jump slightly at her voice, now shaken from my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I answer and she scoffs, rolling her eyes at my obviously untrue answer.

"Merlyn, you don't have to keep secrets from me anymore, you know that. Talk to me." She urges and I sigh, looking down at the reigns in my hands.

"It's just, this destiny of mine, Mor, I feel like it isn't meant to happen, or that it isn't mine. I'm supposed to be this important witch, and become Queen, uniting magic and Camelot but I'm just a maid in love with the Prince, and I don't have faith that my destiny will come true." I admit in a whisper, careful that none of the knights hear me and she shakes her head, opening her mouth to reply, but she's interrupted by an ambush, and a knight, turns to us.

"My ladies, you must follow me!" He instructs and we begin to do so before he is shot in the back. I feel someone grab my arm and forcibly pull me off of Draco and I cry out in alarm and I look over to see Morgana in the same position. A knight kills the men holding us and Morgana leads me towards a hill.

"Lyn! Head for the path! Go!" She instructs and we run up the hill, but a man is there waiting for us. "I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me." She informs them darkly and I stay behind her, knowing they may not harm her, but I'm not protected as she is.

"I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana." He retorts and two men grab our arms, escorting us to their camp and lead us to a tent. Morgana and I come up with a plan quietly while we wait for our captors to return.

"He's coming. You know what you must do?" She asks me, making sure I know my part in the plan and I nod just before the man enters.

"I trust you are comfortable?" He inquires and I roll my eyes from my place next to Morgana and she straightens in anger.

"I demand to know where you're taking us." She retorts authoritatively, showing them she isn't afraid of them.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." He instructs us before turning to leave and Morgana follows after him.

"I wish to bathe." She informs him and he seems amused by her request.

"You wish to bathe?" He repeats, incredulous that she's wanting to bathe after being kidnapped.

"I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not." She retorts coldly, and I smirk at her comment.

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?" He calls out, receiving coarse laughter from the other bandits in reply and I clench my fist in anger. We're led to a stream and she begins to undress, with two men guarding us.

"You may find the water a little icy." The leader informs her and I roll my eyes, but continue to play the meek servant until the most opportune moment.

"I'm sure I'll manage. If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy." She remarks and he scoffs.

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it." He urges and Morgana removes her outer garment, leaving her in her shift dress and the second bandit releases me.

"You can at least turn your backs." She comments and he scoffs at her comment.

"So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid?" He retorts, and I slowly move closer to him, while he's distracted with Morgana.

"I think you're very stupid." She admits and I pull his sword while Morgana hits him and I toss her the sword, which she uses to slash both men.

"Run!" She yells and we begin running in the opposite way, following the river, with me in front of her. "No, no, this way!" She informs me, changing the direction we're running and I trip over a large tree root, stumbling and landing awkwardly on my ankle. Morgana stops, coming back to me and I shake my head.

"Run!" I command, wincing as I inspect my ankle, knowing I can't run on it.

"Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!" She insists, trying to find a way to help me.

"No, no, no. We'll never outrun them, not with me on this ankle. You must go on without me!" I inform her, and she shakes her head quickly, kneeling down beside me.

"I'm not leaving you behind! Arthur will throttle me if I return without you! Can't you heal yourself with a spell?" She inquires quietly and I shake my head.

"No, I don't have healing magic. Mor, go! Please! You can't stay, you're the king's ward. Besides, I'll use my magic to protect me if it comes to it, now go! You must get help!" I insist and she nods, her eyes glassy before she becomes determined.

"Take this." She instructs me, giving me the sword and I squeeze her hand before gently nudging her arm.

"Go!" I order her, and she runs off, glancing back at me regretfully once more before running off into the forest and I hide behind a tree, using my magic to listen for the man pursuing us. I jump out, slashing his chest with the sword before continuing my way through the forest, hiding behind trees and cursing my wounded ankle.

Morgana POV

After leaving Merlyn with the sword, I begin to run, but I suddenly hear a man's pained scream, stopping me in my tracks and I turn back, gazing at the forest in concern for my wounded friend. I continue running, trying to find my way back to the road, and suddenly Arthur jumps out in front of me, startling me.

"Where's Merlyn?" He immediately inquires and I gaze at him sadly, his expression telling that he knew what had happened and he walks back to his horse. Leon approaches me, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders and I smile at him in thanks.

Merlyn POV

After making a small amount of progress, I'm soon surrounded by the bandits and taken back to the leader.

"How could you let her escape?! Eh?! You bring me the servant! She's worthless to us!" He angrily rants before grabbing my face, looking me over, which makes me shift uncomfortably. He takes Morgana's dress and cloak, shoving them at me. "Put 'em on." He commands and I frown.

"What are you going to do with me?" I question, knowing that it can't be good since Morgana isn't here to use her position to protect me any longer.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward." He informs me and I shake my head in disbelief.

"I will not impersonate my mistress." I refuse, and he seems angered by my refusal.

"Then you will die where you stand." he threatens, putting a sword to my throat and I slowly nod, taking the dress and when it becomes clear that they won't turn away, I remove my outer dress and quickly put on Morgana's silk dress.

Morgana POV

Arthur was silent the entire ride back to Camelot, and after stopping by my chambers to change into a forest green dress, Arthur escorts me to the Council Chamber.

"It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you." Uther admits as he places a hand on my cheek, checking over the cuts on my face and I take his arms in my hands.

"The bandits still have Merlyn." I inform him frantically, concerned for my closest friend being left in the hands of bandits.

"I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border." Arthur informs him and Uther's hand drops from my shoulder.

"Hengist?" He repeats, and I squeeze his arms, bringing his attention back to me.

"You must send a rescue party." I insist and he looks at me disbelievingly.

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue Arthur's maid." He informs me and I shake my head, dropping my hands from his arms.

"We can't abandon her!" I argue, anger forming at his willingness to leave her in the hands of those awful men.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?" He questions condescendingly and I scoff.

"As many as it takes! Merlyn gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life." I exclaim, trying to convince him to rescue Merlyn.

"She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it." He assures me and I shake my head, quickly losing my temper.

"I don't want her honoured, I want her rescued! She is more than just Arthur's maid. She's my friend." I explain, my eyes shining with unshed tears at the thought of never seeing Merlyn again.

"A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already." He informs me softly and I feel a tear slide down my face at the thought of her dead and I wipe it away angrily.

"No! We cannot give up hope! Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something." I plead, turning to the man that's the closest thing to a brother I have, knowing he's in love with Merlyn, but his jaw tenses and he stands tensely.

"My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." He replies and I gasp at his abandoning of a woman he claims to love, before looking between the two in disgust.

"How can you say that?! How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!" I angrily exclaim before turning and rushing out of the council chambers, heading straight for my room.

Merlyn POV

I'm escorted inside a large fortress and straight into the main hall wearing Morgana's dress and cloak with the hood up.

"Kendrick, I was beginning to think you'd failed me." A large, bald man comments as he rises from a sort of throne.

"May I present the Lady Morgana." My captor, Kendrick, introduces me and the man, Hengist, approaches me, laughing slightly as if in awe before removing my hood and I look away from him.

"You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana." He remarks and I suppress a shudder at his compliment before I straighten myself.

"I demand that you release me immediately!" I command, trying to mimic both Morgana's and Arthur's confident and authoritative speech.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest." He informs me and I scoff at his term.

"Do not flatter yourself. I am not your guest! I am your prisoner!" I argue coldly and he doesn't seem affected as he looks behind him.

"As you wish. Take her to the dungeon." He orders his guards and I'm led to a small cell before I'm pushed in and the door locks behind me, making me flinch as I slide down the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest and finally letting the tears I'd been holding back fall.

Morgana POV

After calming myself, I rush to Arthur's chambers and burst in without bothering to knock.

"How can you be so heartless?! Lyn is the most kind, loyal person I've ever met, and she has been more than a friend to all of us, especially you! You claim to love her and yet you would leave her at the mercy of those animals!" I angrily ramble, pacing the length of his chamber, running a hand through my hair.

"Morgana…" He begins and I can't bare to hear him try to defend his betraying the woman he loves.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself? I thought that you would do something, anything." I continue, wanting to shame him on his cowardly actions.

"Morgana…" He tries again and I shake my head, not wanting to hear his excuses.

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward, especially when it came to Merlyn!" I angrily exclaim and he seems to flinch.

"Morgana! Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing." He tensely informs me and I gape before smiling slightly.

"You're going after Merlyn." I realize, noticing he's wearing his chainmail and he looks at me incredulously.

"Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with Father in public." he informs me and I laugh softly in relief before growing serious.

"Arthur? I'm coming with you, and don't try to talk me out of it." I insist and he sighs before nodding and I hurry off to change and pack for the trip. I quickly dress in a fitted white tunic, tan pants and black lace up boots, with my hair braided down one side, and I meet Arthur in the corridor. We hide behind a cart, peeking around it at the guards.

"I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards?" Arthur suggests and I smirk as I spot a pile of barrels.

"I have an idea." I reply and he nods as he leaves, and I quickly cut the ropes securing the barrels, sending them rolling towards the gaurds, knocking them down.

"What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out!" Arthur chastises when he returns and I chuckle softly.

You know, they seem pretty distracted to me. There's just no pleasing you sometimes." I retort and he smirks before we mount the horses and quickly ride out of Camelot and into the forest.

Merlyn POV

I was brought out of my cell for a feast and during the feast, I drifted off into thoughts of Arthur and Camelot, which didn't go unnoticed by my captors.

"Silence! Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored! She needs entertaining." Hengist excalims and the bandits laugh before he nods to someone. A gate opens and a gladiator struts into an arena. "Bring on the challenger." Hengist orders and Lancelot jogs into the cage, both of us giving the other a surprised glance. "Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?" He inquires, and Lancelot bows to Hengist. A cage match ensues, with Lancelot being the winner, and he spares the man's life. He exits the cage and Hengist tosses Lancelot a sack of coins, while I glare at Lancelot suspiciously.

"What is your name?" Hengist demands of Lancelot, and I lean forward in my chair, concerned for my friend.

"My name is Lancelot." He informs him respectfully, and I look away from him again.

"You have proved yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana." Hengist informs him, gesturing to me, and I can tell Lancelot is surprised but he bows to me.

"My Lady." He greets me and I nod quickly in greeting while Hengist laughs.

"Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wildren." He instructs and the cage door opens, a giant rodent emerging, eating the screaming gladiator, and I gape in horror at what I just witnessed.

Morgana POV

Sometime during the night I slowly nodded off, and woke up to Arthur catching me just before I slid off my horse. He helps me right myself back on the saddle and continues riding, with me trailing behind him.

Merlyn POV

I sit curled up in my cell, wringing my hands as I think of some way out of this fortress.

"Merlyn." Lancelot whispers and I look up to see him by the barred window at the top of my cell, and I stand on the stone bench to see him through the bars.

"Lancelot." I greet, smiling at my old friend and he returns the smile.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you, my friend." He informs me and I chuckle, nodding.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me." I reply, feeling the same as he did.

"Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?" He questions in confusion and I quickly inform him of what happened.

"He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid he will realize the truth and then he will throw me to those beasts." I comment, remembering that gladiator being eaten alive.

"I will not allow that to happen." He promises and I nod, slightly reassured.

"What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men?" I inquire and he shakes his head vigorously.

"No." He refuses and I nod, believing him.

"What became of you after you left Camelot?" I ask him, wanting to know everything he's done since I last saw him.

"There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist." He replies sadly and I shake my head, knowing Lancelot is made for so much more.

"I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope." I remark, remembering how hopeful he was about being a Knight of Camelot.

"I was wrong. The world is not like that." He informs me and I sigh sadly, knowing the world is often harsh.

"I still see the hope in you. I do not accept it is gone." I respond stubbornly and he chuckles softly.

"I have thought of you often, Merlyn. And Gwen. Have she thought of me at all?" He wonders and I smile slightly at his continued affections for my friend.

"She thought she'd never see you again." I explain and we suddenly hear a door being unlocked. "Someone's coming." I whisper, fearful of what could happen after the cage fight.

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will." He vows before disappearing down the corridor, leaving me to hurry off the bench and face the bandits alone.

Morgana POV

I'm sleeping under a tree when I feel a hand nudge me awake and I look up to see Arthur holding out a canteen to me, and I take a drink of the water before he helps me stand.

"What's happening? How long was I asleep for?" I question and he begins packing up our camp.

"Long enough." He answers and I frown at his vague answer.

"Did you get some rest at least?" I question and he shakes his head after a minute.

"Couldn't sleep." He admits and I sigh softly as I begin readying for the journey.

"I've never seen you like this. About anyone." I inform him and he sighs, realizing what I'm hinting at.

"What are you talking about?" He questions, not seeing the importance of his behavior and I smile.

"Merlyn. You really care about her, don't you? I mean, I know you love her, but you've not slept, or ate anything since she's been gone. I've never seen you care or worry about someone so much, you're completely in love with her aren't you?" I ask him and I notice his face turn pensive for a second before he becomes serious again.

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving." He remarks and I sigh as I walk towards the horses.

Merlyn POV

I'm sitting very stiffly on the small bed in my cell when the door is unlocked and Hengist enters, causing me to stand quickly.

"I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?" He questions and I straighten, appearing confident even thought I'm becoming more and more fearful for my life.

"How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?" I confidently retort.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see." Hengist informs me as he cackles before leaving, slamming the door and I slump onto the bed, scared that he'll discover the truth and feed me to those awful rodents.

Morgana POV

Arthur and I stop to look at a map, in front of a system of tunnels.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Danaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor." He informs me before, frowning and I sigh.

"Oh, no. I know that face. That face has meant trouble since you were eight years old. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?" I question and he runs a hand through his hair.

"They're…infested with Wildren." He explains and I raise a brow, not knowing what Wildren are.

"What are Wildren?" I inquire, wanting to know what we'll be facing in the tunnel.

"Well, they're like giant…baby rats." He ammends at my fearful expression and I chuckle slightly.

"Baby rats? They don't sound so bad." I comment and he frowns again.

"They feast on human flesh." He deadpans and my eyes widen as I swallow loudly.

"Alright, well. We never said this would be easy. What's your plan?" I ask him and he walks over to inspect some bushes.

"Wildren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected." He informs me before smearing the berries all over his face, and I begin to do the same, grimacing at the awful smell. We walk into the tunnel, Arthur and I with our swords out, just in case of any wildren.

"How much further is it?" I ask him quietly and he turns back to face me quickly.

"Shh! Wildren coming this way." He explains and we hide, keeping silent. "Whatever happens, keep completely still."

Merlyn POV

Lancelot sneaks up to my cell, like he did the previous night and I climb on the bench to see him.

"Merlyn." He greets and I nod at him in greeting. "I was terrified I might find your cell empty." He admits and I inhale shakily.

"There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious." I confide and he seems to tense up before shaking his head at my obvious fears.

"You must keep up the pretense. I will not allow you to die here." He promises me and I sigh, nodding my head, before frowning.

"What about you?" I inquire and I realize how tired he looks, and the hoplessness in his eyes.

"I have little to live for." He informs me and I gasp sadly at my friend's confession.

"Do not say that." I argue, not wanting my friend to talk like that.

"It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing." He continues and I shake my head.

"You are a good and honorable man, Lancelot. You are a dear friend to me, and Gwen would be devastated if something happened to you. She said that 'Lancelot is everything right in this world.'" I explain, knowing Gwen will kill me for telling him she said that about him, but he needed to hear it.

"I did not know she felt that way." He admits, clearly surprised by Gwen's strong feelings for him.

"Well, survive and I guarantee she'll tell you how she feels when you return to Camelot." I inform him and he nods his head, a small smile on his face.

"Then you have given me a reason to live. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall." He explains and I nod before he quickly leaves the window, leaving me alone once again.

Morgana POV

After exiting the tunnel, we head to a stream to wash off the Gaia berries and I'm ringing out my hair while Arthur cleans the berries from his cheeks.

"Gaia berries worked. Huh." He remarks, almost like he didn't know for sure and I frown.

"You didn't know if they worked?" I question and he looks guilty before shaking his head.

"Not for sure." He admits and I scoff as I braid my hair once again.

"Oh! Oh, what's that Wildren eating? It's all right. It's just Gana." I retort, mostly teasing and he frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that." He apologizes and I shake my head in understanding.

"Well, they do say love makes you do strange things." I comment and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Gana.." He warns and I roll my eyes, walking over to him.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Merlyn? I mean, you've already admitted you love her, why not talk to me about it?" I ask him and he scoffs. "It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to talk about your feelings? Just say it." I implore and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't! How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that…I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that…I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?" He admits and I frown at his resistance.

"Why can't you?" I question, and he gives me a look between anger at me pressing the matter and disbelief like I don't know already.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that…hurts too much." He confesses and I smile sadly, knowing that they're destined to be together and that it will happen, just not until Arthur is King.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" I retort, not wanting either of them to be heartbroken until then.

"My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?" Arthur snaps and my eyes widen at the seriousness of his feelings for Merlyn this early in their destiny and I grin.

"You want to marry Lyn?" I repeat, grinning and his eyes widen, clearly not meaning to have said that.

"No! No…I…I don't know…It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be." He insists and I sigh, knowing that we've had this argument several times since he told me he loved Merlyn.

"When you're King, you can change that." I encourage him and he scoffs at that.

"I can't expect Merlyn to wait for me." He comments sadly and I frown, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you. And I know she will." I inform him and he smiles, although it's a sad smile.

"We don't even know if she's still alive." He admits and I squeeze his shoulder.

"No, she is. We will find her." I insist and we begin our walk to the fortress. "Come on, we've a long trek ahead of us. Oh, Arthur we could talk about your feelings more on the way." I tease and he smirks as he playfully nudges me as we begin the walk to rescue the woman who means the most to both of us.

Merlyn POV

Bandits shove me into the cage where Hengist is waiting and I wring my hands subconsciously as I try to remain calm.

"Morgana. Morgana! I keep asking myself, 'Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?'" Hengist prompts and I frown, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach that Hengist knows the truth.

"I don't know. Please. Please…" I beg, backing up into the corner of the cage and he grabs one of my hands.

"It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you." He remarks and I immediately think of Arthur, knowing that to be untrue, that at least one person cares about me.

"I don't know why he doesn't pay. Please, I don't know." I insist, and he glances at me once more before looking over my shoulder.

"Take her to her cell. Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl." He comments and I wince, a tear falling down my face as he comfirms that he's figured out my deception and I fear for what he has planned. I'm thrown into my cell, and I curl up under Morgana's cloak and cry.

Sudden;y, Lancelot opens the door to my cell, walks in and quickly takes my hand.

"We haven't a moment to lose." He informs me before we run down a dark tunnel. After we've gone a fair ways into the tunnels, we stop.

"Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can." He explains and I shake my head, my eyes turning glassy at the thought of Lancelot dying to save me.

"I am not leaving you." I retort, knowing I can use my magic to cause a distraction and save both of us.

"You must. You can't use your magic either, it's too dangerous. Just go, Merlyn." He insists and I sigh angrily.

"No. I will not leave you here to die." I argue, straightening, showing him I'm not changing my mind either.

"I would die for you 100 times over, my friend. And you should tell Arthur how you feel about him. I noticed it when we found him unconscious in that field, the worry and love in your eyes. Tell him." He urges and I gape, in surprise at that before smiling at him.

"Yeah, well. I just might if you live and tell Gwen your feelings." I reply and he chuckles softly, knowing I made a very good point.

"I'll find you, I promise. Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here. Run. Run." He instructs me when he notices me hesitate before I sigh, running down the tunnel, pausing when I hear a yell before I keep running. I decide to turn back and go after Lancelot, unfortunately getting caught by bandits in the process and led back to the cage where I see Lancelot tied up and Hengist taunting him, only hearing the end of their conversation.

"She is worth more than you will ever understand." He informs him and I'm dragged out in front of him, noticing the shock and disappointment on his face at seeing me.

"You thought she got away. No. You failed her. And that must hurt you 'more than I will ever understand.'" Hengist cruelly mocks before shoving me down beside him and tying me up as well. The bandits laugh at Lancelot and I as we sit tied to each other in the center of the cage.

"What do you say?! Shall I spare them?" Hengist asks the roomful of brutes and they all roar with laughter, chanting: "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill…!"

"I am sorry. This is my fault. Now you'll never be able to tell Gwen how you feel." I lament sadly and I feel him shake his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You reminded me of who I am. I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything." He informs me and I smile sadly at his kind words.

"Release the Wildren!" Hengist commands and I draw in a fearful breath just before two masked figures jump into the arena, removing their masks to reveal Arthur and Morgana.

"Arthur!" I exclaim, joy radiating off of me and he immediately rushes to me, untying me while Morgana unties Lancelot. Arthur tosses Lancelot a sword before pulling me behind him while they fend off the Wildren.

"Hello, Lancelot. Good to see you're alright." Morgana greets as she joins the men in a fighting stance and Lancelot gives her a surprised smile.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Lady Morgana. Truthfully, I've been better." He replies with a smirk and she laughs in response while Arthur quickly checks me over for injuries, his face hardening when hee notices the bruise just under my eye stemming across my cheekbone, the cut on my lip, my obvious limp from my injured ankle, and the small gash on my forehead. I roll my eyes and smile, which he returns with a sincere smile and a loving gaze while he gently brushes his fingers over my bruise.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur questions amidst the battle, once he joins Morgana and Lancelot in attacking the Wildren, and I glance to Morgana who smiles at me, seemingly grateful I'm otherwise unharmed.

"I came to save Merlyn. What about you?" He replies and I subtly look to Arthur, wondering, and hoping, on his response, and he glances at me, flashing a relieved smile at seeing me slightly dirty with the minor cuts and bruises on my face, but alive.

"Likewise. Get behind us." He responds and I suppress a grin at the thought that he cared about me enough to risk his life to rescue me. Hengist aims a crossbow at the three of us and I notice a chandelier on the ceiling.

" _Ic bebíede fealle._ " I whisper while Arthur and Lancelot are distracted fighting the Wildren, and the chandelier crashes, intending to crush Hengist but he dodges it.

"The tunnel, that's our only chance. Let's go!" Arthur instructs, having noticed the tunnel and come up with an exit strategy.

"After them!" Hengist commands as he enters the cage and I suck in a breath, knowing we have to leave soon.

"Take Merlyn! I'll hold them off." Lancelot suggests and I shake my head, my eyes shining with unshed tears at my friend sacrificing himself once again for me.

"No! You're my friend and it would devastate Gwen, I won't do it." I stubbornly refuse and Arthur rolls his eyes exasperatedly, the two men sharing a look before Arthur takes my hand in his and I quickly look to him.

"Merlyn, we have to go!" He exclaims as he leads me down the tunnel, with Morgana right behind us and I mutter a spell, breaking the rope causing the gate to fall, trapping Hengist in his own cage with the Wildren.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlyn." Lancelot comments quietly and I smirk in response.

"It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that." I whisper, smiling at him before blushing as Lancelot suddenly smirks and I follow his gaze to my hand still entwined tightly with Arthur's. We stop running when we reach the locked bars at the end of the tunnel, and Arthur tries to break the chain.

"Good to see you both. Where are your knights?" Lancelot inquires, causing Morgana and Arthur to share a nervous glance.

"It's just us." Morgana admits, an anxious smile on her face as Lancelot turns to Arthur in surprise.

"Got to keep moving." Arthur instructs as he breaks open the gate before turning to offer me a hand, helping me up. I take it with a grateful smile, which doesn't go unnoticed by Lancelot or Morgana who follows after us.

"Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives." Lancelot replies, clearly thankful that Arthur saved us, but gives him a knowing look towards me and I blush as I continue on my way, while Arthur nods.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission…with just the two of you." He comments, glancing between Arthur and Morgana, the former shrugging as if the answer were obvious.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant." He responds knowingly and I nod in understanding.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway." Lancelot continues, grinning between Arthur and I, the both of us blushing scarlet as we avoid looking each other in the eyes.

"Truth is, I seem to always disobey my father when Merlyn's life is in danger, and I plan to continue that trend. Her life is worth more to me important than what my father deems important." He admits and I turn to look at him quickly, gaping as I realize he cares about me enough to defy his father, and he smiles at me softly. Eventually, Morgana and Arthur fall asleep, while Lancelot decides to stand guard and I keep him company, sitting across from him.

"The way he looks at you, it's clear he's in love with you. It seems he feels for you what I feel for Guinevere." He informs me and I blush heatedly at his observation.

"Yes, well, before tonight I hadn't really known his feelings for me. See, I have this important destiny, and it states that I'm going to become Arthur's Queen, uniting Camelot and Magic once again and our children will continue to rule Albion in our image for generations." I explain awkwardly and he raises a brow before chuckling.

"After what I've seen tonight, I don't doubt that your destiny will come true Merlyn, and possibly very soon with how he acts with you. A man in love has a certain demeanor, for example, I've never seen someone abruptly stop in the middle of a sword fight to examine someone's wounds like he did with you in the cage. It seemed the two of you were in your own world for a brief moment in time." He elaborates and I grin at his words, feeling a newly restored hope in my destiny with Arthur. The next morning, we mount the horses, Arthur on one, Lancelot on another and Morgana sharing her horse with me as we begin the long ride to Camelot. Arthur leads me to the physician's chambers where we look in to see Gaius peering out the window worriedly, and Arthur knocks on the door, the half open door and his body keeping me hidden. Gaius turns, throwing Arthur a questioning glance at his presence.

"Sorry to interrupt, Gaius, but there's someone here to see you." He explains and he shifts to the side to reveal me leaning against Morgana for support and he lets out a watery laugh, rushing over to embrace me. I laugh, a tear sliding down my cheek as I hug him before he pulls away and ushers me to the work bench before he begins to examine all of my injuries while I try to bat him away. I notice Arthur leaning against the door frame, with a wistful smile on his face before he turns around, walking down the corridor and I give Morgana a confused look before she shrugs, following him.


End file.
